Op de rand van de afgrond
by Winmau
Summary: Suzanne Bonkel, is misschien zijn enige en echte vriendin. Kan ze hem redden door zijn verhaal te vertellen. Of geeft hij op. En wat hebben zijn andere vrienden hem dan aangedaan. Waarom is en was hij zo depressief.
1. 1 Twee jaar na de oorlog

A/N: Dit is een verhaal die ik er even tussendoor doe. **Bellatrix tweede kans** zal hier niet onder leiden. Ik ben nu met deel drie uit die serie bezig. Alleen het nakijken neemt wat meer tijd in beslag. Jullie snappen waarom, dus ik doe mijn best. Maar dit is een idee dat maar achter in mijn hoofd blijft malen. Dus ik ben er aan begonnen. en voor ik het wist had ik alweer een paar hoofdstukken. Dus wil het ook niet langer van jullie weer houden. Bij de Bellatrix serie blijf ik wekelijks een hoofdstuk toevoegen. En dat doe ik op vrijdag of zaterdag. Bij dit verhaal weet ik niet of ik dat ook kan en ga doen. Deze doe ik tussendoor dus het kan ook wat langer duren. de Bellatrix serie gaat voor de anderen verhalen die ik doe. Wel probeer ik een hoofdstuk per maand te plaatsen. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en veel lees plezier.

Harry Potter is niet van mij, het is enkel een verhaal van een fan.

*#*

**H1 Twee jaar na de oorlog**

Tom de waard = Tom 12 juni, 15.30 uur

Tom was zijn bar met een klamme doek aan het schoon maken. Nog maar een half uurtje voordat de drukte weer zou toenemen. Met een blik op de klok wist hij dat de Zweinstein express net was aan gekomen.  
Nooit meer zou hij vergeten hoe of dat twee jaar geleden was gegaan. De grote Harry Potter had de heer van het duister verslagen. Iedereen was vrolijk en gelukkig. En toch hing er een sluier van ellende over iedereen heen.  
De dagen daarna nam het normale leven weer zijn gewone vormen aan. Twee jaar van oorlog waren eindelijk achter de rug. En toch wist Tom dat vele het niet meer aan konden. Veel mensen hadden geleden. Vele waren hun vrienden of familie leden verloren. De oorlog had veel ellende gebracht maar dat was nu gelukkig voorbij.

Met een nieuwe blik op de klok wist hij dat het nog maar even zou duren, voordat de eerste ouders en hun kinderen, weer van zijn haard gebruik wilde maken. En het was ook weer de tijd dat die ene persoon weer binnen zou komen. Merlijn wat had hij het met die jonge te doen. En net zo als iedere dag kwam die jonge om vier uur naar binnen gelopen. Zijn hoofd hangend naar beneden en zijn kap ver voor zijn ogen hangend.

En net als iedere dag ging hij in het verste hoekje van de bar af zitten. Tom schudden zijn hoofd en pakte een boterbiertje van de plank. Zonder ook maar te vragen wat of de jongen wilde hebben zette hij het boterbiertje bij hem neer.  
"Bedankt Tom" hoorde hij de jongen nog zeggen. Met een paar stappen terug naar zijn bar keek hij nog eens om.  
Het was iedere dag het zelfde. Om vier uur kwam hij naar binnen gelopen en ging aan zijn vaste tafel zitten. Twee boterbiertje en een warme hap. Dat was het vaste ritueel geworden. Na het eten nam hij drie vuurwhisky 's en ging dan weer naar huis.

Dag in dag uit, week naar week zo ging het altijd. Twee maanden na de oorlog was het begonnen en het was nooit meer veranderd. Er was even een tussenpose geweest van een kleine maand. Maar daarna nooit meer iets anders en altijd het zelfde.

En iedere dag keek hij weer naar die jonge uit, en hoopte dan dat het deze keer anders zou zijn. Maar elke dag kwam het opnieuw weer op een teleurstelling uit. Tien over vier en Tom zette het tweede boterbiertje en de warme prak bij de jonge neer. "Bedankt Tom" klonk het weer.  
"Gaat het wel met je" vroeg Tom. Even keek hij in de blik van de jongen. Hij wist meteen zijn antwoord.  
"Het gaat wel weer Tom" loog de jonge dan altijd weer.  
Tom wist beter het was in zijn blik te zien. Met zijn handen in zijn haar ging hij weer achter de bar staan. Over tien minuten zal ik hem zijn vuurwhisky weer brengen. Dacht hij bij zichzelf. De eerste ouders waren al door het café heen gelopen. Sommige gingen naar de wegisweg en anderen gingen via de openhaard naar huis.

Terwijl Tom zijn werk deed wierp hij om de paar minuten een blik op de jonge. Hij wilde zo graag iets voor hem doen maar hij wist niet wat. Na een uur nam Tom de derde glas vuurwhisky in zijn hand en bracht hem bij de jongen.  
"Ze was gisteren weer hier" zei Tom. "Weet je zeker dat je niet een keer met haar wil praten. Ze is geen fan van jou maar een echte vriendin. Althans dat denk ik wel". Vertelde hij de jongen. Tom keek met een blik van Hoop naar de jongen. Even was het stil. De blik van de jonge verharde nog wat meer.

"Nee Tom, ik wil geen vrienden meer, het enige wat ze doen is je haten en verstoten". Tom wist maar al tegoed wat of de jongen daarmee bedoelde. Het was alleen jammer dat hij daar niets aan kon doen.  
"Ik denk echt dat ze het goed en eerlijk bedoeld, en het is bijna twee jaar geleden". Probeerde Tom het nog een keer. Het glas met Vuurwhisky werd in een keer achterover gegooid en de jonge stond op. Tom zag hoe hij twee galjoenen uit zijn zak haalde en het op de tafel legde.  
"Tot morgen dan maar weer" zei Tom hoopvol. Hij hoopte dat hij de jongen niet had afgeschrikt met zijn laatste opmerking.  
"Tot morgen Tom, en..hh Tom. Bedankt". Tom zag hoe de jongen zijn kap weer verder over zijn hoofd trok. Met een hangend hoofd liep hij weer naar buiten.

Hoofd schuddend liep Tom weer naar zijn bar toe. Met zijn ogen volgde hij de jongen die de wegisweg weer opliep.  
"En wil hij nog steeds niet met mijn praten" vroeg een zachte en vriendelijke stem aan hem. Even keek Tom op en schudde van nee.  
"Ik zal het hem morgen wel weer vragen je weet maar nooit". Vertelde Tom aan de vriendelijke dame die voor hem zat. Ze knikte en liep de bar weer uit.

*#*

De rood harige vrouw? 12 juni 3 uur in de middag.

De laatste twee maanden had ze het zelfde ritueel gekregen. Alles was begonnen toen ze die ene jongen in eens van uit het niets de wegisweg op zag lopen. Ze wist dat hij niet verschijnseld was. Maar waar of hij wel vandaan kwam wist ze ook niet. Op die dag was ze hem gaan volgen. Waarom ze dat deed wist ze in het begin ook niet, maar ze kon het ook niet laten. Het was zijn gedrag dat haar bezig hield. Ze observeerde hem toen heel even, er was iets dat niet klopte. Van af toen hield ze de jongen nauwlettend in de gaten.

Van af het bankje waarop ze zat. Zag ze hem ook nu weer opnieuw verschijnen. Ze wist inmiddels dat hij daar een huis had die voor iedereen verborgen was. En om klok slag 3 uur kwam hij altijd daar tevoorschijn. Terwijl de jongen langs haar liep keek ze hem aandachtig aan. Altijd had hij zijn hoofd naar beneden hangend, en altijd met zijn blik naar de grond gericht. Zijn kap ver over zijn ogen heen.

En net zoals ze de laatste twee maanden dagelijks had gedaan, volgde ze hem ook nu weer. Bij klieder en Vlek hield hij stil en keek naar de deur. Zijn blik ging altijd even naar de trap en dan weer naar de grond. Met een slenterpas liep hij dan weer veder. Bij de tovertweeling Topfopshop keek hij ook altijd even naar de deur. Via het raam kon ze Hermelien Griffel zien staan. Weer zakte zijn hoofd naar de grond en hij liep verder. Zijn schouder hingen slap langs zijn lichaam. Er was niets van haar oude school en klas genoot te herkennen. Bij Stenen en co ( de plaatselijke Juwelier) hield hij opnieuw stil. Ze zag dan altijd hoe hij met zijn hand in zijn zak speelde en vroeg zich dan ook meteen af. Wat heeft hij in zijn zak en wat wil hij daarmee. Als hij haar ooit weer toe zou laten. Dan zou ze het hem wel eens vragen bedacht ze bij zichzelf.

Weer volgde ze zijn slenterpas en keek wat hij deed. Het was elke dag het zelfde ritueel. En ook op deze dag was het weer net zo. Om vier uur liep hij de lekke ketel binnen en ging in het verste hoekje van de bar af zitten.  
Terwijl ze haar plaatsje aan de bar innam, keek ze hoe Tom het eerste boterbiertje bij hem neer zette. Elke dag het zelfde en ze wist nu ook waarom. In die twee maanden had ze alles van hem opgezocht. Zo als altijd stonde de kranten vol met leugens over hem. Het was weer net als in het toverschool tornooi. Tom had hem net zijn derde glas met vuurwhisky gebracht en zag dat hij bij hem ging zitten. Ze hoopt dat het deze keer wel ging lukken. Ze had aan Tom gevraagd, of hij wilde vragen of hij met haar wilde praten. Toen ze de jonge weer met zijn kap ver over zijn ogen getrokken naar buiten zag lopen keek ze hoopvol naar Tom.

"En wil hij nog steeds niet met mijn praten" vroeg ze vriendelijk aan Tom.  
"Ik ben bang van niet Juffrouw, maar ik zal het hem morgen wel weer vragen. Geef hem tijd". Vertelde Tom haar. Ze bedankte Tom en liep ook weer de lekke ketel uit. Geef hem tijd dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ik weet niet hoeveel tijd hij nog heeft gingen haar gedachten weer. Met die zelfde slenterpas ging hij van de juwelier naar de tovertweeling Topfopshop en zo naar klieder en vlek. Door vervolgens weer in het niets te verdwijnen.

Ze wilde zich net omdraaien, toen ze een oudere vrouw de kant op zag lopen, naar de plek waar de jongen verdwenen was. Ze kon het mis hebben maar wist dat het niet zo was. De oudere vrouw was een Professor die ze ook op school had gehad. Ze was nu de hoofd meester van die school. Het was niemand minder dan Mineva Anderling die ook op de zelfde plek verdween. Met snelle Passen liep ze terug naar de lekke ketel.  
"Tom kom hier ik moet jou wat vragen. Het gaat over professor Anderling" riep ze uit.

*#*

Minerva en Hagrid 12 juni 11 uur in de ochtend

In de verte verdween de laatste wagon van de Zweinstein express uit het zicht. Minerva Zuchtte en keek naar de reus die naast haar stond.  
"Ga je vandaag weer naar hem toe Minerva" vroeg de reus haar vriendelijk.  
"Ja Hagrid, en ik hoop dat hij beter is dan met kerst". Haar blik was alles behalve vrolijk. Het was iets dat Hagrid niet was ontgaan en wilde er dan ook niets over zeggen. Hij wist hoeveel ze om die jongen gaf. En ook dat ze alles voor hem zou doen.  
"Minerva, zal ik met jou mee gaan. Misschien dat..." Minerva keek hem boos aan.  
"Nee Hagrid, jij bent een van de redenen dat hij zo is". Beet ze Hagrid toe. Hagrid wist maar al tegoed wat of Minerva daarmee bedoelde. Als hij de kans zou krijgen zou hij alles terug draaien. Maar ook hij wist maar al tegoed dat, dat niet meer kon.

Gezamenlijk met Minerva liep hij terug naar het kasteel. Bij zijn huisje nam hij van haar afscheid. Nog voor dat hij naar binnen ging riep Minerva hem.  
"Hagrid, Ik zal hem de groeten van jou doen. En hem ook zeggen dat jij het nooit zo bedoeld hebt". Hagrid keek haar dankbaar aan en knikte.

*#*

Minerva 12 juni 11.30

Ze zag Hoe Hagrid zijn deur dicht deed en ging zelf weer verder naar het kasteel. Terwijl dat er nog van alles door haar hoofd ging, en er ook nog veel te doen was. Kon ze maar aan een iemand denken. De laatste keer dat ze de jongen had gezien, was met kerst geweest. Hij zat daar toen alleen in het donker en huilde aan een stuk door. Over ongeveer zes uur zou ze hem weer zien. Ze hoopte althans van wel. Die avond met kerst had ze alles gedaan om hem te troosten, maar niets had geholpen. Ze had hem zelfs een fles vuurwhisky voor zijn neus gezet. Toen ze twee dagen daarna weer bij hem was stond die fles er nog net zo bij.  
"Ik drink alleen in de lekke ketel" had hij haar verteld. Door vervolgens weer als een kind ineen gekruld op de bank te gaan liggen huilen. Ze had die avond meerdere tranen om hem gelaten en kon niets anders doen.

Alleen al die gedachten deden de tranen weer in haar ogen verschijnen. Ze plofte neer op de stoel achter haar bureau en keek naar de portretten.  
"Albus, wat moet ik doen als hij weer zo is, net zoals hij dat met kerst was.

Waarom hebben ze het hem dat aangedaan. Waarom zijn mensen zo wreed, Albus". Voor het eerst en voor de laatste twee jaar had Albus niets te zeggen. Hij wist meteen wat Minerva bedoelde maar had er geen antwoord voor. Het enige wat hij kon doen was nee schudden. Minerva zuchtte luidkeels en legde haar hoofd in haar armen. Nog vijf uur en dan ging ze weer naar hem toe. Opnieuw zou ze hem een plaatsje in het kasteel aan bieden. En ook nu wist ze al van tevoren dat hij het zal weigeren. Die middag deed ze haar papieren in een kast, en verliet om half zes het kasteel.

Toen ze om zes uur door de wegisweg liep zag ze vele bekende gezichten. Velen hadden bij haar in de klas gezeten en hadden net hun kinderen op gehaald. Ze zag nog net hoe de jongen waar voor ze kwam verdween in het niets. Ze was blij dat hij thuis was. Niet dat het veel zou uit maken want ze kon zo bij hem naar binnen. Maar het was lekkerder als hij er wel meteen was. Eigenlijk wilde ze meteen achter hem aan naar binnen lopen. Er was echter iets dat haar tegen hield. Achter de jongen liep een rood harige vrouw. Ze wist dat ze haar herkende maar wist niet zeker waarvan. Met verbazing zag ze hoe ze de jonge nakeek, en ook hoe ze met een hangend hoofd weer verder liep. Nog even over haar schouder kijkend naar de vrouw. Ze wist niet waarom maar die vrouw kon wel eens een keer punt worden voor hem. Ze zuchtte en ging toen ook maar naar binnen.

*#*

Tom en de roodharige vrouw. 12 juni 18:15

"Tom kom hier ik moet jou wat vragen het gaat over professor Anderling" riep de roodharige vrouw naar Tom. Tom keek geschrokken op en toen naar de klok. Hij wist meteen genoeg. Met een gebaar gebaarde hij haar dat ze moest gaan zitten aan een leeg tafeltje. Tien minuten daarna schoof Tom bij haar aan.  
"Jij hebt Minerva bij hem naar binnen zien gaan is het niet". De vraag was simpel en duidelijk. Ze wist alleen niet of ze daar een antwoord op wilde geven. Ze wilde namelijk niet dat Tom zou denken dat ze geobsedeerd was door die jongen. Maar de waarheid was dat het wel zo was.

Het was niet zo dat ze het slecht bedoelde nee, ze wilde hem juist helpen. Maar elk contact had hij geweerd. Haar briefen waren ongeopend teruggestuurd. Zelfs op het verzoek van haar Tante was hij niet ingegaan. Haar Tante en Tom waren de enige die contact hadden met hem dacht ze. Maar nu had ze Minerva ook bij hem naar binnen zien lopen. Weer keek ze op naar Tom.  
"Ja ik heb Minerva bij hem naar binnen zien gaan". Vertelde ze aan Tom.  
"misschien moet ik aan haar vragen of hij met me wild praten". Tom keek haar bedenkelijk aan. Hij wist wat ze bedoelde en schudde van nee.

"Ik denk dat je hier beter een uurtje kan wachten. Minerva zal hier over een uur zijn en dan zal ze wel een borrel of twee willen. Zo ging het de laatste aantal keren ook". De rood harige vrouw keek hem niet begrijpend een en knikte toen maar van ja. Ze bestelde nog een boterbiertje en keek uit het raam. Van uit de plek waar ze nu zat, kon ze het punt zien van waar de jongen altijd verdween of verscheen. Ook kon ze die ene keer herinneren wanneer ze hem even recht in de ogen had aan gekeken. Wat ze toen had gezien, dat was vreselijk. Van die blik lag ze nu nog steeds nachten wakker.

*#*

Minerva, Tom en de rood harige vrouw 12 juni19,30.

Tom was weer van de tafel opgestaan en naar zijn bar gelopen. Terwijl ze keek hoe of hij terug liep kon ze het niet helpen om te hopen. Hopen dat haar professor van vroeger met goed nieuws zou komen. Hopen dat ze kwam zeggen dat alles weer goed was. En hopen dat ze de stap kon zetten. De stap om met het te praten en hem te helpen.

Minerva Anderling kwam een uur later met een hangend hoofd de lekke ketel in gelopen. Aan haar blik te zien was het haar ook niet gelukt. Terwijl ze aan de tafel achter haar plaats nam keek ze express niet om. Ze wist dat ze met haar moest praten maar ze durfde niet. Tom kwam en ging bij Minerva zitten en hield zijn mond. Ze hoorde hoe hij een glas vol schonk voor haar en ook een voor zichzelf.

"Tom we moeten echt iets gaan doen nu. Voor het eerst in twee jaar heeft hij mij gezegd dat hij niet meer wild". De rood harige vrouw hapte hoorbaar naar adem en hield meteen een hand voor haar mond. Ze zei niets en pakte gauw haar glas. Ze hoorde hoe Minerva verder vertelde.  
"Het was raar Tom. Voor het eerst in twee jaar was zijn huis opgeruimd. De fles vuur whisky stond met twee glazen klaar. Van uit het niets vertelde hij me dat hij er mee wilde op houden". Ze kon aan de stem van Minerva horen dat ze op het punt van huilen stond. Haar stem was krakerig en mat. Tom schonk opnieuw de beide glazen vol en vroeg waarmee hij wilde op houden. Ze vreesde het antwoord van Minerva maar wilden hem wel weten. Met haar hoofd een beetje schuin probeerde ze meer te horen.  
"Hij vertelde me dat hij op wilde houden met dit leven. Hij was het zat en wilde niet meer. Ik hem gevraagd hoe hij het bedoelde en hij vertelde mij". Nu kon ze duidelijk horen hoe Minerva brak en in huilen uit barste. "Hij vertelde dat hij wilde stoppen met dit leven. Genoeg is genoeg. Het moest maar eens over en uit zijn". Vertelde Minerva aan Tom.

"NEEEE, dat kan niet, hij kan niet zomaar stoppen. Ik laat het niet toe". Tom moest lachen na die uitbarsting en Minerva keek de vrouw doordringend aan.  
"Suzanne Bonkel, mag ik weten waarom jij ons afluistert. En ook wat je met die woorden bedoelt". Vroeg Minerva aan Suzanne toen ze was opgestaan.  
"IK IK... " even wist Suzanne niet wat ze moest vertellen.  
"ik wil hem helpen maar hij laat mij niet toe. En ik weet ook waarom en ik wil hem helpen". Minerva keek haar aan en gebaarde naar de stoel naast haar. "Ga zitten en vertel".

Suzanne nam plaats naast Minerva en kreeg een glas van Tom.  
"Ik weet waarom hij zo depressief is. Ik denk dat ik het als enige echt weet. Maar hij wil niet met mij praten". Op nieuw keek Minerva haar aan. "Wat is het dat jij dan allemaal weet Suzanne".  
Suzanne keek naar Tom de waard en even naar Minerva Anderling, voor dat ze begon te praten.  
"Het was twee maande terug toen ik hem voor het eerst zag. Twee dagen daarna ben ik op onderzoek uit gegaan. Daarbij vond ik het volgende.


	2. 2 de terugblik

H (2) de terugblik.

Suzanne keek haar tafel genoten even doordringend aan.  
"Weten jullie wat Harry allemaal heeft mee gemaakt in al die jaren. Jullie weten wel de jaren dat hij op Zweinstein zat, is het niet". Minerva knikte en Tom schudde van nee. Suzanne keek nu door dringend naar Minerva Anderling. "Het spijt mij om het tegen u te zeggen, maar ik denk dat u niet eens het begin weet".

Minerva gaf haar een blik van verdriet. Suzanne wist dat ze Minerva met die woorden pijn had gedaan. Ze wist ook dat ze altijd het beste met Harry had voorgehad. Echter Harry had haar nooit helemaal in vertrouwen genomen.  
"Het spijt mij echt professor. In de jaren op Zweinstein heb ik regelmatig met Harry zitten praten. U hebt veel voor hem betekend, dat is waar. Maar ook u, heeft hij niet alles verteld".

In haar hart wist Minerva dat Suzanne gelijk had. Maar ze kon zich niet herinneren dat Harry ooit met Suzanne was omgegaan. Hij was altijd bij Ron Wemel of Hermelien Griffel geweest. "Kunt u mij dan iets vertellen dat ik niet weet, Juffrouw Bonkel". Vroeg Minerva Anderling vriendelijk aan haar vroegere leerling.

Suzanne gaf haar een vriendelijk lachje en keek naar de stapel papieren die ze inmiddels voor zich had liggen. Met wat gerommel haalde ze het laatste briefje dat ze van Harry heeft gekregen, en gaf het aan Minerva. Tom die naast haar zat keek over haar schouder mee.

**_Lieve Suzanne._**

**_Het spijt mij enorm.  
Maar de dood van Ginny heeft mij ontzettend aan gegrepen.  
En vooral wat er daarna allemaal is gebeurd.  
Hoezeer ik ook weer met jou wil praten.  
Wil ik het ook weer niet._**

**_Dit is voorlopig de laatste brief die je van mij krijgt.  
ik ben van plan om even weg te gaan en weet nog niet waar heen.  
Als ik ooit weer terug ben in Engeland.  
dan zal ik heel misschien weer contact met jou opnemen.  
Maar weet niet wanneer dat zal zijn._**

**_Bedankt dat je mijn luisterend oor was in al die jaren op Zweinstein.  
Zonder jou hulp, had ik het daar nooit gered.  
Er zijn de laatste twee maanden teveel dingen gebeurd.  
Dus ik neem afscheid van alles en iedereen._**

**_Suzanne bedankt.  
liefs H. Potter._**

Minerva keek met grote ogen naar Suzanne.  
"Dit lijkt wel alsof hij toen ook zelfmoord wilde plegen, en dit was twee jaar geleden". Bracht Minerva bijna stotterend uit. De ogen van Suzanne stonden in eens bezorgd en verdrietig.  
"Dat was wat ik toen ook dacht ja. Ik ben meteen naar het nest gegaan, om te kijken of hij daar was. Molly wilde mijn niet binnen laten en vertelde me dat ze niets meer met Harry te maken wilde hebben".  
Minerva bracht haar handen naar haar mond en piepte. "Nee, Molly dat geloof ik niet".

"Toch was het zo professor. Molly heeft mij meteen weer weggestuurd". "Ook Arthur wist van niets en begreep ook niet waarom Molly zo deed". Suzanne rommelde wat in de stapel papieren en haalde opnieuw een brief te voorschijn.

**_Beste Amalia._**

**_Ik ben er een tijdje tussen uit.  
Ik heb het al aan Suzanne verteld.  
ik zal alleen nog maar van mijn laten horen en neem geen briefen van anderen meer aan.  
Ik zou jou het volgende willen vragen.  
Ik heb bij Bogrod geregeld dat ik mijn huis Potter/ zwart, zich bij jouw huis aansluit.  
Dit geeft jou het recht om voor mij te stemmen.  
Als ik ooit terug kom zal ik het weer overnemen._**

**_Alleen weet ik nog niet wanneer of dat zal zijn.  
Het enige wat jij hiervoor hoeft te doen is een Handtekening zetten bij Bogrod._**

**_Bedankt Amalia  
PS: Liefs aan Suzanne. En bedankt voor alles._**

"Deze brief kwam twee maande later bij mijn tante. Van af dat moment hebben we heel af en toe een teken van leven van hem gezien. Dit was het geval tot twee maanden terug. Van uit het niets zag ik hem in eens lopen op de wegisweg. Van Tom heb ik gehoord dat hij hier twee jaar heeft rond gehangen".

Minerva pakte haar glas en dronk hem in een keer leeg. "Ik ga het niet leuk vinden he. Wat jij ons allemaal gaat vertellen".  
Suzanne schudden langzaam van nee. "Ik zal eerlijk zijn, ik vind het ook niet leuk om het te vertellen. Zeker niet na wat ik twee maanden geleden heb gezien". Minerva keek Suzanne aan en knikte.  
"Ik neem aan dat je zijn ogen heb gezien". Vroeg ze aan Suzanne. Suzanne knikte van ja en wist wat ze bedoelde.

Het was die blik waar ze s' nachts nog wakker van lag. Zijn ogen die altijd helder groen waren. Die ogen die altijd vol leven stonden. Die ogen waren nu zwart en zielloos. Er was geen gevoel meer in die ogen. Die blik zou ze nooit meer vergeten.

Suzanne rommelde weer wat in haar tas en haalde foto's van boeken tevoorschijn. Minerva bekeek de foto's en herkende de kinderverhalen van Harry Potter. Ze had die verhalen verafschuwd. Maar wist dat ze er toch wel zouden komen. En ook dat ze er toen niets aan kon doen.  
Suzanne keek met tranen in haar ogen naar de foto's die ze zelf op tafel had neer gelegd. Minerva legde haar hand op die van Suzanne en keek haar treurig aan. In de blik van Suzanne zag ze dat ze heel veel verdriet had. Maar wist niet echt wat ze eraan moest doen.

"Zullen wij het hier morgen over hebben. Ik denk dat we allemaal wel een nachtrust hebben verdiend. En maak je om Harry maar geen zorgen. Vannacht slaap ik bij hem in huis. En zal zorgen dat hij nog niets geks doet". Vertelde Minerva haar. Suzanne knikte en stond zonder wat te zeggen op. Met haar hoofd hangend naar beneden verliet ze de lekke ketel.

12 juni 22,00 uur

Minerva en Tom in de lekke ketel.

Beide zagen hoe Suzanne naar buiten liep. "Ik heb met haar te doen Minerva. Zins twee maanden komt ze hier iedere dag. En altijd vraag ze me of ik wil vragen of Harry met haar wil praten. Het is ook weer iedere dag dat ik haar teleur moet stellen". Minerva legde een hand op de hand van Tom. "Ik weet niet wat Harry van plan is, maar dat meisje kan wel eens de laatste strohalm zijn die wij hebben, en de laatste hoop die hij heeft op geluk. En dat zal ik hem vanavond ook duidelijk maken ook. Ik ben het zat Tom" het laatste riep ze fel tegen Tom.

"En ik wil weten waarom hij in deze depressie zit, het is al twee jaar te lang als je het mij vraagt". Tom pakte de fles en schonk nog eens voor hen beide in.  
"Ik kan me nog goed herinneren toen hij voor het eerst binnen kwam. Hij was nog zo klein maar zo wel gemanierd. En hoe verbouwereerd hij was van ons soort mensen. Ik had toen bijna gedacht dat hij niet eens van ons bestaan afwist". Tom zei dit alsof het niets was. En had ook niet echt door wat of hij gezegd had.  
"Maar Tom, hij wist ook van niets. Ze hadden hem verteld dat Lilly en James waren omgekomen in een auto ongeluk. Ik weet niet eens wanneer hij echt van Voldermort wist". Tom keek Minerva met grote ogen aan.

Minerva dronk haar glas leeg, ze nam afscheid en liep de lekke ketel weer uit.  
Tom keek haar na en wist dat hij nog veel vaker verbaasd zou zijn in de komende dagen.

12 juni 22,15

Suzanne en Amalia, Villa Bonkel.

Suzanne had rode ogen van het huilen toen ze die avond de villa van haar tante binnen kwam lopen. Het was niet de eerste keer dat haar tante haar zo had zien binnen komen, maar wel de eerste keer dat ze meteen in haar armen kroop.  
"Wat is er schat, heeft Harry eindelijk met jou gesproken. Het is nu twee maanden geleden dat je hem weer heb gezien". Amalia dacht echt dat het dat was, maar het bracht Suzanne alleen maar meer aan het huilen. Toen ze na een halfuur weer eindelijk tot haar zelf kwam keek ze haar tante met rode ogen aan.  
"Ik heb met Minerva en Tom gesproken en we denken dat Harry zelfmoord wild gaan plegen". Van alle antwoorden was dit de laatste die Amalia had verwacht.

Ne de dood van Ginny had Amalia stiekem gehoopt dat Harry en haar nichtje dichter bij elkaar zouden komen. Ze wist dat Suzanne altijd al verliefd was geweest op Harry. Maar ze had het nooit aan hem verteld. Ze had zelfs stiekem gehoopt dat Harry haar als tweede vrouw zou nemen voor zijn heerschap van huize zwart.  
Maar net als haar nichtje wist ze als geen ander wat Harry allemaal was overkomen. En ze begreep heel goed waarom Harry zo depressief was geworden. Alleen zo erg, dat had ook zij niet verwacht.  
Die avond vertelde Suzanne alles wat ze die dag had gedaan en had verteld aan Tom en Minerva. Ook vertelde ze dat ze een avond daarop weer met hen beide had afgesproken. Deze keer zou Amalia met haar mee gaan, ze wilde niets liever dan hun Harry weer terug hebben in de tover wereld. En misschien wel in de armen van haar nichtje.

13 juni 15.00

Lekke ketel tafel bij het raam.

Suzanne had samen mat haar tante plaats genomen bij het raam in de lekke ketel. Van af die plaats kon ze gisteren ook de plek zien waar Harry tevoorschijn zou komen. En het was om 15.00 dat de bewuste jongen naar buiten kwam met zijn kap weer ver over zijn ogen heen.  
Suzanne wees met haar vinger naar de jonge en verteld dat haar Tante hem in de gaten moest houden. Zelf keek ze bewust de andere kant op. Stap voor stap vertelde ze haar tante wat hij deed en het klopte op de stap. Toen hij om klokslag vier uur de lekke ketel kwam binnen gelopen liep hij naar zijn eigen tafel. Zijn tafel was de tafel achter dat van Suzanne en Amalia. In het voorbij lopen had Amalia zijn ogen gezien en begreep ook nu wat of Suzanne had bedoel. Aan de ogen van Harry kon ze zien dat Harry iegelijk al dood was van Binnen. Er was niets meer in die ogen te herkennen dat op de ogen leken van Lilly en Harry.

Suzanne die naast haar zat keek naar de tafel en ging verder met haar lijstje.  
"Eerste boterbier, tweede boterbier plus een bord met eten. Eerste Vuurwhisky, tweede Vuurwhisky, derde Vuurwhisky, opstaan en weer terug naar huis. Even stil staan bij de juwelier. Nu kijken naar de tovertweeling Topfopshop en dan bij klieder en vlek". Even haalde ze adem. "en dan nu naar binnen en hij is verdwenen".

Amalia keek haar nichtje aan met grote ogen aan. Suzanne had iedere pas van Harry op de stap nou keurig. Ze wist dat als haar nichtje iets wilde, dan ging ze ervoor de volle honderd procent voor. Maar dit was zelfs voor haar een obsessie. Ze hoopte alleen maar dat het haar geen gebroken hart zou opleveren. Ze zou echt alles voor Harry doen daar was ze zeker van. Vijf minuten later kwam Minerva bij Harry naar buiten. Ineens en van uit het niets liep ze de wegisweg op.

Amalia die wist dat Minerva die nacht bij Harry was geweest keek toch wat verbaasd op. Waarom was ze niet met Harry mee gekomen naar de lekke ketel. Dat was een van de eerste vragen die bij haar naar boven kwam. Maar ook de vraag waarom Harry nog steeds die ogen had waar Suzanne haar voor had gewaarschuwd. Ook voor haar was het een blik die ze niet snel meer zou vergeten.

Van uit het raam keken ze hoe Minerva zich een weg baande door het winkelende publiek op de wegisweg. Ook haar zagen ze nu stoppen en naar klieder en vlek kijken. Vervolgens stopte ze bij de Tovertweelings Topfopshop en liep door naar de lekke ketel. Ze stopte niet bij de juwelier. Dit deed vragen doen oprijzen bij Suzanne. Maar het zou niet lang duren voor dat ze daar een antwoord op zou hebben.

Minerva ging tegen over Suzanne zitten en keek haar doordringend aan. Amalia die naast Suzanne zat wilde wat gaan zeggen. Ze vond de manier van Minerva wat dreigend overkomen, en wilde dus ook haar nichtje in bescherming nemen. Minerva voelde het aan komen en hield haar hand omhoog.  
"Wees gerust Amalia, Ik heb gisteravond nog lang na gesproken met Harry. En hij heeft mij verzekerd dat het voorbij is. Hij zal geen einde aan zijn leven maken. Hij lachte mij bijna uit toen ik hem vertelde dat wij dat dachten". Suzanne hapte hoorbaar naar adem. De blik op haar gezicht was er een van opluchting toen ze dat hoorde. Minerva keek haar aan en gaf haar een van haar zeldzame glimlachjes.  
"Nee Harry wil weer terug treden in de tover wereld. Hij wil zich niet meer verstoppen en weer verder gaan met zijn leven".

Tom riep dat er een rondje moest komen. En daar waren de anderen het dan ook roerend mee eens. En terwijl Tom voor iedereen een glas vuurwhisky in schonk, haalde Minerva een brief uit haar gewaad.  
"Deze brief is voor jou Suzanne. Ik denk dat het verteld waar ik het gisteren met Harry nog over heb gepraat. Zover als ik het weet heeft hij die brief geschreven terwijl ik vandaag in het kasteel was. Ik was net terug gekomen en moest jou deze brief geven".

Met trillen de handen pakte Suzanne de brief aan en haalde hem voorzichtig uit de envelop. Ze wist niet wat er instond en durfde ook eigenlijk niet te kijken. Haar tante echter porde haar dat ze het wel moest doen. En de vriendelijke blik van Minerva vertelde haar dat het oke zou zijn. Tom echter was net zo zenuwachtig als dat Suzanne zelf was. Even nam ze een grote slok van haar glas en moest er hevig van hoesten en keek toen weer naar de brief. Ze hapte naar adem en begon hem voor te lezen.

13 juni 19.00

De brief van Harry.

**_Lieve Suzanne._**

**_Ten eerste wil ik jou zeggen hoe veel het mij spijt.  
Ik had van af het begin moeten weten wie mijn vrienden echt waren.  
Jij en jou tante weten als geen ander wat mij allemaal is overkomen.  
Ook weet ik dat jullie altijd bij mij hebben gestaan.  
Ik ben dus ook dankbaar dat uitgerekend jij ook nu weer de moeite voor mij neemt.  
Hoewel ik niet snap waarom ben ik jou daar toch dankbaar voor.  
Want om eerlijk te zijn ik verdien het niet._**

"Oooo Harry je weet toch dat ik van jou hou". Fluisterde Suzanne heel zachtjes. Maar net hard genoeg zodat Amalia het alleen wel hoorde. Suzanne keek dankbaar naar haar tante en ging weer verder met de brief.

**_Zo als die oom ooit van mij heeft gezegd.  
Ik ben een gedrocht en ben voor niets en niemand wat waard._**  
**_En ja ik weet dat jij mij vaak hebt verteld dat ik niet zo moet denken.  
En ook diep in mij weet ik dat jij gelijk had.  
Maar de laatste twee jaar heeft die gedachte mij toch beïnvloed.  
Ik was echt even van mening dat ik een gedrocht was.  
Iemand die alleen maar een held moest zijn en niets anders.  
Ik vond ook dat ik geen recht meer had op geluk._**

"Oooo Harry, voor mij ben jij altijd alles geweest dat weet jij toch". Op nieuw was het alleen Amalia die de fluistertoon van Suzanne begreep. En nu zag ze ook een traan over de wang van Suzanne lopen. Amalia zei niets en luisterde hoe ze verder de brief voor las.

**_En als het niet voor jou, Minerva, Tom en jou tante was  
Dan had ik waarschijnlijk in die gedachten blijven hangen._**

**_Gisteren heef Minerva mijn pijnlijk duidelijk gemaakt,  
dat ik echt mensen had die nog van mijn houden.  
En ik zeg dan ook kijk uit voor haar steek vloek.  
Die zijn pijnlijk en dat meen ik._**

Suzanne giechelde even en keek op naar Minerva. Die draaide uitdagend met haar toverstok tussen haar vingers. Amalia die ook naar de blik van Minerva keer kon het niet helpen om in lachen uit te barste. Hierdoor verslikte ze zich dan ook meteen weer in haar vuurwhisky. Tom begreep het niet en haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op. Nu was het echter ook het punt dat de brief over ging naar waar ze nu waren.

**_Minerva heeft me verteld dat jij hen alles wild vertellen.  
Ik weet ook dat jij dat niet zomaar zou doen.  
Het heeft mijn duidelijk gemaakt dat ik verder weg was dan dat ik ooit ben geweest.  
Hoewel ik het niet leuk vind weet ik ook dat het moet.  
Er zijn een aantal mensen die het hele verhaal moeten weten.  
Jij mag dan ook van mij, het gehele verhaal vertellen.  
Ik heb echter nog wel twee vragen daarover.  
Of eigenlijk een vraag en een verzoek._**

Suzanne haalde eens diep adem en was bang dat Harry, haar toch een beetje wilde tegen houden. Ze wilde namelijk echt alles gaan vertellen aan de anderen. Maar wist ook dat ze een hoop dingen van Harry prijs moest geven die hij liever geheim had willen houden. Even keek ze bezorgd naar haar tante. Daarna keek ze naar Minerva. Die keek echter vrolijk en gaf haar aan dat ze door moest lezen.

**_Lieve Suzanne, het is nu vrijdag avond.  
Ik wil dat je vandaag niets meer verteld over mijn leven.  
Wel wil ik dat je daar morgen mee begint.  
Beloof mij dat je iedere dag een jaar van mijn leven op Zweinstein verteld.  
Dit zou inhouden dat je volgende week vrijdag de afgelopen twee jaar zal vertellen.  
Ik wil nu zelf ook alles achter mij laten en verder met mijn leven.  
Ook ik zal daarom iedere dag begingen met het afsluiten van een jaar.  
Zo hoop ik dat ik die vrijdag net als jij klaar ben om de rest van mijn leven in te gaan.  
Je hoeft niets achter te houden, je mag hen alles zeggen._**

Er ontsnapte een kleine zucht van opluchting van Suzanne uit.

**_Ten tweede wil ik jou ook meteen vragen of jij die zaterdag daarna.  
Mij de eer wild bewijzen om samen met mij de Wikenweegschaar te bezoeken.  
En of je ook samen met mij bij de lezing wild zijn van het testament van Ginny._**

**_Daarna wil ik met jou mijn eerste date hebben.  
ik weet nog niet wanneer maar wil het wel.  
Jij bent er altijd voor mij geweest en ik heb dat misschien wel vergooit.  
En ik weet ook niet of ik nog het recht heb om jou uit te vragen.  
Ondanks dat wil ik het toch proberen._**

Er verscheen een glimlach rond de mond van Suzanne. "Natuurlijk wil ik dan met jou uit Harry. Ik wil al zeven jaar niets anders dan dat". Opnieuw was alleen Amalia die het fluister antwoord van Suzanne hoorde.

**_PS: lees deze laatste regels niet hardop voor._**

Suzanne hield meteen geschrokken haar mond. Minerva lachte maar zei voor de rest niets.

**_Ik zal er ook bij zijn als jij mijn verhaal verteld.  
Maar niemand zal mij kunnen zien.  
Alleen Minerva en jij weten van mijn vaders mantel.  
Ik twijfel of jij het aan Amalia heb verteld._**

**_Maar even over nu.  
Door het verhaal van een ander te horen.  
hoop ik voor mij zelf een beter beeld te kunnen maken.  
het zal mij daar enorm bij kunnen helpen._**

Suzanne knikte en keek toch even het café rond.

**_Suzanne, ik heb gezien hoe jij mij de laatste twee maanden inde gaten hebt gehouden.  
Ook heb ik gezien wat jij allemaal hebt ontdekt van mij.  
Ik moet jou eerlijk bekennen dat ik de gevoelens die ik voor jou had nooit meer ben verloren.  
Het spijt me dan ook dat ik jou zo heb achter gelaten twee jaar geleden.  
Als jij toen geen ander had  
dan had ik nooit voor Ginny gekozen.  
Ook heb ik gezien dat jij nu weer alleen bent.  
Misschien ben ik voorbarig.  
Maar ik ben tenslotte een Griffoendor.  
En waarschuw jou dus nu al._**

**_Als het vrijdag is en ik ben weer zo goed als de vervelende ik.  
Dan weet ik het nog zo net niet.  
Misschien dat ik dan wel voor meer ga._**

Veel liefs en groetjes xxx  
H, Potter.

In haar oor hoorde ze zachtjes.  
"Bedankt voor alles, en tot morgen". Daarna voelde ze twee Lippen verhuld achter een zijde zachte doek op haar wang drukken. Ze bloosde en keek verlegen naar beneden. Amalia die naast haar zat had de kleur op haar wangen gezien en vroeg.  
"Was hij hier". Suzanne knikte en zuchtte diep.  
Maar ik zal jullie het morgen allemaal gaan vertellen.

Suzanne keek even rond de tafel. "Het eerste jaar voor ons begon als volgt" zei ze. Toen stond ze op en liep naar buiten. Amalia zag haar lopen en volgde haar via het raam. Ze zacht haar nichtje knikken en hoe ze op een bankje ging zitten. De linke hand van Suzanne was in het niets verdwenen. Ze wilde opstaan maar voelde de hand van Minerva.  
"Laat ze maar even Amalia, die twee hebben nog een hoop te bespreken met elkaar".


	3. 3 Het eerste jaar voor en op school 1

3 Het eerste jaar voor en op school 1.

14 juni 01.15

Het was ver over midden nacht toen Suzanne, de Bonkel Villa kwam binnen gelopen. Op nieuw kwam ze huilend naar binnen. Amalia stond op en liep meteen naar haar nichtje toe. Het eerste wat door Amalia heen ging was, wat heeft Harry haar nu weer aangedaan. Ze wist dat ze die avond nog even bij hem was geweest.  
"Suzanne wat heeft Harry gedaan, en wat heeft hij gezegd". Een beetje geschrokken keek Suzanne op naar haar Tante.  
'Nee,.. Nee, dat is het niet Tante, het is Hermelien en Hagrid". Met een niet begrijpende blik keek Amalia naar Suzanne.

"Sorry, maar ik snap het niet helemaal. Wat hebben Hermelien Griffel en Hagrid hier mee te maken". Nu was het Suzanne die haar tante even niet begrijpend aan keek.  
"Ze hebben hier alles mee te maken" riep ze verontwaardig. "Net als Molly en die Ron Wemel. Maar ook Albus Perkamentus. Als het niet voor hen allemaal was dan had ik Harry nog steeds als een vriend, misschien ook wel als meer dan een vriend.

En als het niet voor hen was dan was Ginny eervol gestorven. Wat zij hem daarna hebben aangedaan".  
Suzanne begon zo stilletjes aan echt boos te worden. Amalia wist op zulke momenten beter en liet haar dan ook maar even uitrazen.  
"Maar het geeft niet ik zet het ze betaald. Allemaal stuk voor stuk. Ze kennen Suzanne Bonkel nog niet, o nee ik zal Molly Wemel doen verbleken als ik met hun klaar ben. Als ze alleen maar eens wisten wat Harry niet allemaal voor hen had gedaan. En zijn ze dankbaar. Nee, ho maar, ze spuugde op hem en lieten hem barste. Geen wonder dat hij niemand meer vertrouwde. Vrienden Ba, Familie aan mijn hoela. Egotrippers en schijnheilig zijn ze, allemaal".

Het was op deze manier dat Suzanne nog bijna een half uur door bleef gaan. Haar woede was niet te stuiten. En het was Amalia opgevallen dat het op die vijf mensen was gericht. In haar gedachte ging ze hen alle vijf even na.  
Hermelien Griffel, De vriendin van Harry. Hij zag haar als zijn Zusje en dan voelde hij ook op die manier. Hij zou alles voor haar doen en haar beschermen.  
Ron Wemel, zijn beste vriend en een echte broer. Zijn maat door dik en dun. En iemand die hij bij zou staan in welke opleiding dan ook. Hij had hem zelfs een baan bezorgd bij de Cannons. Maar die was hij al weer kwijt door zijn eigen ego.  
Hagrid de eerste kennismaking tot onze wereld en zijn steun van af dag een. Hij had hem uit Azkaban gered en meerdere malen zijn baan als professor gered.  
En als laatste had je daar Molly Wemel, De vrouw die hij als een tweede moeder zag. Zijn Familie een wens van af dat hij klein was. Wat hij niet voor haar voelde. Een baan die ze graag zelf had gedaan voor Harry. Net zoals ze dat voor haar nichtje Suzanne had gedaan.  
Albus Perkamentus hoefde niet echt want die was al overleden.

"Suzanne liefje. Wat is er gebeurd waarom doe je zo. En wat hebben die vijf hier allemaal mee te maken. Want om eerlijk te zijn ik snap het niet helemaal". Op nieuw keek Suzanne met rode ogen naar Haar tante.  
"Het spijt mij tante, maar ik kan het nu nog niet zeggen. Wel weet ik dat Harry mij vanavond alles heeft verteld. Zijn ogen begonnen weer een beetje groen te worden. Ik heb het zelf gezien". Het laatste zei ze met een dromerige blik en een voldane glimlach rond haar mond. Zo een lach die je krijgt als je samen wat intiems had gedaan.  
"Suzanne, jullie hebben toch niet" schreeuwde Amalia bijna uit.  
"Waaat, Nee, nee dat niet. Wat denkt u welniet van mij Tante. Twee jaar ellende en ik laat me zo maar namen. Nee echt niet". Amalia zuchtte en zucht van opluchting. Het was Suzanne niet ontgaan en even dacht ze als een Zwadderich.  
"Tenminste het was niet de bedoeling in het begin". "Suzanne Bonkel" schreeuwde Amalia. "Trustee Tante". Met een snelle kus op de wang van haar tante rende ze de kamer uit en de trap op richting haar slaap kamer.

Die nacht zou ze dromen van de groene ogen die ze uit haar schooltijd kende. En van de twee zachte lippen die haar kuste van achter een zijde doek.

14 juni 12.30

Tovertweeling Topfopshop.

Tegenover de Tovertweelings Topfopshop zat Suzanne Bonkel te wachten op een bankje. Met haar ogen op Hermelien gericht keek ze hoe de brunette bezig was met het helpen van de klanten. In haar gedachten ging ze naar het meisje wat ze van school kende. Ze was de slimste van haar schooljaren en zou het ver gaan schoppen. Maar omdat ze de vriendschap met Harry had vergooid, had ze nu alleen maar een baantje als verkoper kunnen krijgen.  
Op 12.30 Zag ze haar, Haar spullen pakken en op weg gaan richting de lekke ketel. Suzanne stond op van af het bankje waarop ze zat en volgde de heks. Toen ze om 12.45 de lekke ketel binnen ging nam ook Suzanne aan haar tafeltje plaats. Hermelien keek op, haar ogen stonden even vragend. "Suzanne was het toch" vroeg Hermelien. Suzanne knikte en keek haar alleen maar aan met het liefste lachje dat ze maar kon forceren.

In haar hart wilde Suzanne Hermelien recht over de tafel heen trekken en haar door de hele lekke ketel beheksen. Maar met alle moeite die ze had hield ze zichzelf in.  
"Hermelien, weet jij toevallig waar Harry is. Ik zou hem graag weer eens willen spreken". Vroeg Suzanne op de meest vriendelijke manier dat ze kon.  
Hermelien keek haar even schattend aan.  
"Ik denk dat jij dat beter weet dan ik. En dan nog ik wil Harry niet meer kennen. Jij weet niet eens wat hij Ginny heeft aangedaan. Hij is een schoft en een Egotripper. Nee Suzanne je kunt maar beter bij hem uit de beurt blijven".

Het Antwoord dat Hermelien haar had gegeven was ook het antwoord dat ze had verwacht. Het was weer echt zo als in hun vierde jaar. Iedereen geloofde de ochtendprofeet en de bladen. En niemand had echt met Harry gesproken. Alleen de Kibbelaar had geen mening gegeven over Harry. Suzanne wist dat Loena Leeflang een van de vrienden van Harry was geweest. En nu ook de hoofdredacteur was van die Kibbelaar. Ze Zou Harry nooit in diskrediet brengen. Ze zou altijd eerst zijn mening willen. En misschien moest ze maar weer eens mat Loena gaan Praten. Het werd wel eens tijd voor een eerlijke kijk op Harry.

Door alles wat er door de gedachten van Suzanne ging, had ze niet eens door dat Hermelien er stilletjes vandoor was gegaan. Ze had ook niet door gehad dat een jongen met groene en heldere ogen haar de hele tijd was gevolgd. Zijn hard werd langzaam warmer. En zijn zin in het leven kwam ook weer langzaam terug.

14 juni 12.00

Kantoor van hoofdmeesteres Anderling.

Minerva zat niets vermoeden haar werk voor de school te doen toen een schilderij haar vertelde dat ze bezoek had. Een beetje verrast liet ze de persoon binnen. Ze had niets in haar agenda staan. En wist ook niet of er iemand zomaar langs wilde komen.

"Dag Amalia, ik hoef denk ik niet te vragen wat jou hier brengt". Vroeg Minerva haar.  
"Nee, dat denk ik ook niet Minerva. Ik wil weten of jij weet wat er gisteren allemaal gebeurd is. Suzanne kwam vannacht huilend thuis, gaf andere mensen daarover de schuld".  
Minerva keek even verast naar die vraag. Ze wist dat een van die mensen Hagrid was geweest. Het was iets dat Hagrid haar zelf had verteld in een van zijn dronken buien. Maar het was nu voor de eerste keer dat er meer mensen werden genoemd. Even keek Minerva bedenkelijk en stond op.

De schilderij van Perkamentus die op de achtergrond hing keek naar Amalia. Amalia keek hem even aan en draaide haar hoofd toen weg.  
"Amalia mag ik weten hoe het nu met Suzanne en Harry samen is" vroeg het schilderij vriendelijk. Amalia keek bedenkelijk.  
"Ik weet niet hoe het met hen beide is. Wel weet ik dat Suzanne ook niet echt gelukkig is met u. Van wat ik gisteren allemaal heb opgevangen bent u een van de redenen". Perkamentus keek bedenkelijk.  
"Een van de redenen waarvoor" vroeg hij dan ook. Deze vraag kwam hem op een vurige blik van Amalia te staan.

Minerva die bij het raam was gaan staan had het allemaal aan gekeken. Ze wilde Perkamentus in verdediging nemen maar gaf zelf toch meer om Harry. Die was veel belangrijker voor haar dan Perkamentus. En daar komt bij dat Harry nog een heel leven voor zich had. Ze keek naar Amalia en luisterde aandachtig.  
"Nou voor het genen wat Harry nou allemaal moet door staan. En dan niet te vergeten wat hij al niet door staan heeft. Kijk ik weet het verhaal van zijn jeugd voor de schooltijd. Dat heeft Suzanne mij allemaal verteld. Ik weet ook wat hij globaal allemaal heeft mee gemaakt hier op school. En ja het is waar u hebt uw schuld toegegeven. Maar weet u ook wel wat u gedaan heeft. Weet u wel welke inpakt dit op Harry heeft gehad.  
U weet ook dat dit niet de eerste keer is geweest dat ik dit onder uw aandacht heb gebracht. En wat heeft u met alles wat ik vertelde gedaan". Perkamentus liet zijn hoofd hangen. Hij wist dat hij sorry had gezegd tegen Harry. Maar dat was ook alles wat hij had gedaan. Hij heeft hem nooit echt met zijn gevoel geholpen en ook niet met daden. Dat was een gedeelte die hij aan Hermelien en Molly had overgelaten.

Boos en geïrriteerd verliet Amalia het kantoor van Minerva. Er was nog zoveel wat ze Minerva had willen vragen. Maar de kleine woorden wisseling met Perkamentus had haar pissig gemaakt. Ze kon daar geen minuut langer meer blijven.  
Minerva die haar naar buiten had zien stormen ging nu voor Perkamentus staan.  
"Jij heb mij heel wat uit te leggen Albus" riep ze op strenge toon. Albus knikte verdrietig en begon zijn verhaal.

14 juni 15.00 uur

De lekke ketel.

Tom kwam net binnen gelopen toen hij een bekent groepje aan een tafel in de hoek zag zitten. Met een bord eten ging hij op een tafel ernaast achter een plant zitten. Het was een plek die hij vaak gebruikte om mensen een beetje te kunnen afluisteren. Want als waard moet je wel op de hoogte blijven. Je weet namelijk nooit wanneer dat soort informatie van pas kon komen.

"Ik meen het Ron, Ze durfde het mij gewoon rond uit te vragen of ik wist waar Harry was. Weet ze dan niet dat zij Harry van Ginny heeft weer houden. Ik geloof echt dat Ginny is dood gegaan van verdriet. En dan die week dat hij weg was. Ja, met haar was hij weg dat is zeker. En Ginny lag daar maar alleen in st Holisto. En nog geen week naar haar dood was hij alweer weg voor bijna twee maanden". Het was een tirade dat Hermelien afstak aan Ron en mevrouw Wemel. Arthur die ook aan die tafel zat keek ongemakkelijk. Maar Hermelien was nog niet klaar. De tirade ging verder en Ron plus Molly stemde overal in mee.  
"Kunnen jullie je nog dat briefje herinneren. Ik zal niet op de begrafenis van Ginny zijn. Het zou niet leuk zijn als de pers daar is. Ginny heeft meer respect verdiend, en recht op een rustige begrafenis. Maar ik zit er wel en jullie weten hoe".  
Tom keek hier even van op. Hij wist dat Harry niet op de begrafenis van Ginny was geweest. Dat had in alle bladen en kranten gestaan. Maar zij hadden een briefje dat hij er wel zou zijn geweest.

Tom liet zijn gedachten doorgaan en luisterde ook meteen naar Hermelien die ook door ging.  
"Nee en dan had die sloerie van een Bonkel nog het lef om wel op de begrafenis te komen. Ze zat al van af het vierde jaar achter Harry aan. Maar goed dat ik had gezegd dat Harry al een date had voor het gala dat jaar. Anders had hij zeker met haar gegaan. Of met die Cho Chang.

Tom stond weer op. Hij had meer dan genoeg gehoord. Hij wist nu dat heel veel mensen zich hadden bemoeid met het leven ven Harry. Hij wist alleen nog niet wie er allemaal gelijk had en wie niet. Op weg terug naar de bar zag hij Harry verscholen achter zijn kap naar binnen komen. De blik van Harry ging naar zijn vaste tafel. Daar zaten zijn vroegere vrienden. Met een blik aan Tom vertelde Harry.  
"Ik heb geen honger meer Tom. Ik zie jou morgen om de zelfde tijd". En zonder ook nog maar op een antwoord van te wachten verliet Harry de lekke ketel.

Tom zag hem weer met een gebogen hoofd richting zijn huisje gaan op de wegisweg.

14 Juni 19.00

De lekke ketel. Van uit het oogpunt van Suzanne.

Suzanne en Amalia zaten al te wachten op Minerva. Toen die er eindelijk om 19.30 ook was kon Suzanne beginnen met vertellen. Even moest ze zich bedenken hoe ze zou kunnen beginnen.

Het was 2 september toen ik voor het eerst naar Zweinstein mocht. Mijn tante had me verteld dat dit ook het jaar was dat de grote Harry Potter op school zou zitten. Met zoekende ogen keek ik toen over het perron 9 3/4 opzoek naar Harry Potter. Een jonge van elf jaar die 1m 70 lang was. En zeer gespierd. Zwart warrig haar en heldere groene ogen. Maar waar ik ook keek geen Harry Potter. Wel was en een klein zielig mager jongetje. Deze had wel dat Zwarte en warrige haar en de twee mooiste groene ogen die ik ooit gezien had". Achter haar hoorde Suzanne een klein gesnuif. Ze wist dat Harry niet van complimentjes hield. Maar nu moest hij wel. Anders zou hij zichzelf nog verraden.

"Ik was de hele trein door gelopen maar kon hem nergens vinden. Die avond werden we allemaal gesorteerd. Toen de naam van Harry Potter werd geroepen liep dat kleine en magere jongetje naar voren. Ik kon niet geloven dat, dat de grote Harry Potter was. Mijn ideaal beeld van Harry Potter was meteen tot nul gemaakt".

Suzanne haalde opnieuw de foto's van de boeken tevoorschijn.

1 Harry Potter en de bloederige trol  
2 Harry Potter en de vampier trio.  
3 Harry Potter en de feniks van tijd.  
4 Harry Potter en de ring van geloof.

Het waren de titels die iedereen herkende van de kinderboeken die er over Harry waren uitgebracht. Suzanne had er ook foto's bij gelegd die uit de ochtendprofeet kwamen. Het was een plakboek vol knipsels over Harry potter. Alles wat ze maar als klein meisje had verzameld, had ze mee genomen.

"Dit bleek dus allemaal nep te zijn. Dagen daarna hoorde ik overal in school dat Harry potter een over het paard getilde jongen was. En iedere keer als ik hem zag lopen was hij alles maar dat niet. Het was vooral Draco Malfidus die de verhalen rond liet gaan. Ze hielden van hem of ze haten hem. Maar de meisjes dachten alleen maar dat hij een held was en geen gewone jonge. Tot die ene dag rond het meer. Ik was een wandeling aan het maken rond om het meer van Zweinstein. Daar in de verte zag ik hem zitten. Alleen en verlegen. Het leek wel alsof hij aan het huilen was. Dat bleek ook waar te zijn toen ik naast hem ging zitten".

"Bij jij ook zo iemand die mij alleen maar leuk vind om iets waar in niets van weet. Die mij alleen maar leuk vind omdat ik drie weken geleden heb gehoord dat mijn ouders waren vermoord en wel van mij hielden". Daar zat hij de grote Harry Potter. Mijn held van vroeger. Waarom het toen gebeurde weet ik ook niet maar voor ik het wist huilde ik en ik huilde hart. Die dag heb ik hem enorm laten schrikken. Toen ik weer kon praten vertelde ik dat hij mijn held was. En niet van wegen het geen wat ik gelezen had. Ik vertelde hem over Voldermort en dat die ook mijn ouders had vermoord. En ook mijn oom. Althans dat hadden zijn dooddoeners voor hem gedaan. Die dag heb ik hem verteld dat hij mijn held was omdat hij hem gestopt had".

De herinnering bracht opnieuw tranen in de ogen van Suzanne. Ze wist dat het voor Harry net zo pijnlijk moest zijn. Maar ze had het beloofd. Alles wat ze wist zou ze vertellen. En ze had zich voorgenomen om zichzelf ook niet te sparen.

"Harry heeft mij toen verteld dat hij heel slecht behandeld was. En dat hij nooit echt liefde heeft gekend. Over hoe hij werd geslagen en vernederd". Dit was het moment dat Minerva even raar opkeek naar Suzanne. Je kon duidelijk zien dat ze Suzanne niet geloofde.  
"Juffrouw Bonkel. Zo erg was het toch zeker niet". Dat Minerva niet wist wat ze precies vertelde aan Suzanne was wel te zien. De ogen van Suzanne stonden meteen vol vuur. Ze kon het ook niet helpen om uit te vallen tegen een van de professoren die ze vroeger zo erg mocht.

"Het spijt me professor. Maar wist u dat Harry vanaf zijn komst bij zijn familie is verteld dat hij niets anders dan een gedrocht was. Wist u dat hem was verteld dat er nooit iemand van hem zou houden. Waarschijnlijk wel. Maar wist u ook dat hem was verteld dat zijn ouders nooit van hebben gehouden. En dat ze door zijn schuld zijn omgekomen. En dat hem nooit iets was verteld over onze wereld. Wist u dat Harry werd geslagen en opgesloten in een kast onder de trap. Nee, en u wist ook niet dat Harry een foto had uit een modeblad had. Daar stond een vrouw en een man op. Als hij dan weer eens was opgesloten, stelde hij zich voor dat het zijn ouders waren. Denkbeeldige ouders die wel van hem hielden. Wist u dat allemaal Professor. Wist u ook dat hij dagen geen eten kreeg. En dat dan zijn enige redding die denkbeeldige ouders voor hem waren".

De woede die Suzanne had, begon nu wat weg te zakken. Langzaam kwam ze weer tot rust en keek de professor aan.  
"Het spijt me Professor" bracht ze met moeite en tussen haar tranen door uit. Minerva echter wuifde het weg.  
"Je hebt hellemaal gelijk Suzanne. Ik heb er nooit aan gedacht om het hem te gaan vragen. En er ook nooit bij stilgestaan om het uit te zoeken".

Deze keer was het Suzanne die het weg wuifde. Het was namelijk Professor Perkamentus die ervoor had moeten zorgen. Hij was namelijk degene geweest die hem daar had geplaatst. En dat was iets waar ze het allemaal over eens waren. Minerva vertelde hen dan ook dat ze morgen weer een hartig woordje met Perkamentus hierover zou hebben.

Tom had nog gauw even een rondje drinken gehaald. Hij stond wel even met verbazing te kijken toen Suzanne twee boterbiertjes bestelde. En al helemaal dat ze er eentje binnen een paar seconde leeg had. Hij had haar het boterbiertje nooit zien pakken. Iedereen liet even het verhaal tot zover op zich inwerken. Vlak daarna ging Suzanne weer verder.

"Harry en ik werden toen vrienden. We wisten niet wat er zou gebeuren als je vrienden in een ander huis had. We waren er immers nog maar net. En we hadden allebei gezien hoe iedereen tegen Zwadderich deden. Dus besloten wij om onze vriendschap geheim te houden. Harry vertelde mij dat Hermelien getreiterd werd en dat er niets aan werd gedaan. En ik vertelde hem over mijn tante en dat ze hoofd was van de schouwers afdeling. Ik legde hem uit wat het inhield en ook wat ze voor hem kon doen. We besloten om een brief te schrijven naar mijn tante en daarna om Hermelien te gaan helpen. Maar op de avond van Halloween gebeurde er iets. Er was een trol in het kasteel gekomen en Harry had samen met Ron, Hermelien gered.

In het kasteel deed het de leerlingen alleen maar meer naar Harry kijken. Hij was een held en hij had het bewezen. Bij het meer vertelde hij me dat hij het alleen maar had gedaan omdat Ron haar had gepest. En Ron had hem alleen maar geholpen om dat het moest. Hij moest het van Harry, en ik weet het ik zag hoe Harry hem mee trok".

Suzanne rommelde wat in haar tas en pakte de brief die ze naar haar tante had gesteurd.

A/N deel twee begint met die brief


	4. 4 Het eerste jaar voor en op school 2

4 Het eerste jaar voor en op school 2.

**_Lieve Tante._**

**_Ik ben in Huffelpuf geplaatst.  
Precies zoals u het voorspeld had.  
En ik heb ook al mijn eerste vriend gemaakt.  
U zult het niet geloven maar het is Harry potter.  
Echt waar Tante ik ben vrienden met Harry Potter._**

**_Hij is helemaal niet wat de kranten hebben verteld.  
Hij heeft al die tijd bij dreuzels gewoond.  
Hoewel ze zijn familie zijn ziet hij ze niet zo. Om eerlijk te zijn tante ziet hij er niet goed uit.  
De eerste keer dat ik hem zag zat hij nog onder de blauwe plekken._**

**_In een gesprek dat ik met hem had heeft hij mij een hoop verteld.  
Hij is daar geslagen en voor gedrocht uitgemaakt.  
Ze hadden hem verteld dat er nooit iemand van hem zou houden.  
Hij wist niet eens wie zijn ouders waren._**

**_Hij heeft mij ook verteld dat hij tot zijn elfde in een kast sliep.  
In een kast onder een trap kunt u dat geloven.  
Daar moest hij ook dagen lang blijven zitten, opgesloten met een slot erop als hij straf had.  
Ze hebben hem zelfs heel weinig eten gegeven.  
Echt waar tante hij is mager en heel klein.  
En gisteren met Halloween heeft hij een berg trol verslagen.  
Ik heb het hem wel tien keer gevraagd voor dat hij het toegaf.  
Zelf vond hij het normaal. Iedereen zou dat toch doen zei hij._**

**_Tante kunnen we hem niet bij ons in huis nemen.  
Het is alleen maar voor de vakantie.  
Hij is net zoals ik zijn ouders verloren.  
Alleen heb ik een tante die van mijn houd en hij word geslagen.  
Hij heeft echt niemand Tante._**

**_Ik meen het Tante.  
Hij is geen egotripper.  
Nee, hij is eerder verlegen en hij is lief.  
O en hij heeft hele mooie groene ogen._**

**_Dag Tante, liefs van Suzanne._**

Amalia had de brief voor gelezen, en vroeg of zei mocht vertellen wat er daarna gebeurd was. Suzanne knikte en liet Amalia gaan. Zelf deed ze stiekem haar hand achter haar rug. De hand die van onder de onzichtbaarheidmantel haar hand in schoof kneep haar zachtjes. Ze wist nu dat Harry het nog niet op een lopen had gezet. En dat was voor haar al een hele geruststelling. De grootste angst dat Suzanne had was dat Harry het niet aan kon. Ze wist dat er een hoop ellende was geweest in zijn leven. En deze depressie was daar het resultaat van geweest. En het is dan altijd maar afwachten of de tovenaar of heks er nog wel uit kon komen. En dit was een van de punten die Harry zelf ook nog niet wist. Hij wist dat haar tante hem had geholpen alleen wist hij nog niet op welke manier.

14 juni 2015 uur, uit het oogpunt van Amalia.

Amalia keek nog eens even naar Suzanne en ook over haar schouder heen. Harry begreep nu ook dat Amalia van zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel afwist.  
"Nou ik kreeg die brief van Suzanne. Het was op een zaterdag ik weet het nog goed. Er kwam een witte sneeuwuil de kamer in gevlogen. Ik had nog nooit zo een mooie uil gezien".  
Suzanne voelde de hand van Harry verslappen. Ze wist dat hij nu ook aan Hedwig dacht. Zelf kneep ze meteen in zijn hand. Ze wist als er een moment was dat hij weg zou lopen dan was dit er een van. En ze zou er alles aan doen om hem hier te houden. Hedwig was de enige vriend geweest die echt altijd bij Harry was gebleven. En ook de enige die echt haar leven voor hem had opgeofferd.

Amalia wist dat Suzanne Harry de kracht zou geven die hij nodig had. En daarom ging ze dan ook langzaam verder.  
"Normaal werk ik nooit op zaterdag maar deze keer maakte ik een uitzondering. Ik wist in mijn hart dat Suzanne mij nooit om hulp zou vragen als dat niet nodig zou zijn geweest. En ze zou zeker haar eigen ouders er niet bij gehaald hebben.  
Dus ben ik meteen naar het ministerie geweest. Daar heb ik het adres gevonden van de plek waar Harry verbleef. En ik moet toe geven als ik hem daar weg kon halen had ik het ook meteen gedaan. Nog nooit in mijn leven had ik zulke dreuzels gezien. Er was geen woord van liefde die ze voor Harry over hadden. Ze vonden hem zoals Suzanne al zei een gedrocht. Hij koste teveel en was nergens goed voor. En waar ik ook keek er was geen ene foto van hem. Er waren alleen maar foto's van een of andere walrus die ze hun zoon noemde.

Die dag ben ik bijna een uur bij hun geweest en na veel vragen kwam ik er achter dat ze Harry eigenlijk nooit hadden gewild. Toen leerde ik ook dat Albus hem bij hun had gebracht. Dus mijn volgende stap lag voor de hand. Toen ik weer bij mij thuis was schreef ik een briefje naar Albus, met het verzoek om mijn nichtje te zien. En als hoofd van de schouwers had ik dat recht.

Die zondag daarna ging ik op bezoek bij Suzanne. Ze had met mij afgesproken op een plek langs het meer van Zweinstein. Tot mijn verbazing zat daar ook een schriel mannetje. Het bleek de grote Harry Potter te zijn geweest.  
Na een heel gesprek met hen beide kwam ik erachter dat Harry best wel slim was. Hij vertelde me dat hij express dom had gedaan. Op die manier leek zijn neef slimmer en kreeg hij ook wat minder klappen. En het scheelde hem veel pijnlijke nachten in zijn kast. Het ging me echt aan het hart. Toen ik dat allemaal had gehoord.

Later die middag was ik bij Albus op het kantoor. Er zijn toen harde woorden gevallen. Hij vertelde me dat Lilly een bloedspreuk had gedaan om Harry te beschermen. En dat, dat ook de rede was dat Harry bij zijn familie moest blijven. Toen Albus mij alles had uitgelegd kwam ik erachter dat het maar voor twee weken per jaar hoefde. Toen ik hem aanbood om hem daarna bij mij en Suzanne te laten verblijven wilde hij daar niets van weten. Hij vertelde mij dat hij dat toen al met de Wemels had overlegd. Later bleek dat hij gewoon niet wilde dat ik en Suzanne hem zouden helpen. Het zou namelijk zijn plannen door elkaar hebben gegooid. Harry moest en zou de kracht van de liefde vinden. En hij dacht dat Hermelien en Ginny dat het beste konden doen. Maar hij heeft nooit geweten dat Suzanne hem die kracht al had gegeven.

Later heb ik nog vaak met Suzanne over Harry gesproken en ieder jaar was hij nog maar voor twee weken bij die dreuzels. Later bleek ook dat Arthur pas een week voor de zomer vakantie was gevraagd of hij Harry bij hem in huis wilde nemen. En het was dan ook meteen duidelijk dat Molly er alles aan zou doen om Harry en Ginny bij elkaar te brengen. En ook dit hielp weer met de plannen van Albus. En ik zal niet zeggen dat de ideeën van Albus verkeerd waren, nee. Maar het had ook op een andere manier gekund".

14 juni 2100 uur Suzanne vertelt verder.

Suzanne die nog steeds de hand van Harry in die van haar had. Voelde hem steeds een beetje terug trekken. Het was duidelijk dat Harry het moeilijk had. Er waren zoveel herinneringen die hij weg had gedrukt. En dat was niet verwonderlijk met alles wat hij op zijn schouders had gekregen. En nu was het dan eindelijk tijd voor hem, tijd om met zijn verleden tot rust te komen.

Met nog een borrel van Tom en een blik van haar tante ging Suzanne weer verder.  
"Het jaar op school ging rustig verder. Buiten Sneep om kwam Harry steeds meer uit zijn schulp. En nog steeds zochten wij elkaar stiekem op. Hermelien en Ron hebben dat nooit geweten. Alleen Ginny heeft dat geweten en heeft ons daar ook vaak bij geholpen net als Loena. Maar dat was pas in de latere jaren. Het was even na de kerst vakantie geweest toen Harry mij vertelde over het cadeau van zijn vader.  
Ik was dol blij dat hij iets had dat van zijn vader was geweest.  
Toch in de dagen daarna werd Harry weer steeds stiller. Hij at minder en sliep heel slecht. Waarom dat was wist ik niet. En in een van onze uurtjes samen heb ik hem dan ook voor het blok gezet. Wat hij vertelde leek mij zeer onwaarschijnlijk. Maar hij hield vol en zou het mijn laten zien.

Die nacht kwam hij mij ophalen en liepen we samen door het kasteel. In een verlaten lokaal liet hij me de spiegel van Neregeb zien. Ik schrok toen hij mij vertelde dat hij zijn ouders daar in kon zien en ook hoeveel hij op zijn vader leek. Hoe lief de glimlach van zijn moeder was. Ik wist zelf dat mensen gek konden worden bij het kijken in die spiegel. En was dan ook bang dat het ook met Harry zou gaan gebeuren. Als er een was die echt naar zijn ouders verlangde was hij het wel. Harry trok mij naast hem en toen zag ik ook mijn eigen ouders. En ik miste hen ook net zoals Harry die van hem miste. Alleen had ik een Tante die van me hield en dat hielp mij. En Harry had niemand. Twee dagen later hoorde ik dat Perkamentus wist dat Harry iedere avond in die spiegel had gekeken. En ook dat hij hem had weggehaald. Dat was ook een van de dingen waar ik erg blij om was.

De weken daarna waren weer rustig. Tot ik op een ochtend zag dat er honderdvijftig punten waren verdwenen van het bord van Griffoendor. Het was al gauw duidelijk dat het door Harry en Hermelien was gekomen. Maar ook Marcel en Draco hadden punten verloren. En bijna het hele kasteel haten Harry. Zwadderich stond weer aan de leiding en iedereen gaf Harry daarom de schuld. Hermelien en Marcel daarvan vonden ze het niet zo erg. Nee, het was Harry en alleen maar Harry. Iedereen ging ver van hem vandaan zitten. En niemand zei nog iets tegen hem. Ze sloten hem overal buiten. Zelfs Ron deed mee met iedereen. Hij was heel anders tegen over Harry dan dat hij normaal was. Hij was nog wel zijn vriend maar toch minder. Iets wat Harry nooit opviel". Even kneep Suzanne bij die woorden hard in de hand van Harry.

"Een week later deed er opnieuw een verhaal de ronde. Harry zou met een of ander beest gevochten hebben in het verbodenbos. En er zou een centaur geweest zijn die zij aan zij met Harry had gevochten tegen dat beest. In mijn gesprek met Harry kreeg ik te horen dat het de straf was die hij had gekregen. Hij moest toen met Hagrid en de andere opzoek gaan naar een gewonde eenhoorn. Daar had hij een gedaante gezien die zich verhulde achter een kap. Deze gedaante stond op het punt om Harry te gaan aanvallen. Dus als het niet voor Firenze was geweest, was Harry misschien toen al gedood. Harry vertelde mij dat Firenze hem had verteld dat het Voldermort was geweest. Dat was dus de tweede keer dat Harry aan hem was ontsnapt.

Harry vertelde mij opeen gegeven moment dat er een speciale steen verborgen was in het kasteel. Het was de steen van Nicolaas Flamel. De bewuste steen die je het levens elixer kon geven. En Harry wist toen zeker dat Sneep hem wilde stelen. Hij vertelde mij alles en ook dat ze pluisje hadden gezien. Die driekoppige hond van Hagrid.

Zelf vertelde ik alles aan mijn Tante. En dat was iets wat Harry wist. Hij wist dat als het nodig was, mijn tante hem dan zou helpen. Maar hij had alleen maar het vermoede omdat niemand het hem echt wilde zeggen of hij gelijk had. En zo ging het dus een aantal weken verder. Het was bij het eten dat Perkamentus ineens werd weg geroepen. Zelf vond ik het ook heel vreemd maar dacht daar zelf ook niet bij na. Het was Harry zelf die mij die middag vertelde dat Perkamentus op weg was naar het ministerie. En dat hij die avond de steen zou gaan halen. Ik vertelde hem dat ik met hem mee wilde en dat ik hem overal bij zou helpen. Maar dat wilde hij niet.

Nee, ik moest Hedwig met een brief naar mijn Tante steuren. Die moest dan aan Albus vertellen dat Harry de steen ging halen. Ik moest toen opwacht gaan staan en aan Perkamentus vertellen of hij nog binnen was".

Nu was het Amalia die in de tas aan het rommelen was en er een briefje uit haalde.

**_Lieve tante._**

**_Help, Harry is op weg naar de steen.  
Perkamentus is nu op weg naar het ministerie.  
En daarom denkt Harry dat Sneep vandaag de steen gaat stelen.  
Hij heeft het tegen Minerva verteld maar die heeft hem niet geloofd._**

**_Wild u als Perkamentus daar is aangekomen.  
Vertellen dat Harry de steen aan het beschermen is.  
En dat hij sneep zal tegen houden._**

**_Ik zal hier op Perkamentus wachten  
en hem hier vertellen hoe alles er dan voorstaat._**

**_Liefs Suzanne._**

"Die avond wist ik wanneer Harry naar de steen ging. Toen ik daar een half uur later kwam zag ik door de deur heen dat de hond sliep. Het luik waardoor ze naar binnen waren gegaan was helemaal kapot. De tanden van de hond stonden er nog in. Het was ook opdat moment dat ik bang werd dat er iets ergs was gebeurd met Harry. Zelf wist ik toen nog niet dat Hermelien en Ron ook met hem mee waren gegaan. De minuten dat ik daar stond leken wel uren. En bij ieder geluid keek ik dan ook gretig naar binnen. Maar iedere keer dat ik keek zag ik geen Harry.

Toen was daar ineens professor Perkamentus. Hij keek mij aan en vertelde me dat hij het bericht van mijn tante had gehoord. Ze zijn nog binnen was alles wat ik hem hoefde te vertellen. Opnieuw keek ik met angst naar het luik waar ook Perkamentus in verdween. Tien minuten later stonden ook Sneep en Minerva ineens voor me. Toen wist ik dat Sneep de steen niet zou stelen. Het bracht me een rustgevend gevoel. Harry was daar dus alleen en er kon hem niets gebeuren. Hoe angstig was het dan niet toen ze een bewusteloze Ron mee naar boven namen. Hermelien die naast hen liep was bebloed en keek zorgelijk naar Ron.

Ik vroeg hen waar Harry was, maar niemand gaf mij een antwoord. Later hoorde ik dat ze ook niets tegen Harry hadden verteld. Ze hadden met geen woord gesproken dat ik daar op hem had staan wachten. Minerva en Sneep liepen met de bewusteloze Ron naar de ziekenzaal. Hermelien liep achter hen aan en had niet een keer omgekeken. Niet een keer had ze gezegd dat Harry ook nog binnen was. Het was pas een halfuur later dat Perkamentus met Harry in zijn armen naar buiten was gekomen. Of hij het express heeft gedaan weet ik nu nog steeds niet. Maar Toen Perkamentus voorbij liep had hij het cadeau van de vader van Harry bij mijn voeten laten vallen.

In de zieken zaal hoorde ik dat Harry opnieuw met Voldermort had gevochten. En dat hij nog maar amper leefde. Ik kon toen mijn tranen niet inbedwang houden maar hield me stil. Die nacht heb ik gezien hoe Poppy Plijster lang met hem bezig is geweest. Rond vier uur in de ochtend ben ik bij Harry gaan zitten en heb zijn hand vast gehouden. Hermelien zat bij Ron en was samen met hem een dag later weer weggegaan. De dagen die erop volgde zag ik veel mensen binnen komen. Ze hadden allemaal snoep voor Harry bij zich. Hermelien en Ron kwamen iedere dag maar een half uurtje. Zelf zat ik er bijna de hele dag. Hermelien ging dan even bij Harry zitten en Ron at al zijn chocokikkers op. En gingen daarna weer weg. Echt interesse hadden ze niet voor Harry, en Ron zeker niet. Die wilde alleen maar zijn chocokikkers. Toen Harry eindelijk bij kwam zat ik naast hem. Professor Perkamentus was er ook en zat aan zijn andere kant. Harry wist dat ik er was. En ik denk dat Perkamentus het ook wist. Hij heeft alleen niets laten blijken en dat was dan ook wel weer leuk.

Ik heb met verbazing zitten luisteren toen Harry vroeg of de steen was gered. Dat hij Voldermort voor de tweede keer had verslagen wuifde hij weg. Nee hij was meer bezorgd om Nicolaas Flamel. En om zijn vrienden Hermelien en Ron. Zijn vrienden die maar een uurtje bij hem waren geweest in de laatste twee dagen. En dan was er nog iets. Albus Perkamentus wist nog iets belangrijks. En hij weigerde dat aan Harry te vertellen. Hij vond dat Harry er niet klaar voor was. Nu ik terugkijk was hij er wel klaar voor. Maar eerlijk is eerlijk. Ik had het ook niet verteld aan een jongen van elf.  
Die avond heb ik samen met Harry een brief aan mijn tante geschreven. Daar hebben we in verteld wat er allemaal was gebeurd en dat het weer veilig was.

Die avond was het, het eindejaar 's feest en een dag later zouden we weer terug gaan naar huis. In de Zweinstein express hebben we nog wel heel even afscheid van elkaar genomen.  
Daar heb ik hem verteld dat het maar voor twee weken was. En dat hij mij altijd kon schrijven. Toen wist ik nog niet dat er een huis elf was die het weer voor hem zou verpesten. Maar dat vertel ik jullie morgen wel weer".

14 juni 22.30 uur.

Tom had een laatste ronde ingeschonken en keek de tafel rond. Hij kon niet geloven dat Harry twee kaar dat jaar oog in oog had gestaan met Voldermort, en hij hem weer had tegen gehouden. Minerva zelf had een enorm schuldgevoel. Als ze zelf eerder had gekeken hoe het met Harry was dan had hem een hoop ellende bespaard gebleven. Dat was iets dat Harry ook was opgevallen. Hij liet de hand van Suzanne los en liep om de tafel heen naar Minerva.

"Professor u heeft het nooit kunnen weten. Net als u geloofde ik Perkamentus op zijn woord. Hij heeft het goed gedaan maar het had ook anders gekund. Maar dat is altijd achteraf. En u weet niet hoe belangrijk u bent geweest de afgelopen twee jaar. Zonder u had ik het nooit gered". Fluisterde Harry in haar oor. "Als ik ooit een keuze had voor een oma, dan was u die keuze geweest. En daar hoef ik geen seconde over te twijfelen".

Later die nacht zou Harry, Minerva nog een keer bedanken. Hij zou haar ook echt op haar hard drukken dat hij haar niets kwalijk nam. Iets waar ze zich toch zorgen om had gemaakt. Hij vertelde ook het verhaal dat hij aan Suzanne had verteld de avond ervoor. Het was toen ook voor het eerst dat Harry Minerva ooit had horen vloeken. Toen ze op haar zak horloge keek was het al zeer vroeg in de ochtend.  
"Harry, ik ga nu naar Hagrid. Dit laat ik niet op mij zitten. Wat hij bij jou heeft gedaan ga ik hem nu ook vertellen". Harry keek geroerd naar hoe ze het weer voor hem opnam. Maar hij hield haar toch even tegen.  
"Zou u niet eerst even gaan slapen het wordt vanavond weer een lange avond. En ook een waar u voor wild gaan zitten".  
Minerva keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Ze knikte en ging naar bed.


	5. 5 Wie, wat, Waarom

5 Wie, wat, Waarom.

15 juni 11.00 uur, Suzanne en Molly.

Suzanne was op weg om wat dingen voor haar en haar tante te gaan halen.  
Door alles wat er met Harry was gebeurd de laatste dagen. Was dit een van de dingen die er een beetje bij in geschoten waren. Het was dan ook in een van de winkels dat ze tegen het lijf van Molly Wemel aan liep. Even schrok ze en wilde zich gaan verontschuldigen. Toen echter zag ze dat het Molly was.  
"Jij" was alles wat ze uit kon brengen. Molly keek haar aan maar wist niet echt wie ze voor zich had.  
"Wie bent u als ik vragen mag" vroeg Molly haar geïrriteerd.

Suzanne keek haar schattend aan. Wist Molly nu echt niet wie of ze was, of deed ze maar alsof. Het was iets dat Suzanne een beetje verwarde. Tot op het punt dat ze het stemmetje in haar achterhoofd hoorde.  
"Harry Potter heeft zichzelf mede door haar twee jaar opgesloten. Mede door haar is hij twee jaar depressief geweest". Riep dat stemmetje haar toe.

"Sorry mevrouw Wemel. Maar ik ben Suzanne, Suzanne Bonkel. En een goede vriend van Harry. U weet wel Harry Potter. Hij die het leven van uw zoon heeft gered in het zesde jaar".  
Eigenlijk wilde ze het over Ginny zeggen. Maar dacht dat het best wel pijnlijk zou zijn nu dat Ginny dood was. Molly deed echter net alsof ze het niet begreep en keek haar vragend aan.  
Suzanne kon dit spelletje. Het was iets wat haar tante ook altijd deed als ze iets wilde weten. Maar dit spelletje kon Suzanne ook en ging dus verder.

"Ik zie dat u niet weet wie Harry potter is, dus zal ik u helpen". Inmiddels waren er meerdere klanten bij Suzanne en Molly gaan staan. Allemaal hadden ze de naam Harry Potter gehoord en wilde dus allemaal het fijne ervan weten. Tussen die mensen stond ook een jonge blonde vrouw van 18 jaar.  
Suzanne had iedereen zien kijken, maar ook hoe Molly daardoor zenuwachtiger werd. En dus maakte ze handig gebruik van de luisterende oren.

"Kijk Harry Potter heeft uw man gered in zijn vijfde jaar. U weet nog wel toen hij was aangevallen door de slang van Voldermort. En hij heeft uw schoondochter gered van een berg trol. Ik weet dat uw zoon hem daarbij heeft geholpen. Maar het is mij te oren gekomen dat Harry met hem heeft gevochten. En dat Ronald Wemel alleen maar een spreuk heeft gedaan. Ronald Wemel heeft hij in zijn zesde jaar ook gered van een vergiftiging.  
En ik weet ook dat Harry Potter een goed woordje heeft gedaan bij mijn Tante, om uw man een betere baan te geven. U weet wel mijn tante Amalia Bonkel".

Molly keek de winkel rond en zag al die blikken die haar aan keken. Ze wist dat iedereen op haar antwoord wachtte en dat ze dus iets moest doen. Inwendig wilde ze Suzanne vervloeken maar dat kon niet. Het zou niet alleen haar maar ook haar man een slechte naam bezorgen. Even was ze stil en bedacht een antwoord.  
"Het spijt mij Suzanne was het. Maar die Harry Potter waar u het over heeft is voor mij dood. Hoe hij mijn dochter heeft behandeld dat zal ik hem nooit vergeven. Maar dat zal ook iets zijn waar u niets van weet. Hoewel misschien weet u daar wel van. Kijk Harry potter heeft mijn dochter op haar sterfbed bedrogen, en volgens mij was dat met u".

Met een voldane grijns keek Molly naar Suzanne. Zo dacht ze, dat is er uit. Ze had van Hermelien gehoord dat Suzanne ook bij haar was geweest.  
Suzanne keek Molly aan maar keek niet verbaasd. Het was een antwoord dat ze had verwacht. En het was ook niet de eerste keer dat ze die had gehoord.

"Ik weet dat, dat over mijn is gezegd mevrouw Wemel. Maar ik weet als geen ander dat het een leugen was. En ook dat Harry Potter, Ginny nooit heeft bedrogen. Echter hoezeer ik u hier daarvoor wil vervloeken heb ik een verzoek voor u.  
Kijk aanstaande zaterdag wordt het laatste testament van Ginny voor gelezen. En ik zou u en uw Familie daar graag bij uitnodigen. Kunt u Harry potter voor mij inlichten. Ik weet namelijk niet waar hij de afgelopen twee jaar is geweest". Suzanne wist dat het een kleine leugen was. Maar ze had het er graag voor over.

Met die laatste woorden verliet Suzanne gauw de winkel. En liet Molly beduusd achter. Ze wist dat Molly nooit heeft gehoord over een testament van Ginny. En dat zou de vrouw regelrecht naar Goudgrijp steuren. Voor een testament van Ginny Wemel die er niet was.

*#*

15 juni 13uur, Amalia en Arthur

Amalia zat achter haar bureau en had haar hoofd in haar armen gelegd. De avond ervoor had Suzanne haar nog van alles verteld. Het ging er hoofdzakelijk om wat iedereen had gedaan bij Harry. Toch had Suzanne ook iets voor haar achter gehouden, iets wat de rede was voor alles. Hoewel Suzanne niet alles inhoudelijk had verteld. Had ze wel globaal verteld wat ze Harry hadden aangedaan. En zelfs Amalia kon niet begrijpen waarom ze dat allemaal hadden gedaan. Ze wist wel dat ze nu alvast met een iemand een gesprek kon hebben.

Met een tegenzin in haar hart keek ze omhoog. Ze had Suzanne beloofd dat ze het volgende gesprek zou houwen. Maar ze was niet zeker van de uitkomst.  
"Ingrid, kun je Arthur Wemel even voor mij laten oproepen en vertellen dat hij hier moet komen". Met een zucht keek ze naar de deur. Over nog geen drie minuten zou Arthur daar staan. Ze wist dat Harry hem niet veel kwalijk nam. Maar zij zelf was daar nog niet zo zeker van. Arthur Hoorde bij Molly en kon dus de zelfde gedachten gang hebben als Molly.

"Amalia ik moest komen van jou" vroeg Arthur bij de deuropening.  
"Ja Arthur ik heb wat persoonlijke vragen voor jou. En ik hoop op een goed en eerlijk antwoord" vertelde Amalia hem. Arthur keek bedenkelijk maar ging in de aangewezen stoel zitten. Hij zat wat onwennig meer wist ook niet waarom.

"Arthur er is mij gisteravond iets ter oren gekomen en daar wilde ik het met jou over hebben". Arthur knikte en wachtte geduldig af. Hij had niets te verbergen en kon iedere vraag hanteren. Dus angstig hoefde hij niet te zijn.  
"Oke Amalia ik wacht af en luister geduldig" vertelde hij aan Amalia.

Amalia stond op en sloot de deur van haar kantoor. Ze wist dat Arthur daar niet van op zou kijken. En keek dan ook met wee moet op naar de vragen die ze moest stellen. Bij een kastje dat in de hoek stond pakte ze een fles wijn en schonk twee glazen vol.  
"Arthur, Ik heb een vraag over Harry Potter". Haar blik gingen meteen naar de ogen van Arthur. Ze zag hoe ze van een vragende naar een verdrietige blik gingen. Nu was alleen de vraag waarom Arthur zo keek.

"Amalia ik weet niet waar je naar toe wild maar ik kan jou er weinig over zeggen. Ik Heb Harry al bijna twee jaar niet meer gezien. De laatste keer was een week na de begrafenis van Ginny". Het gezicht van Arthur werd meteen tien jaar ouder.  
"Ik weet niet wat er toen was gebeurd en Molly heeft het me ook nooit willen zeggen. Ik kwam thuis en werd omver gelopen door Harry. Ik wilde nog wat aan hem vragen maar hij riep allen wat tegen mij voor hij verdween". Arthur wachtte even en keek naar de vragen de blik van Amalia.

"Arthur. Het spijt me maar Molly wild mij niet meer zien. Ik neem het jou niet kwalijk. Maar je zult mij niet meer zien" Arthur keek Amalia recht aan.  
"Dat waren de laatste woorden die ik van Harry heb gehoord. En ik geloof nooit dat Harry Ginny heeft bedrogen. En ik zeg dit niet om dat het jou nichtje is maar omdat Harry zo niet is. Ook geloof ik dat Suzanne niet zo zou zijn. En ik zou hem zo graag nog eens willen zien". Arthur keek naar de handen die op zijn schoot lagen.

Amalia keek hem bedenkelijk aan. Voor haar zat een gebroken man. Ze wist dat hij veel om Harry gaf en had gegeven. Hij was integer en eerlijk. Zijn gevoelens waren oprecht.  
"Arthur, ik kan jou zeggen dat zaterdag het testament van Ginny word voorgelezen. Harry zal daar ook zijn. Kom dan ook en steun hem hij zal het nodig hebben. Arthur keek op van die woorden maar knikte toch.

*#*

15 juni 12.30 uur, Minerva en Hagrid.

Minerva was net op het kasteel aangekomen. Ze wist dat ze Harry had gezegd dat ze met Hagrid zou gaan spreken. Maar als je in haar hart keek wilde ze het eigenlijk niet. Ze wist als geen ander hoeveel spijt dat Hagrid had. Toch wist ze dat Harry meer voor haar betekende dan Hagrid. Zeker na wat hij haar in haar oor had gefluisterd. Eerst ging ze naar het portret van Albus. Daar had ze ook nog even een appeltje mee te schillen. Het enige nadeel was dat het Portret enkel en alleen maar een herinnering was en niet de echte Albus. En toch zal het haar een kleine deugd doen.

Met het vuur in haar ogen kwam ze haar kantoor binnen gestormd.  
"Ah, Minerva. Hoe is het nu met Harry deze dag". "Albus hou je mond ik ben nog niet klaar met jou". Haar toon was kil en vurig. Albus was al te lang met Minerva vrienden geweest om te weten dat dit niet goed was. En keek dan ook naar een uitweg die er niet was. Hij deed op nieuw zijn mond open maar sloot hem ook weer meteen.

Met een zucht ging Minerva op haar stoel zitten en keek Albus door dringend aan.  
"Albus weet jij nog wat ik heb gezegd toen we Harry bij die dreuzels neer legde". Haar vraag was simpel maar deed Albus toch wat verbleken.  
"Ik weet het Minerva, maar het was voor het Grote goed dat begreep jij toch ook." "ALBUSSSSS". Minerva riep fel zijn naam en begon toen het verhaal van Suzanne over het eerste jaar van Harry, maar vooral van dat daarvoor aan Albus te herhalen. Albus keek naar de boden van zijn lijst. Hij schaamde zich en wist dat hij gefaald had. Hij wist ook dat hij vaker bij Harry had moeten kijken en ook dat hij dat niet had gedaan.

Minerva keek hem boos aan. Ze wist dat hij schuldig was. En keek met tegenzin tegen op naar de rest van de week. Wat zou ze nog meer te horen krijgen van Suzanne. En wat zou Harry haar nog allemaal gaan vertellen. Ze wist dat hij die avond en nacht daarvoor nog lang niet alles had verteld. Even keek ze uit het raam van haar kantoor. Het huisje van Hagrid stond er vrolijk bij. De manier waarop het rook uit de schoorsteen kwam leek op een plaatje uit een prentenboek.  
"Jammer dat ik zijn dag ook moet verpesten" bedacht Minerva nog even.

Toen ze bijna drie uur later zijn huis verliet. Liet ze een hevig huilende Hagrid achter. In haar hart voelde ze de pijn dat ze hem had aangedaan. Inwendig wilde ze hem troosten. Maar wist dat ook hij net als iedereen die week troost bij zichzelf moest zoeken. En dat was ook de gedachten die ze bij hem achter liet.

*#*

15 juni 15.00 uur, Tom en de tweeling.

Die middag in de lekke ketel zag Tom twee roodharige jongens binnen komen. Tom wist dat zij de zaken partners van Harry waren. Ook wist hij dat hun met zijn geld de zaak waren gestart. Alleen wist hij nog niet waar hun loyaliteit lag. Was dat bij hun familie of bij Harry.  
Even was Tom aan het twijfelen, en toen nam hij een besluit.

Met twee boter biertjes in de hand liep hij op de tweeling af en ging zonder wat te vragen bij hun aan tafel zitten. Beide keken op maar zeiden niets. Het was voor hen de eerste keer dat Tom zo bij hen was komen zitten.  
"Jongens ik heb jullie wat te vragen en ik hoop dat dit onder ons blijft". Beide keken een beetje wantrouwend naar Tom, maar uiteindelijk knikte ze toch.

Tom keek opgelucht en haalde nog twee boterbiertjes.  
"Het eerste wat ik vragen wilde is of jullie nog wat van Potter hebben gehoord". Tom vroeg duidelijk om Potter om maar niet het idee te wekken dat hij contact met Harry had. Fred keek naar George en schudden toen van nee tegen Tom.  
"We willen het wel graag weten, we missen onze zaken partner". Tom wist dat ze het meende maar hij wilde meer zekerheid.  
"Maar na alles wat hij gedaan heeft, hij was niet eens op de begrafenis van Ginny". Riep Tom een beetje verbaasd. Hij deed alsof want hij wilde weten hoe de tweeling zou reageren.

"Tom, Harry is niet op de begrafenis geweest omdat hij er geen pers bij wilde hebben. En dat respecteerde wij. Hermelien en Ron hadden daar een andere mening over maar wij niet. En om eerlijk te zijn denken we dat hij er wel is geweest. Harry zou zoiets alleen maar voor ons doen en niet voor zichzelf".

Tom zag aan de uitdrukkingen op hun gezichten dat hij een beetje te ver was gegaan. Tom twijfelde even of hij zich wel of niet moest verontschuldigen.  
"Ik weet niet of dit helpt, maar ik weet dat Harry een gebroken man is geweest de laatste twee jaar. En dat hij aanstaande zaterdag bij de lezing zou zijn van het laatste testament van Ginny".

Geen van de tweeling wist dat Ginny een testament had gemaakt. De enige die dat zouden weten was hun vader en moeder of Harry. Maar als het pas na twee jaar werd voor gelezen dan was het dus Harry die het wist.  
"Ik denk dat dit alleen voor ons is broertje. Onze zakenpartner voert iets in zijn schild. Of het is ons zusje die wat van plan was". Met een knik naar Tom stonden George en Fred op en verlieten de lekke ketel.

*#*

15 juni 14.00 uur, Suzanne bij een café in dreuzel Londen.

Suzanne zat buiten voor een café in dreuzel London. Ze was na het gesprek met Molly de wegisweg ontvlucht. Wat Molly tegen haar had gezegd was niet nieuw maar wel pijnlijk. De laatste twee jaar was dat al vaker gezegd. Hoe vaak ze haar niet hadden beschuldigt.  
Meestal over het fijt dat ze dachten dat ze vreemd ging met Harry Potter. En niemand wist hoe het daadwerkelijk zat. Harry zou de laatste zijn die zich zou vergrijpen aan een andere vrouw. Zelfs als ze naakt voor hem had gestaan zou hij het nog niet doen.

Tuurlijk ze waren hecht als het om hun vriendschap ging. En van afstand kon je denken dat ze een stel waren. Maar het was niet zo. Suzanne wilde het wel maar Harry was trouw aan zijn Ginny geweest. Ginny die een geweldige vriendin van haar was geworden in hun laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Het was iets dat ze Ginny nooit zou kunnen aandoen. Of ooit aan had kunnen doen.

Dit waren de dingen die door haar hoofd bleven spelen van af het moment dat Suzanne het briefje van Harry had gehad. Altijd had ze het gevoel dat er meer was dan dat Harry had laten blijken. En altijd had ze het gevoel dat hij iets achterhield. En tuurlijk vertelde hij haar alles, maar toch altijd met een doekje eroverheen. Net als de laatste keer. Die keer dat hij het bos in was gegaan. Helemaal alleen om het tegen Voldermort op te nemen. Hij had haar later verteld dat hij het moest doen en dat hij gedood was. Pas een maand later aan het bed van Ginny had hij haar verteld dat hij gedood moest worden. Anders hadden de anderen geen kans gehad om Voldermort te doden. Hij had zichzelf voor hen en iedereen in Engeland opgeofferd. Gewoon zijn leven gegeven om de anderen te redden.

En het zelfde had hij ook nu weer gedaan. Twee jaar terug had hij wat verteld maar ook weer een gedeelte achtergehouden. Het gedeelte wat ze over Suzanne hadden gezegd. De reden waarom hij geen contact meer met haar wilde. Het was weer zo als altijd. Harry nam de schuld op zichzelf en nam de anderen in bescherming.

"Bonkel". Suzanne keek op toen ze haar achternaam hoorde. Voor haar stond een forse man met een rode paardenstaart. Naast hem stond een vrouw met lang blond haar. Ze wist dat ze haar ergens van kende. Maar de jongen kwam haar ook bekend voor. De rode haren waren duidelijk die van een Wemel.  
"Dag meneer, en u bent" "Wemel, Bill Wemel". Suzanne reikte hem de hand maar Bill nam hem niet aan.  
"Wat kan ik voor u doen meneer Wemel". Vroeg Suzanne vriendelijk aan Bill. Uit haar ooghoek zag ze dat de blonde dame wat onwennig naar Bill Wemel opkijken.

Ineens wist ze het, dat was Fleur Wemel, zijn vrouw. En een van de kampioenen van het toverschool tornooi. Ze waren ooit goede vrienden, zij en Harry. Maar of dat nu ook nog zo was dat wist ze niet.  
"Mevrouw Bonkel, ik wilde u vragen waar u de durf vandaan haalt, om mijn moeder zo voor schut te zetten. En ook om haar zo in het openbaar te beledigen". Suzanne verwijde haar ogen en keek Bill recht aan.  
"Meneer Wemel, Ik heb uw moeder niets anders dan de waarheid verteld. Echter was zij het die mij voor een hoer uitmaakte. Het was niet met die woorden maar het kwam er wel op neer. Ik zou namelijk de bedriegster zijn geweest, die het met Harry Potter deed toen mijn vriendin Ginny Wemel in het zieken huis lag".

Bill was even uit het veld geslagen maar kwam gauw terug. "Of dat waar is weet ik niet en het kan mij ook niet zo veel schelen. Wat ik wel weet is dat Harry, haar een week aan haar lot heeft overgelaten. Maar ook dat hij na haar dood. Voor iets meer dan een maand lekker op vakantie is geweest. En dat u ook nergens was gezien. En dan had u nog de durf om op haar begrafenis te komen".

Suzanne keek Bill met vurige ogen aan. Alles wat hij haar nu vertelde was een leugen. Ze wist het, ze was daar zelf bij. Toch de manier dat hij het tegen haar vertelde gaf haar toch respect. Hij was de eerste die het haar recht in het gezicht vertelde.  
"Meneer Wemel, denkt u dat nu echt. Hebt u enig idee wat Harry allemaal voor u en uw familie heeft gedaan. Denkt u nou echt dat hij Ginny zou bedriegen. Ik denk dat u Harry slechter kent dan welke Wemel dan ook". Bill Snoof hoorbaar door zijn neus.  
"Mevrouw Bonkel, ik zeg u dit eenmaal. Laat mijn Familie met rust. En als u Mr. Potter ziet, zeg hem dat hij dood kan vallen. En ook dat mijn Familie hem nooit meer hoeft te zien".

Met die woorden stormde Bill weg. Hij had niet door dat Fleur was blijven staan en hem boos nakeek. Zes of zeven stappen verder had hij het wel door en draaide zich om.  
"FLEUR meekomen nu meteen". Fleur deed een wenkbrauw omhoog.  
"NON". Met grote passen pakte Bill Fleur bij de hand en wilde haar mee trekken.  
"Fleur ga mee, ik wil niets met haar of Harry meer te maken hebben". Riep Bill geïrriteerd tegen Fleur.  
"Non. Ik wil weten wat er met 'arry is" beet Fleur hem toe. Even keek Bill haar aan.

"Fleur jij weet wat hij ons en Ginny heet aan gedaan. Hij is een schoft en een..". Nog voor Bill was uitgesproken onderbrak Fleur hem.  
"Ik weet niet wat 'arry jullie heeft aangedaan. Maar 'arry is mijn vriend en ik geloof et als ik et van hem eb geoort". Fleur begon boos te worden. Het was iets dat Suzanne meteen opviel. Het Franse accent van Fleur kwam weer langzaam terug, en haar volume nam ook toe.

"Wat, ik heb jou alles verteld wat hij gedaan heeft. En ook hoe hij Ginny heeft behandeld" riep Bill fel.  
"Non. Jij ebt verteld wat jouw moeder ebt verteld. Maar ook jij, bent niet bij Ginny geweest. En weet dus ook niet wat 'arry echt ebt gedaan" riep Fleur weer even fel terug. Even keek Bill naar zijn vrouw.

"Wil jij mij zeggen dat je haar eerder geloofd dan jou eigen man. Dat je de kant van Potter over die van mij, of over die van mijn Familie kiest".  
Fleur keek Bill nu recht aan en duwde een hand in haar zij. Met haar heup iets naar links en een vinger recht in zijn gezicht. Suzanne kon niet helpen om een giechel binnen te houden. Als er ooit een echte dame was geweest dan was Fleur het wel.

"Oui, ik kies 'arry boven jou, ik kies 'arry boven Wemel". Bill stond haar met groten ogen aan te kijken.  
"'Arry heeft mijn zusje gered uit et meer. Ze is een Glamorgana net als ik. En water is dodelijk voor ons. Hij eeft mij gered in et doolhof. En ik kies 'Arry boven mijn fader et la mère". Bill wilde wat zeggen maar kon niet de juiste woorden vinden.  
"En ik blijf ier en zonder jouw".

"Fleur als jij kiest om haar te geloven dan wil ik niet meer jouw man zijn. Dan is het over tussen ons".  
"Oui, dag Bill".

Suzanne keek het allemaal aan en keek met verbazing naar Fleur. Ze had net haar huwelijk weggegooid voor haar vriendschap met Harry. Het was een respect voor Harry die ze nog niemand anders had zien doen. Ze kon het dan ook niet helpen om alles aan Fleur te gaan vertellen.  
Toen ze aan het einde van het eerste schooljaar kwam had ze een huilende Fleur in haar armen. Alles wat ze hoorde was nieuw voor haar. En maakte Harry alleen maar bijzonderder in haar ogen. En het zelfde gelde ook voor Suzanne, toen fleur over Harry had verteld..

*#*

15 juni 16.00 uur, Luna en Amalia.

Toen Amalia een klop op de deur hoorde keek ze meteen naar de klok. Suzanne zou er pas om 17 uur zijn. Maar wie dit was wist ze niet.  
"Kom binnen" achter de deur stond een jonge blonde vrouw. Ze had grote dromerige ogen en keek Amalia Dromerig aan.  
"U bent de tante van Suzanne Bonkel is het niet. En u weet ook waar Harry Potter nu is". Ze vroeg het niet zozeer, nee ze vertelde het meer tegen Amalia.

Amalia keek haar aan en schatte haar in. Wie was deze blonde vrouw en wat wilde ze met Harry. Was ze een vriend of een vijand.  
"Sorry, maar wie bent u, en wat wild u" vroeg Amalia vriendelijk.  
"Oooo het spijt mij. Mijn naam is Loena, Loena Leeflang. Ik ben hoofd redacteur van de Kibbelaar".

"Sorry ik weet niets over Harry Potter en ik spreek niet met de pers" was het vlugge antwoord van Amalia. Loena keek haar dromerig aan, maar ging niet weg.  
Amalia wilde opstaan en haar vriendelijk verzoeken om weg te gaan. Echter Loena begon weer te praten.  
"Ik weet dat u contact heeft met Harry Potter. Ik heb Suzanne zien ruziën met Molly Wemel. Daar bij heb ik gehoord dat Ginny een testament heeft. Deze wordt zaterdag middag voor gelezen. Ik wilde vragen of ik daar bij mag zijn. Ik was bij het maken van dat testament". Amalia hief een wenkbrauw omhoog maar zij niets.

"Ik denk dat als u het aan Suzanne vraagt, dan zal zij u wel vertellen dat Harry het goed zou vinden. En als hij het wild dan wil de Kibbelaar nog een interview met hem hebben. Zoals hij weet zal ik hem en zijn verhaal met respect behandelen. Dat heb ik in het vierde jaar gedaan en zal dat nu ook weer doen". Met dat als laatste woorden stond Loena op en liet een verbouwereerde Amalia achter.

Hoe lang Amalia voor zich uit had gekeken wist ze niet. Maar ze kwam weer bij toen Suzanne haar naam riep.  
"Tante ga je mee. We worden zo weer verwacht in de lekke ketel. Ik moet over het tweede jaar van Harry gaan vertellen". Amalia knikte en stond meteen op. Ze wilde nu zelf ook wel eens weten wat haar nichtje en Harry allemaal hadden besproken in al die jaren daar op Zweinstein.


	6. 6 Het tweede jaar 1

6 Het tweede jaar 1.

15 Juni 17.30 uur Amalia en Suzanne.

Amalia liep samen met Suzanne door de wegisweg. Bij de Tovertweeling Topfopshop hield Suzanne even stil. Ze vertelde aan haar tante dat Harry zich iedere dag had afgevraagd wat hij fout had gedaan. En steeds als hij Hermelien zag vroeg hij zich dat meer en meer af. Na al die jaren had ze alles weggegooid. Ze had Harry nooit gevraagd hoezo of waarom.

Amalia kon niet helpen om even gauw naar binnen te kijken. Ze kon niet echt begrijpen waarom Harry zo in die cirkel was blijven hangen. En al helemaal niet waarom Hermelien zo belangrijk was. Het was ook een van de vragen die ze aan haar nichtje had gesteld. Die had haar echter geantwoord dat ze het pas die avond zou gaan vertellen. Nou het zou slechts een gedeelte zijn, dat ze hen zou vertellen. Iets waar Amalia gewoon tevreden mee moest zijn. Hoewel het haar behoefte voor het antwoord niet echt bevredigde.

Suzanne trok haar tante mee toen ze een hand in haar rug voelde. Ze keek even opzij maar zag niets of niemand. Dus ze wist meteen dat Harry achter haar liep. Ze gaf hem een klein glimlachje en hoopte dat hij ook terug lachte. Ze kon het niet zien nu hij weer onder zijn mantel was, maar ze hoopte wel dat hij het deed. Met zijn drieën liepen ze de lekke ketel in. Achter in het café zagen ze Minerva en Tom alweer zitten. Maar deze keer zat ook Fleur aan de tafel.

Nog voor dat Suzanne naar binnen wilde voelden ze dat er iemand naar buiten wou. Met een grip die Harry niet had verwacht werd hij tegen gehouden. Zacht maar door dringend siste Suzanne tegen Harry.  
"Ze weet niet dat jij hier bent. En ze heeft iets voor jou gedaan dat ik nooit had verwacht. En ik denk dat je het verplicht bent om naar haar te luisteren. Zo niet dan stop ik hier mee en zie je mij nooit meer POTTER".

Amalia die nog achter haar nichtje stond hapte hoorbaar naar adem. Ze had nooit verwacht dat haar nichtje ooit nog eens zo tegen Harry zou praten. Hat gaf haar een mengeling van meelij en trots. Trots dat haar nichtje een stam punt in nam en meelij met Harry dat hij het over zich heen kreeg. Ze keek naar de hand die iets onzichtbaars tegen hield. Langzaam zag ze de spanning die erop stond verslappen.  
"Oke ik zal naar haar luisteren, Maar als".  
"Niks als Harry. Jij luistert naar haar. Ik meen het ik stop hier zo mee. Het heeft lang genoeg geduurd. En ik wacht niet nog eens twee jaar op jou. Is dat begrepen". Weer was daar de toon van Suzanne. Een toon die Harry niet vaak had gehoord.

*#*

15 Juni 18.00 uur lekke ketel.

Bij de tafel stelde Suzanne Fleur voor aan Tom en Amalia. En ging toen zelf ook op een stoel zitten. Even bracht ze haar hand naar achteren en voelde in het niets. Was Harry toch weg gegaan was de eerste gedachten die door haar heen ging. Maar toen voelde ze zijn vingers in de haren en zuchtte ze iets. Met een lieve glimlach keek ze naar Fleur.  
"Fleur ik heb jou hier uitgenodigd omdat het belangrijk is voor Harry. Zoals ik jou vanmiddag heb gezegd waren we bang dat hij zelfmoord wilde plegen. Hij heeft zich afgesloten van de toverwereld en wilde niet meer. Ik heb toestemming om zijn verhaal te vertellen en ik wilde dat jij daar ook bij zou zijn. Je weet dat ik jou hulp nodig zal hebben in zijn vierde jaar en ook in het laatste jaar".

Fleur knikte en keek verdrietig naar de grond.  
"Ik heb van morgen mijn huwelijk opgezegd met Bill. Hij wilde dat ik koos voor Hem of Harry. Harry heeft mijn leven en dat van mijn zusje gered. En alleen daarvoor zal ik hem altijd vertrouwen. Hij is belangrijker voor mij dan Bill ooit zal zijn. Ik heb dan ook tegen Bill gezegd dat ik Harry zou kiezen over mijn fader et la mère". Suzanne was daarbij en het spijt mij niet. Harry heeft een hart van goud en ik weet dat hij trouw is. Ik heb de verhalen nooit geloofd. En ik zal er zaterdag ook voor Harry zijn. En als hij wil zal ik er ook daarna voor hem zijn".

Dit bracht iedereen tot een geschrokken blik. Suzanne die de hand van Harry vast had voelde hem knijpen en wist dat hij er ook van was geschrokken. Nooit had hij verwacht wat hij voor anderen kon betekenen. Het was iets dat hij had over gehouden aan de tijd die hij bij die dreuzels had gewoond. Hij was niets waard en nooit zou er iemand van hem houden. Dat was een gedachten die tot op de dag van vandaag nog in zijn hoofd mee speelden. En dat was ook een van de angsten die hij met Suzanne had gedeeld.

Op het moment dat Suzanne wilde gaan beginnen aan het verhaal kuchte Tom.  
"ik wil nog even zeggen dat ik vandaag met de tweeling heb gesproken. Ik moest zeggen dat ze hun zaken partner missen. En ze aan zijn kant staan en niet aan de kant van de anderen".

Het was op dat moment dat ook Amalia het woord nam.  
"Ik heb vandaag ook iemand opgezocht, en ik heb bezoek gekregen. Arthur heeft ook nooit in de verhalen van de anderen geloofd. Hij weet zeker dat er meer achter het verhaal zit dan dat hij weet. Alleen hij leeft met Molly dus het is moeilijk voor hem. Maar ik weet zeker dat hij pas een oordeel neemt als hij ook de kant van Harry weet". Weer voelde Suzanne een klein kneepje in haar hand. Ze wist dat Harry nog steeds achter haar zat en dat hij het begreep.

"Verder heb ik ook nog bezoek gehad van ene Loena Leeflang. Ze wil een gesprek met Harry voor haar Kibbelaar. Ze is zijn vriend vertelde ze me. Het gekken is dat ze weet dat ik contact met Harry heb en dat Suzanne het ook heeft. Nog voor ik wat kon zeggen liep ze alweer de deur uit". De vertwijfeling was nog te horen in de stem van Amalia.  
Tussen haar en Suzanne in hoorde ze de zachte fluisterstem van Harry.  
"Ik denk dat ik meer mensen heb laten vallen dan dat er mij pijn hebben gedaan. Ik haal haar en Marcel er morgen ook maar bij. Ik denk dat die het wel verdiend hebben. De tweeling die horen het zaterdag allemaal wel".  
Niemand anders had de stem van Harry gehoord. Maar Suzanne knikte van ja. Het was bijna niet te zien maar Harry zag het wel. En hij wist ook meteen dat het goed was.

*#*

15 juni 18.45 Het tweede jaar.

Suzanne keek even rond de tafel en kneep voorzichtig in de hand van Harry. Het was nu weer aan haar om het verhaal van het tweede jaar te vertellen. Ze wist dat dit ook weer wat moeilijke momenten met hem mee zou brengen voor Harry. Het grootste punt zou Dobby zijn. Harry had zoveel aan die kleine elf te danken en dat wist ze. Maar ook Dobby was er niet meer.

"Op het station zag ik Harry weg lopen met zijn hoofd naar beneden. Hij liep naar een walrus van een man. En daarnaast stond een dunne vrouw. Ze keken hem aan alsof hij net in de modder had gelegen. Aan mijn tante vroeg ik of dat de oom en tante van Harry was. Ze vertelde me dat zij het waren en er liep meteen een rilling van angst over mijn rug. Ik moest er niet aan denken dat ik een klap van die man zou krijgen. En zeker niet als ik me niet mocht verdedigen met magie. En voor Harry was het twee weken van hel die er aan zaten te komen. Ik wilde nog op hem afrennen en hem in een knuffel nemen maar dat mocht ik niet. Ik moest het met de brieven gaan doen die wij naar elkaar zouden gaan schrijven.

En dat was ook het eerste dat meteen mis ging dat jaar. Een dag later kreeg ik al mijn eerste brief van Harry. Hij vertelde mij dat zijn familie hem helemaal aan het negeren was. Hij kreeg nog heel weinig te eten en ze zeiden niets. Het was net als of hij er niet was. Ik had hem een brief terug geschreven en hoopte op een anderen. Die brief kwam vier dagen later.  
Dat ik verbaasd was door die brief was zacht uitgedrukt".

Suzanne haalde een briefje uit haar tas en las hem voor.

**_Lieve Suzanne._**

**_Ik weet niet wat ik fout heb gedaan maar het spijt mij.  
Ik zit hier te wachten op een brief van iemand maar er komt niets.  
Niet van jou en ook niet van Ron of Hermelien.  
Dus ik heb iets fout gedaan._**

**_Het spijt mij echt. Maar ik weet niet wat het is.  
Mijn oom en tante zeggen niets.  
En als ze wat zeggen is het kort en hatelijk.  
Ik zit nu bijna de hele dag op mijn kamer opgesloten.  
Ik kijk naar buiten en geef wat aandacht aan Hedwig.  
Maar meer dan dat doe ik ook niet.  
Mijn school spullen zijn opgesloten in de kast onder de trap.  
Ik kan dus ook geen huiswerk maken._**

**_Alsjeblief Suzanne vertel me wat ik fout heb gedaan.  
Ik weet niet wat het is maar het spijt me echt._**

**_Schrijf me alsjeblief  
je vriend Harry Potter._**

Even keek Suzanne naar de blikken rond de tafel. Allemaal stonden ze verbaasd.  
"Kijk Harry had niets fout gedaan. En het was duidelijk dat hij mijn brief niet had gehad. En ik moest dus meteen opnieuw een brief naar hem gaan schrijven. Daarin vertelde ik hem dan hij niets fout had gedaan en hij dat zeker niet moest denken. En dat ik nog steeds zijn vriendin was. En dat ik dat zou blijven ook.

Dagen lang zat ik te wachten op een antwoord van Harry. Maar niets kwam geen brief geen krabbel niets. Wel kwam mijn tante op een avond naar binnen gelopen".  
Dit was het punt dat Amalia de hand van Suzanne pakte en vertelde dat ze het even over nam.

*#*

15 juni 20,00 uur Amalia.

"Ik zat op mijn kantoor op de schouwers afdeling toen mijn secretaresse binnen kwam gestormd. Ze riep. Nou eigenlijk schreeuwde ze het meer. Of ik al wist dat de Harry Potter een waarschuwing had gekregen. Ik keek toen op en vroeg hoezo en waarom.

Het bleek dat Harry potter een zweefspreuk had gebruikt. Natuurlijk was daar niets van waar maar dat wisten wij toen nog niet. Wel ben ik meteen naar huis gegaan. Aan Suzanne heb ik toen gevraagd wat of er aan de hand was met Harry. Ze vertelde mij dat ze het niet wist, en liet me de twee brieven zien die hij had geschreven. Maar ze vertelde me ook dat ze al vijf brieven terug had gesteurd.

Die avond ben ik erg laat naar het huis gegaan waar Harry woonde. Ik wist dat ik nog niets voor hem kon doen maar ik kon al wel gaan kijken. Ik liep toen langs het huis. Op het eerste oog bleek dat er niet veel verschil was met de laatste keer dat ik daar was. Maar ik besloot toch om ook aan de achterkant te gaan kijken. Inmiddels wist ik dat Harry een kamer had gekregen en niet meer in die verschrikkelijke kast sliep. Aan de achterkant van dat huis zag ik Harry zitten en naar buiten kijken. Voor zijn raam zaten tralies van wel 3 cm dik.

Dat was ook het moment dat ik genoeg wist. Ik zou de volgende ochtend naar Perkamentus gaan en hem eisen dat hij Harry daar zou weg halen. Ik wist dat de twee weken om waren. Zou Perkamentus dat niet doen dan Zou ik het later die middag zelf wel gaan doen. En dat was ook wat ik vertelde aan Suzanne. De volgende ochtend was ik al vroeg op Zweinstein en hoorde dat Harry al bij de Wemels was. Fred, George en Ron Hadden hem daar weg gehaald. Daarna heb ik er niets meer mee gedaan, iets wat ik mezelf nog steeds kwalijk neem".

Amalia voelde nu de hand van Harry op haar schouder en die kneep zachtjes. Je hebt het geprobeerd hoorde ze hem fluisteren.  
Die zomer verbleef Harry bij de Wemels en kreeg mijn Nichtje nog veel stiekeme brieven". Met een beetje trots keek Amalia naar Suzanne die haar ook weer met een lach aan keek. Voor ze het weer overnam van haar tante.

*#*

15 juni 20,30 uur Suzanne.

"Harry had mij verteld dat een huis elf zijn post had achter gehouden. En ook dat het die huiself was geweest die, die Zweefspreuk had gedaan". Angstvallig noemde ze niet de naam van Dobby. Ze wilde het niet nog moeilijker maken voor Harry dan dat hij het al had. Ze zou het wel later die week doen als ze zijn naam met trots kon benoemen. Die zomer hebben wij velen geheimen briefen naar elkaar gestuurd. En altijd vloog Hedwig midden in de nacht op en neer tussen onze huizen. En niemand is daar ooit achter gekomen" vertelde Suzanne met een beetje trots.  
"Toen ik na de zomer weer in de Zweinstein express zat op weg naar school ben ik hem wederom gaan op zoeken. En weer zag ik hem nergens. En bij het grote feest had ik hem ook niet gezien. Wel hoorde ik een sterkverhaal dat hij samen met Ron met een auto was gekomen. Een vliegende auto nog wel. Tuurlijk geloofde ik daar niets van maar het bleek wel waar te zijn.

Ik heb hem dan ook een dag later behoorlijk op zijn donder gegeven omdat hij dat gedaan had. Hij had immers Hedwig kunnen sturen. Maar daar had meneer even niet aan gedacht". Harry porde Suzanne na die woorden zachtjes in haar zij. Met een kleine beweging sloeg ze zijn hand weg. Ze hoopte dat niemand haar had gezien. En dat was ook zo behalve Fleur die had haar beweging door gehad. Ze zei gelukkig niets maar hield die kant van Suzanne daarna goed in de gaten.

"Dat jaar begon overigens al meteen weer goed. Smalhart had voor een foto in de ochtend Profeet gezorgd waar hij samen met Harry op stond. Je kon duidelijk zien dat Harry niet in die foto wilde maar dat kon Malfidus niets schelen. Hij heeft hem daar aardig mee gepest. En iets terug doen kon hij ook niet want Sneep zat hem constant op zijn hielen. En ja ik weet dat Sneep aan de goede kant stond en dat hij moest doen alsof. Maar ik denk nog steeds dat hij er nog lol in had. Vooral toen hij Harry zo aan het sarren was". Het laatste vertelde Suzanne met veel haat in haar stem.

"Maar ik dwaal even af. Smalhart was onze nieuwe professor verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten. Het was een van de klassen die ik samen met hem mocht doen dat jaar. We hadden ook kruidenkunde met elkaar. Maar afijn bij onze eerste les liet Smalhart ons al zien hoe goed hij was. We moesten vragen beantwoorden over zijn ogen zijn lach en welke kleur hij het mooiste vond. Natuurlijk had Hermelien ze weer allemaal goed". Suzanne kon het niet laten om bij haar laatste opmerking even met haar ogen te rollen.

"Aan het einde liet hij zien hoe wij Keltische aardmannetjes moesten vangen. Nou hij liet zien hoe hij ze los kon laten. Ze maakte een ravage van het klas lokaal. Ik ben net als de anderen meteen uit het lokaal gerend. Alleen Hermelien, Harry en Ron bleven achter. Ook Marcel Lubbermans bleef achter want die was aan de lamp gehangen. Door een aantal van die aardmannetjes.  
Ik zelf bleef bij de deur opening staan om te kijken wat ze met zijn drieën gingen doen. Ik zag Harry de ene naar de andere spreuk op de aardmannetjes af vuren. Hij was gefocust en snel. Hij had geen enkele angst op dat moment. Natuurlijk heeft Hermelien alles in een keer verstijfde met een mobiles spreuk. Maar Harry was de enige die echt aan het vechten was. En hij zag er goed uit toen hij het deed. Zijn ogen straalde een soort magie uit die ik bij geen ander heks of tovenaar ooit heb gezien. Toen pas snapte ik ook waarom hij de jongen was die bleef leven. Hij had zoveel moet in zich en dat kwam er die dag voor mij uit".

*#*

15 juni 21,00 uur Fleur.

Suzanne hield stil en keek opnieuw de tafel rond. Ze pakte een paar galjoenen en vroeg of Tom een rondje drinken wilde halen. Amalia en Minerva wilde ook wel even naar de wc en gingen dat dus ook meteen doen. Het was ook toen even dat Fleur haar kans nam.  
"'Arry. Ik weet dat jij daar bent. Het spijt me dat ik niets van me eb laten oren. Ik wist even niet was ik moest doen. Ik eb jou in de steek gelaten. 'et spijt mij 'arry. Maar et is ect waar. Ik eb Bill verlaten voor jou. Iets wat ik al veel eerde ad moeten doen. Ik eb em verlaten omdat onze vriendschap meer waard is dan wat dan ook".

Suzanne kon de oprechtheid horen die Fleur in haar stem liet door schemeren. Toen ze zag dat ze naar haar hand keek wist ze dat Harry het nu ook wist. Harry vertelde zacht genoeg zodat alleen hun beide het konden horen. Dat hij ook beter naar zijn vrienden had moeten kijken. Hij had zelf ook beter moeten weten dat niet iedereen het zelfde was. Dat had hij in zijn vierde jaar wel geleerd. Langzaam kwamen de anderen weer een voor een terug en dronken rustig hun drankjes op. Het was ook nu weer dat Suzanne twee Boterbiertjes had besteld en dat ze er weer eentje zo leeg had. Weer was het weer even zo dat Tom verbaast opkeek maar opnieuw vroeg of vertelde hij daar niets over. En ging Suzanne weer verder.

*#*

15 juni 21,30 uur Suzanne.

"Weken was het weer rustig tot het punt dat de eerste verstening plaats vond. Het was de kat van Filder die als eerste was versteend. Bij de kat stond een tekst op de muur dat de geheime kamer weer was geopend. Ik ben meteen die dag erop een brief naar mijn tante gaan schrijven. Het was ook op die dag dat Harry mij voor het eerst vertelde dat hij een stem had gehoord. Een stem die niemand anders kon horen. Ik heb het hem toen niet gezegd maar ik was bang dat Harry iets teveel klappen van zijn oom had gehad.

Iets waar ik tot op de dag van vandaag nog af en toe aan twijfel". Weer kreeg Suzanne een kleine por in haar zij.

"Harry vertelde mij dat Draco nu constant Hermelien aan het uitschelden was voor modderbloedje. Hij wist dat het iets met onrein bloed te maken had maar meer dan dat begreep hij er niet van.  
Dus in een van onze wandelingen vertelde ik hem alles over het woord modderbloedje. Ook verteld ik hem nog meer over de nacht dat zijn ouders waren gestorven. Zo had ik hem toen ook verteld dat ze op Halloween waren gedood. Wat mij wel verbaasde was dat hij niets over hun was gaan op zoeken. Hij had mij toen toe gegeven dat hij bang was. Bang dat hij iets zou vinden dat hij niet leuk zou vinden. Want steeds als hij iemand tegen kwam keken ze alleen maar naar zijn litteken. Maar nooit naar hem. En als ze hem dan wel zagen was het van. Je lijkt op James maar je hebt de ogen van jouw moeder.

Harry was nou nooit eens Harry. Maar altijd die jongen die bleef leven of de zoon van. Maar nooit Harry. Tuurlijk was hij dat wel voor mij en ik denk ook voor Hermelien en Fleur. Maar bijna nooit voor de volwassenen. Op mijn tante en Minerva na". Suzanne gaf een glimlach naar de beide dames. En kreeg er ook een terug.


	7. 7 Het tweede jaar 2

H 7 Het tweede jaar 2

Minerva moest even gaan verzitten. Ze had een klein beetje spijt dat ze in het eerste jaar ook zo over Harry had gedacht. Ook zij zelf zag alleen maar James lopen met de ogen van Lilly. Maar ze wist dat ze dat nooit aan Harry had verteld.

Terwijl iedereen hun drankje aan het drinken was bleef Suzanne met haar hand naar achteren zitten. De hand van Harry die ze in die van haar had voelde heerlijk aan. Het gaf haar een gevoel van vertrouwen en hoop. Eindelijk naar twee lange jaren had ze de hand van Harry weer eens vast. En nu zou ze hem nooit meer los laten ook. Wat er ook zou gaan gebeuren. Harry was nu weer bij haar en ze zou hem houden.

*#*

"De weken na de kat van Vilder, namen weer rustige vormen aan. Bij Halloween was Harry er niet die was naar een sterfdag feestje van haast onthoofde Henk gegaan. Iets wat hij me later vertelde, en dat hij pas weer zou doen wanneer hij dood was maar niet eerder. Het was een ramp geweest vertelde hij me.

Alles werd rustig tot dat de eerste zwerkbal wedstrijd van het jaar werd gespeeld. Het was zoals ieder jaar Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich. Draco zat nu ook in het team als zoeker. Een plaats die zijn vader duidelijk voor hem had gekocht. Door iedereen een nimbus 2001 te geven. En ik maar altijd denken dat Perkamentus eerlijk was. En recht vaardig". Opnieuw kon Suzanne het beetje venijn dat ze voor Albus had niet onderdrukken.

En hoewel Minerva normaal Albus in verdediging nam deed ze dat nu niet. Alles wat Suzanne hem verweet was rechtvaardig in haar ogen en dat liet ze dan ook gewoon toe.

"Hoewel ik altijd voor Huffelpuf zou zijn kon ook ik het niet laten om voor Griffoendor te juichen. En dan vooral voor Harry. Alles leek heel goed te gaan ze stonden voor en gingen op een mooie voorsprong af. Tot dat die ene beuker in eens heel raar ging doen. Hij zigzagde over het veld heen opzoek naar Harry. Toen hij bij hem was deed dat ding alles om hem te raken. Zelfs na een time-out van Plank ging de beuker weer op Harry af. Ik zag hoe Fred en George Harry beschermde. Tot op het punt dat ze dat niet meer van Plank mochten doen. Als ik op dat moment zelf een bezem had gehad had ik het gedaan.

Harry vloog alle kanten op en ineens ging hij achter de snaai aan. Ik zag hoe hij steeds dichter bij kwam maar ook hoe hij van uit het niets door die beuker werd geraakt. Ik hield toen mijn handen voor mijn mond en dacht daar gaat hij. Hij zal nu echt wel van zijn bezem vallen. Maar nee hoor Harry bleef zitten en ging weer verder. Ik zag hoe zijn vingers om de snaai heen grepen en hoe hij op de grond terecht kwam.

Draco had ondanks het geld van zijn Pappie verloren en Harry had de snaai. Maar de beuker was nog niet klaar. Het ding bleef maar op Harry afkomen. Toen Hermelien hem liet ontploffen was het weer rustig. Smalhart zag dat de arm van Harry was gebroken. En wilde hem gaan genezen. Ik hoorde Harry nog roepen van nee maar het was al te laat. De spreuk van Smalhart was verkeerd en Harry had geen enkele bot meer in zijn onderarm of hand.

Die nacht was ik weer bij Harry gebleven. Samen zaten we tot laat in de zieken zaal te praten. Daar was ik met mijn hoofd naast hem op zijn matras in slaap gevallen. Tot dat we beide midden in de nacht werden wakker gemaakt door een kleine huis elf. Althans, hij maakte alleen Harry maar wakker. Deze huiself vertelde dat hij de beuker op Harry had afgestuurd. En dat Harry weg moest gaan, weg van Zweinstein. Want alleen dan zou hij veilig zijn.

Net zoals Harry begreep ook ik er niets van. Maar we hoorde ook andere stemmen op de gang. Dat was ook de nacht dat de eerste leerling was versteend. Het was Kasper Krauwel. Een kleine jonge met dreuzel ouders en een camera. Toen hoorde wij ook allebei Albus Perkamentus zeggen dat de geheime kamer ook echt weer was geopend".

Nu was het Tom die wat wilde vragen en stak zijn vinger op. Iedereen lachte toen ze Tom dat zagen doen maar Suzanne gaf hem toch giechelend het woord. Tom werd een beetje rood maar ging toch verder.  
"Er zijn een paar dingen dat ik even niet begrijp. Als die beuker door Hermelien was vernietigd. En dat iedereen het zag gebeuren. Waarom hebben dan niet een van de professoren het gedaan. Ik weet dat zoiets gevaarlijk is maar Perkamentus of Banning hadden dat toch wel gekund. En dan die tweede verstening.

Kijk Perkamentus heeft verteld dat de kamer opnieuw was geopend. Dus als dat zo was dan wist hij ook van de eerste keer. Was hij daarbij of stond het in een boek. Zo ja waarom heeft hij dan niet meteen maatregelen genomen. Een andere school of een ander gebouw".

Iedereen keek met open mond naar Tom. Alleen Suzanne keek hem dankbaar aan.  
"kijk Tom dat is nou het genen wat ik mij ook heb afgevraagd. Ik weet dat je die beuker niet meteen had kunnen laten ontploffen maar Perkamentus had het zeker gekund. En Smalhart hadden ze moeten verbieden om ook maar een spreuk te doen in zijn hele leven".

Dat was iets waar de anderen meteen mee in stemde. En naar weer een rondje deze keer van Fleur ging Suzanne weer verder met haar verhaal.

"De week na de verstening van Kasper kwam Smalhart met het idee voor een duelleer club. Iedereen was daar enorm blij mee en ik ook. Ik wist hoe goed mijn tante was en dat wilde ik ook doen. Dus ik was een van de eerste die mij had aangemeld voor die club. Bij onze eerste les had Smalhart weer het briljante idee om Harry op het podium te trekken. En hem te laten duelleren.

Sneep die er ook was wilde dat Draco het tegen hem opnam. En ik zag hoe hij wat tegen Draco fluisterde. Ze begonnen met aftellen van drie naar nul maar bij een gooide Draco al een spreuk naar Harry. Die pareerde hem en Draco vloog naar achteren en kwam vlak voor Sneep neer. Toen Sneep hem weer op zijn voeten had gezegd gooide hij weer een spreuk op Harry. Deze keer toverde hij een slang tevoorschijn.

Het was een Cobra die meteen dreigend op Joost afging. En als Harry niets had gedaan wist ik zeker dat hij Joost had gebeten. Harry begon in eens van uit het niets tegen de slang te sissen. En de slang draaide zich naar hem toe. Toen zag iedereen en hoorde iedereen dat Harry een Sisel tong was. En opnieuw begon de ellende voor Harry.

Nu dat iedereen in het kasteel wist dat Harry een Sisel tong was, was hij ook meteen weer de erfgenaam van Zwadderich. Iedereen liep met een grote bocht om Harry heen. En hoewel Hermelien in hem bleef vertrouwen liet Ron opnieuw zien dat hij hem niet echt geloofde. Harry zat overal alleen en niemand die nog wat tegen hem zei. Ik was de enige met wie hij nog contact had vertelde hij me in een van onze gesprekken rond het meer.

En toen Joost samen met haast onthoofde Henk werd versteent. Ja, toen was het helemaal gedaan voor Harry. En de genen die tegen die verhalen in ging was Draco. Niet omdat hij Harry wilde helpen maar meer omdat hij die aandacht wilde. Vooral over de rug van Hermelien. Gelukkig is Harry erachter gekomen dat Draco niet de erfgenaam was. Hoe of hij dat gedaan heeft, dat weet ik ook niet. Dat is iets dat hij mij nooit verteld heeft".

Suzanne wist dat Harry samen met Ron en Hermelien die wisseldrank had gemaakt maar dat kon ze nu moeilijk zeggen. En ze kon ook niets zeggen over het dagboek dat Harry een paar weken in zijn bezit had gehad. Wand als hij die meteen had ingeleverd dan had Voldermort nooit terug kunnen komen in dat jaar. Maar dat hij dat niet had gedaan heeft wel iets goed met hem mee gebracht. Maar dat zou ze pas aan het einde van het verhaal vertellen.

"De hele school werd afgesloten en we mochten niets meer. We gingen van onze leerlingen kamers naar de lessen en weer terug. Harry en ik zagen elkaar nog maar zo nu en dan. En dan alleen nog maar in de les. Hoe wel we wisten dat we ook met andere leerlingen van andere klassen mochten praten, vonden we het zelf wel heel spannend om het stiekem te blijven doen. Het gaf een heerlijke spanning als je dat zo deed. Het was immers al een geheim dat al meer dan een jaar stand heeft gehouden.

Maar door alle nieuwe regels konden we zelfs dat niet meer zo vaak doen. De enige keren dat we wel konden praten was in de les. En dat was ook niet echt leuk voor ons. Want dan kon iedereen mee luisteren.

Toen Hermelien ook werd versteend was het gedaan met de pret. Harry was het verboden bos in geweest en had daar een groep reuzen spinnen ontmoet. Die hadden hem verteld dat er vijftig jaar daarvoor een meisje was vermoord toen de kamer was geopend. Alleen wist ook de spin niet wie of dat meisje was geweest".

Iedereen die rond de tafel zat luisterde met ingehouden adem naar Suzanne. De gaten die ze in haar verhaal liet spraken boek delen. Minerva keek vaak zorgelijk over de schouder van Suzanne en hoopte dat Harry er nog steeds zat. Tom zat alleen maar met zijn oren te klapperen.

Fleur kreeg alleen maar meer respect voor Harry. Ze wist dat haar eerste opmerking die ze in het vierde jaar had gemaakt onterecht was. De twaalfjarige Harry was meer man dan menig volwassen tovenaar en zeker geen kleine jongen.

Amalia deed moeite om niet haar tas in te duiken en haar kladblok te pakken. Met zulke verhalen had ze altijd de nijging om de schuldige meteen voor de Wikenweegschaar slepen.

Suzanne had haar Boter biertje op en ging weer verder met het verhaal.

"Vaak liep ik naar de zieken zaal. En altijd zag ik Harry naast Hermelien zitten. Hij at niet of weinig en hij sliep ook bijna niet. Hele dagen was hij in de ziekenzaal te vinden. Vaak zat ik onder het cadeau van zijn vader naast hem en praten hele dagen lang. S' Nachts ging hij ook vaak stiekem terug naar de kant van haar bed. Hoewel hij wist dat hij niets kon doen kon hij haar zijde niet verlaten.

Dat deed mij vaak denken aan het eerste jaar toen hij daar zo had gelegen. Hermelien en Ron lieten zich maar even zien. Harry niet die was een echte vriend. En zeker een betere vriend dan dat Hermelien of Ron ooit zullen zijn.

In de zieken zaal vertelde Harry mij dat hij bij Hagrid was geweest toen die werd mee genomen door minister Droebel. Omdat die vijftig jaar daarvoor ook schuldig was bevonden. En ook dat Perkamentus door het bestuur op non-actief werd gezet. Kortom de hele school was over gedragen aan de erfgenaam van Zwadderich. Wel wist hij dat het monster een slang moest zijn. Want hij was de enige die een Sisel tong was en dus ook de enige die de slang zou kunnen horen.

Daarna heb ik niet meer met Harry gesproken. Maar hij vertelde mij het volgende toen alles weer voorbij was.  
Harry had via een briefje dat Hermelien in haar handen had. Gelezen wat voor soort slang het moest zijn. Het was een Basilisk. Een slang die je met een blik kon doden. Dat alleen wanneer je hem recht aan keek. Iedereen die versteend was had hem niet recht aan gekeken. Dus dat was een voordeel geweest. Alleen in hun versteende vorm konden ze nog gered worden. Toen kwam er de bewuste tekst dat de slang iemand had meegenomen de kamer in. Het was Ginny Wemel.

Nu was de schrik echt groot. Geen Perkamentus meer en de slang ging niet alleen voor dreuzel kinderen of voor half bloeden. Nee het had een vol bloed leerlinge mee genomen. En onze redding was Gladianus Smalhart. Een Tovenaar waar je niets aan had. Harry was er zelf achter gekomen dat het meisje dat vijftig jaar geleden gedood was niemand minder was dan jammerende Jenny. In dat toilet heeft Harry ook de ingang van de geheime kamer gevonden.

Ik zal jullie niet precies vertellen wat daar gebeurd is maar het kwam er op neer dat het niemand minder was dan Voldermort. Harry had hem en een slang van wel twintig meter verslagen. En op die manier Ginny gered.

Die avond werd ik verzocht om naar de kamer van Perkamentus te komen. Iets wat ik ook meteen heb gedaan. Tot mijn verbazing zag ik dat Perkamentus weer terug was. Hij vertelde me dat Harry op weg was om Ginny te redden. En dat de slang in de geheime kamer een basilisk was. Het eerste wat door mijn heen ging was hoe wist hij dat. Niemand wist het en hij wist het nu wel. Hij was niet eens hier geweest en toch wist hij het.

Het was ook iets dat ik hem wilde vragen maar dat ging niet. Er stond iemand voor de waterspuwer voor zijn kantoor. En die mocht mij niet zien. Dus Perkamentus deed een zie me niet spreuk op mij en ik was er niet meer.

Tot mijn verbazing kwamen meneer en mevrouw Wemel binnen gelopen. Hoe hun het zo snel wisten wist ik ook niet maar ik was wel blij dat ze er waren. Het zou goed zijn voor Ginny als Harry haar weer bij haar ouders zou brengen. Wat er daarop volgde was niets anders dan wachten en wachten.

Het gekken was dat Felix de feniks van Perkamentus in een keer opvloog en de sorteerhoed beet pakte. Ik stond met verbazing te kijken, maar Perkamentus zij dat Harry er om gevraagd had. Anders zou Felix het nooit doen. En ja hoor een uur later kwam Felix weer terug en had iedereen bij zich. Zelfs Professor Smalhart.

Molly bekommerde zich helemaal om Ginny en Harry zat enkel in een stoel. Hij zei niets en er werd ook niets tegen hem gezegd. We hoorde van Ron dat ze samen naar beneden waren gegaan en dat Smalhart voor een instorting in de gang had gezorgd. Op deze manier was Harry van iedereen af gezondigd geweest. Hij had toen de beslissing genomen om zelf door te gaan. Ieder ander zou wachten maar niet Harry. Hij moest en zou Ginny redden. Harry vertelde wat er in de kamer was gebeurd en Ginny vertelde hoe ze bezeten was geweest.

En weer was het zo dat iedereen zich om Ginny bekommerde en Harry links lieten zitten. Ik weet dat hij het niet erg vond om dat hij het zelf ook met Ginny te doen had. Maar het zou leuk zijn geweest als iemand hem ook een knuffel had gegeven. Pas toen ze weg gingen gaven ze Harry een kleine knuffel en bedankte hem. Maar voor mij was het net alsof ze van hem een cadeautje hadden gehad.

Perkamentus peesde hem en liet Ron een brief schrijven om Hagrid uit Azkaban te krijgen. Toen was het alleen nog Harry, Perkamentus en ik. Nog voor dat Perkamentus mij weer zichtbaar had gemaakt kwam Lucius binnen met een kleine huiself. Het bleek dat die huiself Harry het hele jaar had tegen willen houden voor dit. Iets wat Lucius hem niet in dank heeft afgenomen.

Toen Perkamentus hem had verteld dat het Voldermort was geweest kon ik duidelijk zien dat Lucius bang was. Het was duidelijk dat hij het had gedaan. En toch heeft Perkamentus hem niet bij mijn tante aan gegeven. Iets was ze hem onder een waarheidsdrank zo had kunnen laten bekennen. Wel weet ik dat toen Lucius met Dobby weg ging dat Harry Dobby op de gang had bevrijd. Hij had Lucius erin geluisd door Dobby kleren te geven. En toen Lucius de Avada vloek op hem gooide had Dobby hem weer gered".

Het was op dat moment dat Fleur in tranen uitbarsten. Iedereen die aan Tafel zat keek een beetje op naar Fleur. Met hotten en stoten bracht ze uit waar aan ze dacht.  
"Ik eb die huiself samen mat 'Arry begraven achter ons huisje aan zee. 'Arry was zo lief voor die huiself dat ik nooit begrepen eb waarom. Maar nu snap ik het pas. Hij was een grote elf".

Suzanne voelde opnieuw de hand van Harry wat verslappen toen ze het over Dobby hadden. En weer hield Suzanne uit alle macht vast. Harry moest bij haar blijven dat was het enige wat door haar hoofd heen ging.

"Pas daarna mocht ik Harry begeleiden naar de zieken zaal. Zodat hij door Poppy kon worden verzorgd. Weer was het Harry die alles recht had gezet.  
En weer was het Harry die als held boven alles stond. Maar vooral was het Harry die s 'morgens als eerste aan me vroeg.

Ik hoop dat het goed gaat met Ginny en dat niemand hier van hoort. Ik hoef niet de held te zijn dit hoort toch iedereen te doen

Het jaar was weer voorbij en iedereen ging weer naar huis. Ik wilde nog afscheid van hem nemen op het perron net buiten het hek op 9 3/4. Maar nog voor dat ik bij hem was hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen.

Jong kom hier we staan hier al lang genoeg. Ik zag Harry naar een walrus van een man lopen met zijn hoofd naar beneden . Ik zag hoe hij Harry ruw het station uit duwde. En het enige wat ik nog kon doen was voorzichtig zwaaien. Het kleine glimlachje dat hij me gaf deed wonderen voor mij, en ik hoopte dat het beter zou gaan dan het afgelopen jaar".

Met die woorden hield Suzanne op met het praten over het tweede jaar. Rond de tafel was het opnieuw stil. En deze keer was het erg laat geworden. De bar was al leeg en het personeel was al naar huis.

De wegisweg zag er verlaten uit toen ze door het raam keken. Tom gaf iedereen een slaap plaats in een van de kamers, en Harry ging met Minerva terug naar zijn huisje. Morgen avond zou het opnieuw een moeilijke dag voor Harry worden. Dan kwam het eerste jaar dat hij Sirius leerde kennen. Het was iets dat Suzanne wist. Ze zou dan ook later op de middag het er alvast met hem over hebben. Alles om de pijn voor de avond dragelijk te maken.

Terwijl Suzanne uit het raam zat te kijken hoe of Minerva met een onzichtbare Harry aan haar arm weg liep hing haar tante over haar schouder heen.  
"Je doet het geweldig Suzanne. En Harry zal jou dankbaar zijn dat weet ik" vertelde haar tante haar in haar oor.

"Dat weet ik tante. Maar ik heb toch met hem te doen. Ik weet wat jullie zaterdag gaan horen en dat doet mij het meeste pijn. En hoe graag ik het jou nou ook al wil vertellen kan ik het niet. Het is iets wat Ginny iedereen moet gaan vertellen. Ook al is het door middel van haar testament. Zij mag de genade klap aan iedereen gaan geven dat doe ik niet. Ik wil alleen dat als Ginny dat doet, dat er dan eindelijk een groep echte vrienden om Harry heen gaan staan. Vrienden die hij in zijn eerste jaar al had verdiend. En niet van die gierigaards en slijmballen.


	8. 8 Peetzoon

8 Peetzoon.

16 juni 8,00 in de ochtend.  
Tafel in de hoek.

Vroeg in de ochtend stond Amalia als eerste op. Nog een beetje slaperig liep ze de trap af de lekke ketel binnen. In de hoek van het café zat een jongen met zijn kap ver over zijn ogen heen getrokken. Zonder nog een keer om te kijken wist ze meteen dat het Harry was. En ging dan ook meteen bij hem zitten.

Ze deed haar mond open om iets te gaan vragen maar sloot hem meteen weer.  
"Ik heb er een aardige rommel van gemaakt he" hoorde ze Harry zeggen.  
Even keek ze op en zag zijn vragende ogen. Ze waren helderde dan dat ze de laatste keer had gezien. En toch zat er nog steeds een hoop verdriet in.

"Ik weet niet of dat wel zo is Harry. Ik weet pas zins de laatste paar dagen wat jou leven is geweest. En het zijn slechts de eerste twee jaren van jou school tijd. En bij het horen van die dingen is het een wonder dat je al niet eerder bent doorgedraaid". Ze wist dat haar antwoord niet echt op beurend was maar ze wist even niets anders te zeggen. En ze had van Suzanne begrepen dat Harry niets anders wilde dan de waarheid, en dan het liefst recht voor zijn raap.

Harry knikte en pakte zijn koffie kopje van de tafel.  
"Ik wist het niet meer Amalia. Naar alle verhalen kon ik het niet meer aan. En nu van iedereen die ik pijn heb gedaan is Suzanne weer de genen die mij helpt. En Merlijn mag weten waar ik dat aan heb verdiende. Ik heb haar meer pijn gedaan dan wie dan ook. En toch wil ze bij mij zijn. En als ik eerlijk ben ik bij haar. Maar ik verdien niemand die zo goed is geweest voor mij. Zeker niet na hoe ik haar heb behandeld".

Hoe wel Harry het gewoon uit de losse pols vertelde keek hij droevig naar de tafel. Zijn stem was smekend om een antwoord en er straalde hoop uit. Hoop op iets dat hij volgens zichzelf niet verdiende.

Amalia keek hem diep en doordringend aan maar zei niets. Ze wist wat Harry had mee gemaakt tot op een zekere hoogte. En wilde hem daar zeker bij helpen. Maar ze wilde ook niets verkeerds zeggen door hem weer weg te jagen. En daarvoor was niet zoveel nodig. Dat was iets waar Suzanne haar voor had gewaarschuwd.

"Ze houd van jou dat weet je he" vertelde Amalia in eens. Harry keek geschrokken omhoog en wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen. Amalia wist dat ze nu zijn aandacht had en ging er meteen op door.

"Ze houdt al van jou toen ze de eerste keer met jou had gepraat. Je weet wel die dag rond het meer. Ze had mij meer dan een brief geschreven. En het ging altijd over jou. En vooral over jou ogen". Harry glimlachte een beetje maar zei niets.  
"Die dag rond het meer was jij de eerste die naar haar had geluisterd. Jij was ook de eerste die ze over Voldermort en haar ouders had verteld. Dankzij jou was ze ineens een stuk opener naar iedereen toe. Vroeger was ze altijd gesloten en durfde niets. Maar dat heb jij bij haar verholpen. Jij hebt haar toen uit een depressie gehaald waar een kind van tien nooit in had mogen zitten.

Die dag heb jij zonder het echt te weten haar leven gered. En daarmee ook meteen haar hart gestolen. Ik weet dat het niet veel voor jou was, maar voor haar was het heel veel. En als iedereen jullie had laten gaan. Dan waren jullie nu al lang samen geweest. Maar ook dat hebben ze tegen gewerkt. Ik weet dat jij dat nog niet weet maar dat zal Suzanne jou en ons morgen of overmorgen allemaal gaan vertellen. Ik weet dat ik me er niet mee mag bemoeien Harry. Maar maak een echte vrouw van haar. Ze houdt van jou en ze zal echt alles voor jou doen. En ik weet het is mijn nichtje maar ik meen het. Je zult geen beter vrouw dan haar kunnen krijgen. Hoe goed jij ook zal zoeken".

Harry keek opnieuw in haar ogen en knikte toen langzaam.  
"Maar ben ik wel goed genoeg voor haar. Ik weet hoe ze is en je hebt gelijk. Ik kan geen betere krijgen. Hoeveel ik ook van Ginny heb gehouden Suzanne is beter in veel opzichten. Maar ben ik wel goed genoeg voor haar. Ik ben een gebroken ziel die meer verzorging nodig heeft dan wie ook". Even was Harry stil en zocht hoorbaar naar de juiste woorden.

"Amalia wat moest ze met iemand als ik. Ik ben niet meer dan een blok aan haar been. Ze is zo lief en zorgzaam voor mij en wat heb ik haar te bieden. Wat kan ik haar geven. Ben ik wel goed genoeg voor haar. Amalia kan ik haar dit aan doen". Het laatste kwam er uit alsof hij hoopte dat ze hem zou afwijzen. Er kwamen twee zachte handen op zijn schouder. En een zachte stem klonk er in zijn oor.

"Harry James Potter. Jij bent de man die ik altijd heb willen hebben. En jij bent veel meer waard dan dat je zelf ooit heb gedacht. Mijn tante heeft gelijk. Ik hou van jou met heel mijn hart. Ik heb het altijd gedaan en zal het ook blijven doen. En ja jij bent goed genoeg voor mij. En die gebroken ziel, dat valt wel mee. Jij hoeft mij niets te geven en ik vraag jou ook niets. Maar wees eerlijk en open. Ik zal jou helpen voor zolang jij mij wild hebben. En ik zal er voor jou zijn. Jij hebt meer vrienden dan dat je zelf weet. Ik kan een meisje met blond haar. En een jonge die van planten houd. Ook zij zullen er voor jou zijn. Je hoeft ze alleen maar weer toe te laten. En Harry, ik hou van jou". Met die laatste woorden gaf ze hem een kus op zijn wang en liep weg van de tafel.

Harry zag Amalia opstaan en keek hoe ze Suzanne uit de deur volgde. Achter hem op de trap hoorde hij een andere bekende stem.  
"Ze meent het he 'Arry. Ze houd echt van jou. En ik ook. Jij hebt mijn zusje gered en daarvoor ben ik jouw dankbaar maar het is ook de dag dat ook ik van jou ben gaan houden. En hoe zeer ik jou ook zou willen moet je haar kiezen. Ze heeft zoveel voor jou gedaan. Meer dan dat wij voor jou hebben gedaan. 'Arry jij hebt het verdiend. Ga naar jou vrienden en wees gelukkig. En vanaf nu zullen wij er ook voor jou zijn. Net zoals zij dat altijd hebt gedaan".

Nu kreeg hij opnieuw een kus van Fleur en wist dat ze allemaal gelijk hadden. Hoe meer hij erover dacht hoe meer hij wist dat Suzanne altijd bij hem was geweest. En ook wat ze allemaal voor hem gedaan had. Meer dan welke vriend of vriendin dan ook.

*#*

16 juni. 9,10 uur. Een oude molen.

Een goed half uur later liep ook Harry naar buiten. Hij had zijn ontbijt op en keek naar de blauwe lucht. Het was een gebaar dat Tom al bijna twee jaar niet meer gezien had. Wat Harry daarna deed, deed hem nog meer verbazen. Met zijn rechter hand ging hij naar zijn kap die over zijn hoofd hing. En deed hem voorzichtig af. Voor het eerst in twee jaar zag Tom het Zwarte warrige haar van Harry weer. En ook zag hij een blik van tevredenheid. Eindelijk zou het goed komen met hem. Eindelijk naar twee jaar zou Tom weer een van zijn favoriete klanten hebben die gewoon met een lach in zijn café zou zitten. Hij wist dat ze er nog lang niet waren. Maar dit was een begin en het was een goede. En ineens was Harry weg.

In een weiland niet ver van een wind molen vandaan verscheen Harry weer. Links van hem zag hij een dal met in het midden het nest. Even twijfelde hij of hij zou gaan kijken of Arthur er was. Maar bedacht zich toch maar even. Met een opgeheven hoofd liep hij verder naar de molen toe.

Hier in deze molen woonde een van zijn vroegere vriendinnen. Het was de enige die hem nooit had veroordeeld maar altijd met een eerlijkheid had behandeld. De enige op Suzanne na dan. Even twijfelde hij maar klopte vervolgens wel op de deur.

Langzaam ging deze open en er verscheen een blonde vrouw. Haar dromerige blik keek hem recht aan. Ze zei niets en bleef alleen maar kijken. Harry die onwennig naar de grond keek wilde meteen weg draaien. Hij wist ineens niet meer zeker of hij hier wel goed aandeed. Twee jaar geleden had hij met iedereen in een keer gebroken. En nu stond hij weer bij een van die personen voor de deur.

Zijn gedachten gingen meteen weer naar het geen wat hij nog geen uur daar voor ook had gedacht. Kon hij dit wel doen. Was hij wel weer goed genoeg. Goed genoeg om weer vrienden met hun te zijn. Kon hij opnieuw die wonden open halen die hij bij anderen had gemaakt toen hij weg ging. De briefen die hij had gekregen en nooit had beantwoord. De vragen van waar hij was en hoe het met hem ging. Het teken van leven die hij niet gaf. Kon hij dit wel doen.

"Marcel Hij is terug". Hoorde hij de dommige stem in een keer uit het niets zeggen. Nog voor dat Harry op had kunnen kijken werd hij van de drempel geduwd door een man die hem in een omhelzing nam. Het waren de armen van een boer. Groot en krachtig. Een van waar je geen gevecht mee wilde.

Harry keek op en zag de bijna huilende ogen van Marcel.  
"Blijf je nu wel bij ons. We hebben jouw echt gemist man" riep hij uit. Harry knikte en wist niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. Met moeite krabbelde hij samen met Marcel op en keek zijn vriend van vroeger schuldig aan.

"We nemen jou niets kwalijk Harry" zei de dommige stem van Loena.  
"We weten allemaal wat er in de krant heeft gestaan. En ook wij zouden onze gezichten even niet meer willen laten zien. Maar ik hoop wel dat het nu voorbij is". Vroeg Loena meteen.

Harry keek opnieuw schuldig naar de grond maar voelde de armen van Loena om zijn hals heen glijden.  
"Ik ben blij dat je terug bent Harry. En je bent net op tijd want we gaan volgende maand trouwen. En jij moet zeker komen samen met Suzanne. Harry keek verast op en zag hoe Marcel zijn hand om Loena heen legde en haar in een knuffel nam. Nu voelde hij ook de hand van hem op zijn schouder.

Marcel keek hem vriendelijk aan en lachte.  
"Harry ik heb met Loena een ding afgesproken. En dat was dat als jij terug zou komen voor ons trouwen. Dat jij dan mijn getuigen moest zijn. En dat wil ik nog steeds. Maar we willen ook dat je Loena aan mij weggeeft. Haar vader is vlak naar de oorlog overleden en jij was haar eerste en enige vriend voor mij".

Het overrompelde Harry allemaal toen hij het hoorde. Hij wist dat hij niet de enige was die had geleden in de oorlog maar nu van uit het niets was hij een getuigen en moest hij een van zijn vrienden aan een van zijn andere vrienden weggeven.  
"Weten jullie het zeker, ik heb jullie twee jaar alleen gelaten".

Marcel en Loena keken niet op toen Harry die vraag aan hen stelde. En wiste ook dat Harry weer langzaam bij hen terug aan het komen was. Opnieuw was het Loena die hem in een knuffel nam en hem zacht in zijn oor fluisterde.  
"Harry wij weten het heel zeker en jij hoeft nergens sorry voor te zeggen. Jij hebt meer ingeleverd dan wie van ons dan ook. En we zijn alleen maar blij dat jij weer bij ons bent. En we willen jou nooit meer kwijt. Plus iemand moet onze kinderen gaan verpesten. Dat kunnen wij als ouders niet doen toch. En wie ander moet dat zijn dan ome Harry".

Harry liet langzaam zijn tranen over zijn wangen lopen. Het was de eerste keer dat Loena of Marcel Harry hadden zien huilen. En hoewel hij het stilletjes deed lieten ze hem rustig begaan.

Die ochtend vertelde hij hen alles wat er was gebeurd. Hij liet nog wel een hoop weg maar het meeste had hij hen verteld. Ook vertelde hij van Suzanne en Minerva. Maar ook dat Fleur haar huwelijk voor hem had gestopt. Dit bracht een glimlach om de lippen van Loena.

"Hier zal Ginny blij mee zijn" riep ze uit. Harry keek haar niet begrijpend aan maar vertelde hem meteen dat hij het zaterdag wel zou horen. Om twaalf uur ging Harry weer terug naar de lekke ketel en nam daar een lunch met van alles. Met een kleine glimlach keek hij even op naar Tom.  
"Het komt goed Tom, het komt goed" riep Harry uit.

*#*

16 juni 13,00 uur Papa

Na zijn lunch verliet Harry opnieuw de lekke ketel. Er was nog een stop die hij vandaag wilde maken. Er was nog een iemand die hij wilde zien. Met nog even gauw een winkel op de wegisweg verdwijnselde hij weer. Op de rand van een klein bos stond een klein huisje.

Toen hij daar om een uur in de middag voorstond,

keek hij eens goed om hem heen. Dit was een van de personen waar hij enorm tegen op zag. Hier had hij de laatste twee jaar bij moeten zijn. En hoewel hij de kerst en de verjaardagen niet had overgeslagen was hij hier toch niet geweest. Dus opnieuw twijfelde hij of hij wel aan wilde kloppen. Zijn hand bracht hij omhoog en liet hem vervolgens weer meteen zakken.

Hij schudden van nee en draaide zich weer om. Met ongeveer vier passen weg van de deur hoorde hij haar stem.  
"Je mag wel binnen komen. Het werd wel eens tijd vind je zelf ook niet". Harry durfde zich niet om te draaien en bleef opnieuw naar de grond kijken. Toen hij een zachte hand op zijn schouder voelde hoorde hij opnieuw de stem.

"Kom Harry, er is een kleine jongen die jou graag wild zien. En ik heb ook naar jou uit gekeken. Ik heb mijn zusje terug en ik ben dankzij jou weer een zwart". De stem van Adromeda klonk vriendelijk. Harry wist wat ze bedoelde maar hij durfde niet. Ze was haar dochter verloren en haar schoonzoon. En hij was verantwoordelijk. Nee, Perkamentus was verantwoordelijk. Er was zoveel leed geweest en het had zoveel eerde opgelost kunnen zijn.

Met een beetje kracht draaide Andromeda, Harry om. Hij keek in haar ogen en zij in de zijnen.  
"Ach jongen toch" was alles wat ze zei voor dat Harry het helemaal verloor. Tien minuten had hij huilend in haar armen gestaan. Tien minuten voor hij een stem hoorde die aan zijn gewaad trok.

"niet uilen, Teddy wil pelen". Met natte ogen keek Harry naar zijn been. Daar stond een jonge met groen haar. Nee met rood haar. Nu was het met paars haar. Kleine hoektandjes en een glimlach van oor tot oor. Alles aan de kleine Teddy was Tops en Lupos. Zijn peetzoon. Lachend pakte hij de kleine teddy op en gaf Andromeda een kus op haar wang. Het spijt me bracht hij zachtjes uit.

"Het geeft niet Harry. Ik ben blij dat je weer in ons midden bent en Teddy heeft jou nodig, want ik ben niet meer zo jong". Met die woorden lijden ze Harry haar huisje binnen. Harry die meteen met zijn peetzoon op schoot zat keek hoe de kleine jongen steeds van haar kleur veranderde.  
"Hij is net zijn moeder op die leeftijd. Nog even en hij heeft het door en dan kan hij elke kleur aannemen die hij wild". Vertelde Andromeda vol met trots.

"Hoe voel je, je nu Harry" was de volgende vraag die ze aan hem stelde. Harry keek opnieuw naar de grond en vertelde globaal wat er gebeurd was. En ook dat hij in een depressie had gezeten. Hij wist dat hij er nu bijna uitwas maar dat het nog lang zou duren voor hij het helemaal achter zich kon laten.

Andromeda luisterde aandachtig naar alles wat hij haar vertelde. En ook naar de oplossingen die hij gebruikte om er overheen te komen.  
"En Harry mag ik vragen wie jou hier bij helpt. Want ik neem aan dat er een persoon is die dat doet". De kleur die Harry kreeg vertelde haar genoeg.  
"Oke Harry hoe heet de jonge dame die jou hier bij helpt" vroeg ze meteen.

Weer bloosde Harry en vertelde dat het Suzanne Bonkel was. Nu ook vertelde hij haar een gedeelte over de tijd op Zweinstein die hij samen met haar had door gebracht. En het verbaasde haar dat Harry niet iets met haar was begonnen na de oorlog. Harry vertelde haar eerlijk dat hij altijd had gedacht dat Suzanne niets dan vriendschap met hem wilde en dat daar genoeg aan wijzingen voor waren geweest. Echter nu hij terug keek wist hij dat juist dat ook niet waar was.

Vervolgens vertelde Andromeda dat zij zelf, het zelfde had mee gemaakt tijdens de eerste oorlog met Voldermort. Toen ze haar man was verloren was ook zij in zo een depressie geraakt. Het heeft drie jaar geduurd voor dat James en Sirius haar er weer boven op hadden geholpen. En dat ze hen daarvoor altijd dankbaar zou zijn. En ook dat Harry trots moest zijn op Suzanne. Het is niet iedere dag dat er iemand je zo maar gaat helpen als je zover in de put zit.

Het was iets waar Harry het helemaal mee eens was. En hij beloofde dan ook dat hij meer zou gaan doen voor haar en Teddy. Echter wilde Andromeda dat Harry eerst even aan zichzelf ging denken. En sprak dan ook af dat hij eerst maar eens een keer per week moest langs komen. En als hij wilde mocht hij Suzanne ook mee nemen.

*#*

16 juni 16.00 uur. De lekke ketel.

Tom stond achter zijn bar toen hij Suzanne binnen zag komen. Tot zijn grote verbazing zag hij dat Harry aan haar arm mee liep. Voor het eerst in twee jaar leek Harry gelukkig. Gelukkig op een manier dat hij hem lang niet had gezien. En vond dan ook dat het een goed teken was. Harry die nog wel zijn kap ver voor zijn ogen had, zodat hij niet herkent zou worden. Keek toch even vlug naar Tom.

Het was ook voor het eerst in twee jaar dat Tom een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht kon waarnemen. Vanaf de bar zag hij hoe Suzanne een gesprek met hem aan het houden was. Het waren nu al meer woorden dan dat Tom met hem had gesproken. Na dat hij hen hun eten had gebracht toverde Tom gauw een zie me niet veld. Hij wilde dat Suzanne rustig met Harry kon praten.

Na drie kwartier stond Harry weer op en verliet alleen de lekke ketel. Een beetje angstig liep Tom naar Suzanne toe.  
"Het gaat nog wel steeds goed met hem he". Vroeg hij meteen aan Suzanne.

Suzanne die haar hoofd schuin hield dacht even na.  
Tom wist nog niet dat Harry iedere avond achter haar zat onder zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel. En dat was ook het genen wat hij nu ging halen. Even bracht dat haar in dubio. Moest ze het wel of niet tegen Tom Zeggen.  
"Ja Tom het gaat nog steeds goed met hem. Hij wil er alleen nog niet bij zijn als ik zijn verhaal vertel. En ik kan het ook wel begrijpen. Zijn verhaal word nog erger maar dat hoor je de rest van de week wel".

Op dat moment kwam haar tante en Fleur ook naar binnen. Toen Minerva er aan kwam zag ze net nog een schoen verdwijnen. Ze wist nu ook weer dat Harry terug was.


	9. 9 Het derde jaar

9 Het derde jaar

16 juni 17.30 uur. De lekke ketel.

Iedereen was weer rond de tafel gaan zitten.

Harry die zijn plaatsje achter Suzanne weer in beslag had genomen. Nam haar hand weer in de zijne. Met een zacht kneepje gaf hij haar aan dat ze kon beginnen. Suzanne wilde weer beginnen toen ze het gezicht van Fleur zag.

De Glamorgana die er normaal gezien altijd perfect uit zag door haar Allure was nu alles dan perfect. Je kon duidelijk aan haar zien dat ze de hele nacht niet had geslapen. En Suzanne wist maar al te goed wat de rede daar voor was geweest. En nog steeds kon ze niet geloven dat Fleur een huwelijk van drie jaar had weg gedaan voor de vriendschap met Harry. En toch was dat het wat ze nog geen dag ervoor had gedaan.

Amalia die de blik van haar nichtje was gevolgd zag ook het gezicht van Fleur. Ze gaf aan Suzanne aan dat ze het er later over zouden hebben maar nu nog niet. Suzanne knikte en begon met haar verhaal.

"Het derde jaar begon net zo als alle andere jaren voor Harry. Hij was nog maar net thuis of hij moest al weer van alles doen. Het was op nieuw de bedoeling dat we gingen schrijven tijdens de zomer. Maar omdat die dreuzels wisten dat hij niet mocht toveren, gingen ze ook daar weer tegen in. Harry werd weer behandeld als een huis elf en mocht weer helemaal niets. Hij moest van alles maar kreeg bijna geen eten.

Het was opnieuw een zomer vol ellende voor hem. Zijn uil Hedwig werd met een hangslot opgesloten in haar kooi".  
Dit was ook weer een punt waarop Harry zijn grip op haar hand wat liet verslappen. Maar opnieuw liet Suzanne het niet toe. Wat haar wel op viel was dat Harry zijn grip wel verslapte maar zijn hand deze keer niet terug wilde trekken. En dat was iets waar haar hart even een van over sloeg.

De glimlach die ze had ontging Minerva en Amalia niet. De rest was het wel ontgaan. Maar dat was iets wat haar niet interesseerde op dit moment. Nu was Harry alles en daar zou ze nu alles voor doen.  
"Opnieuw kreeg ik de eerste twee weken geen enkele brief. Het was wel iets waar ik ook van uit was gegaan. Maar ik had me nooit op mijn tante voor berijd".

16 juni 18.00 uur. De lekke ketel. Amalia.

Amalia ging even recht zitten en nam opnieuw het woord.  
"Ik wist hoeveel Suzanne om Harry gaf dus ik had toen een hoop voor haar verborgen gehouden. Een van die dingen was Sirius Zwart. Het was namelijk bekend dat hij de peetvader van Harry was. En ook waarom hij in Azkaban was beland. En net als vele geloofde ik het ook. Later bleek dat hij onschuldig was, maar daar kon ik toen helaas niets meer aan doen. En dat spijt mij nog steeds".

Even voelde ze de hand van Harry op haar been. Hij kneep haar zachtjes en ze begreep dat hij haar begreep.  
"Toen Sirius was ontsnapt was ik meteen naar het huis van Harry gegaan. Wat ik die avond aantrof had ik echt nooit verwacht.

Ik stond op de hoek van die straat en zag een grote groep tovenaars lopen. Het was omdat ik zag dat het schouwers waren anders had ik er op afgerend. Ik deed net alsof ik heel veel interesse had en liep op de schouwers af. Het voordeel was dat ik als directeur geen verantwoording hoefde af te leggen. Ze vertelde me meteen wat er allemaal gebeurd was.

Er bleek daar een jongen geweest te zijn die een volwassen vrouw had opgeblazen als een kikker. Alleen snapte ze niet waarom. Want volgens de gegevens zou daar geen tovenaar wonen. En al helemaal geen kind. Wel wisten ze dat er een jaar daar voor ook al een spreuk op het adres was geweest.

Dus dit was mijn kans dacht ik. Ik ging het huis binnen en dacht ik zal eens kijken of ik Harry kon vinden. Het eerste waar ik keek was de kast onder de trap. Daar lag nog steeds een matras waar Harry op had geslapen voor elf jaar. De schouwer achter mij vertelde dat je daar toch geen beesten in liet slapen. Hij moest eens weten dacht ik zelf. Hier heeft onze held geslapen. Elf lange jaren had hij daar gelegen.

Harry was in het hele huis niet te vinden. Waar ik ook keek ik zag hem niet. Boven was er nog wel een kamer waar ook een groot hangslot ophing. En er zat een katten luikje in de deur.. Voor Harry was dat het luikje waar hij zijn eten door heen geschoven kreeg. Via het waarheidsserum kwam ik erachter dat Harry was gevlucht. Ik kwam achter nog veel meer maar dat ga ik jullie niet vertellen.

De vraag nu echter was alleen, wat ga ik doen. Ga ik een zoektocht beginnen naar Harry. Zo ja hoe moet ik dat vertellen.  
De grote Harry Potter een jongen van 13 is weggelopen. Het land zou meteen in rep en roer zijn.

Nee ik verliet het huis en liep de straat uit. In de verte hoorde ik een knal. Verschrik keek ik om maar zag niets. Een beetje moederloos ging ik op een stoeprand zitten en vroeg zachtjes tegen mij zelf. Harry waar ben je. Achter mij kwam ineens een grote zwarte hond staan en die drukte zijn neus tegen mijn arm. Ik wist niet wat mijn over kwam. Ik deed mijn arm omhoog om hem bij die hond weg te houden. Daar recht voor mijn neus stond vanuit het niets de collectebus.

Die hond blafte een keer in de richting van die bus en liep toen weg. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Dus stuurde ik gauw een patronus naar de minister. Ik vertelde hem, Harry is weggelopen kom naar de lekke ketel nu meteen.

Vervolgens stapte ik de bus in en ging meteen verscholen achter in een hoekje zitten. Daar zat Harry, hoe weet ik niet maar die hond had mij naar Harry gestuurd. En ik kon hem nu zien. Hij was oke maar zag er weer ondervoed uit. Hij was nu drie weken bij die dreuzels geweest maar het leek alsof hij al een jaar niet had gegeten. Bij de lekke ketel stapte hij uit. Ik wist dat de minister daar ook was en die zou hem wel daar houden. Gauw had ik de minister alles verteld. Toen ben ik door gegaan naar huis, en heb vervolgens alles aan Suzanne verteld.

16 juni 18.45 uur. De lekke ketel. Tom.

Tom schraapte zijn keek. En zijn blik werd treurig.  
"Ik kan me die dag nog goed herinneren. De minister kwam stamelend hier naar binnen. Hij vertelde meteen dat Harry Potter was weggelopen. Hij keek niet eens wie er allemaal in het café zaten. Gelukkig kwam vlak daarna Harry naar binnen gelopen. Die jongen zag er toen echt niet goed uit. Hij was verwaarloosd het was iets wat ik niet begreep. Wel weet ik dat ik hem die weken meer heb laten eten dan dat ik ooit een andere klant heb laten doen.

Ik heb hem die weken steeds meer zien lachen". Tom hield zijn mond verder en ging drinken voor iedereen halen.

16 juni 19.00 uur. De lekke ketel. Suzanne.

Even was het stil geweest voor dat Suzanne weer verder ging. Hoewel ze nog steeds de hand van Harry vast had wist ze dat hij het moeilijk had. Het was het jaar geweest dat een van zijn dromen leek uit te komen. Maar ook weer niet. Het was het jaar dat hij zijn peetvader leerde kennen.

"Die weken ben ik iedere dag op de weg is weg geweest. Samen met Harry heb ik alle winkels gezien en alles bekeken. Het was zijn beste vakantie geweest die hij ooit had gehad. Dat was iets dat hij mij had verteld. De laatste drie dagen was ik niet bij hem geweest. Toen verbleven ook de Wemels in een keer ook in de lekke ketel. Van mijn tante had ik gehoord dat het in opdracht was van Perkamentus. En dat hij dat had betaald.  
Nee sorry, Harry had dat voor hen betaald alleen wist Harry dat nog niet. Harry had zijn verblijf bij de Wemels ook al die jaren zelf betaald".

"Oui" klonk in een keer de stem van Fleur Iedereen keek meteen naar Fleur die wat onwennig op haar stoel ging zitten. Minerva gaf meteen aan dat ze moest vertellen wat ze wist.

16 juni 19.25 uur. De lekke ketel. Fleur.

"Arthur heeft het me twee jaar geleden verteld. 'ij eeft mij verteld dat Perkamentus hem geld had gegeven voor het verzorgen van 'arry. Ieder jaar kreeg 'ij daarvoor 1000 galjoen. Hij 'eeft ook geld gehad voor de wereld cup en voor de lekke ketel. Pas na de oorlog 'eeft 'arry gezien dat het zijn geld was. En Ginny 'eeft het aan Arthur verteld.

Ginny was kwaad op 'em maar Arthur beloofd alles terug te betalen. Alleen wilde 'Arry dat niet. 'arry was dankbaar dat hun dat voor 'em 'ebben gedaan. Maar Arthur heeft er spijt van en 'ij wist 'et niet. 'ij eb altijd gedacht dat et gelt van Perkamentus was".

Het geen wat Fleur had verteld was bekend bij Amalia en Suzanne. Alleen Minerva wist het nog niet. De blik in haar ogen was ziedend. Ze kon ook niet echt rustig worden toen Amalia een hand op die van haar legde. Het enige wat Amalia hoorde was een zacht gemompel. Het klonk als.

"Jou portret zal voorlopig niet in mijn kantoor hangen Albus. Na alles wat ik nu weet ook nog een gaan stelen van die jongen. Hoe kun jij en dat noemt zich zelf een vriend, aan mijn hoela".

16 juni 19.40 uur. De lekke ketel. Suzanne.

Na weer een korte stilte ging Suzanne opnieuw verder.  
"De trein rijs was angstig. Niemand wist wat er gebeurde toen er ineens een Dementor in de trein verscheen. En ook niet wie hem had verjaagd. Wel hoorde iedereen dat Harry was flauw gevallen.

Eigenlijk wilde ik meteen naar Harry toe maar die moest weer een nacht in de zieken zaal blijven. Dus ben ik stiekem midden in de nacht naar hem toe geslopen. Daar heeft Harry mij verteld wat hij had gezien en gehoord. Wij begrepen het allebei niet. De rest van het jaar ging eigenlijk rustig verder. Harry werd zoals altijd getreiterd door Draco. En ook door vele andere van Zwadderich.

Het was wel jammer dat Harry niet mee mocht naar Zweinsveld. Dat was omdat niemand zijn papiertje had willen tekenen. Dus daarom moest Harry alleen blijven in het kasteel. Ik ben zelf weer vroeg in de middag terug gegaan. En heb toen samen met Harry over ons leven gepraat.

Het was toen ook dat Harry mij had verteld dat hij de Patronus zou gaan leren van Professor Lupin. Hij vertelde mij ook dat het een vriend was geweest van zijn ouders en vooral van zijn moeder. Maar veel wilde hij niet aan Harry vertellen. Iets wat ik nog steeds niet begrijp.

Harry wist en weet helemaal niets van zijn ouders en niemand kan en kon hem vertellen hoe ze waren. Ja, ze waren geweldig. Maar ze vertelde hem niet waarom. Nee, hij lijkt op zijn vader maar heeft de ogen van zijn moeder. Kijk dat vertelde ze hem wel. Leuk als je voor de spiegel staat.

Hee, pa ik lijk op jou maar ik heb de ogen van ma. Weet alleen niet echt wie of jullie zijn".

Suzanne begon steeds meer haar rust te verliezen terwijl ze aan het spreken was. Steeds meer kwamen haar emoties naar boven. Er was iets wat haar dwars zat, en dat kwam er bijna uit. Amalia kon het aan alles zien en wilde haar dan ook helpen. Maar wist even niet hoe.

"Harry had zijn eerste wedstrijd en werd in eens van uit het niets aan gevallen door de dementors. Het waren er een stuk of tien. Van uit het niets verloor hij zijn grip op zijn bezem en viel naar beneden. Perkamentus heeft hem opgevangen met magie maar kon een klap op de grond niet voorkomen.

Die dag was heel Huffelpuf blij. Wij hadden gewonnen van Griffoendor. Alleen ik heb de hele dag in de zieken zaal gezeten onder de het ding van Harry". Suzanne wilde nog steeds niets zeggen over de mantel van zijn vader. Ze wist nog steeds niet of Tom er vanaf wist.

"Iedereen was langs geweest en had hem zijn kapotte bezem gegeven. En die nacht heb ik bij hem gelegen. Toen heeft hij mij opnieuw vertelde wat hij gehoord had en gezien. Begonnen wij het langzaam te begrijpen. Langzaam wisten wij wat het was wat hij precies zag en hoorde".

Suzanne had zichzelf inmiddels weer een beetje herpakt. De tranen stonden nog wel in haar ogen maar voor de rest ging het redelijk.

"Bij onze derde trip naar Zweinsveld had Harry een mogelijkheid gevonden om uit het kasteel te komen. En voor het eerst was hij bij ons. Die ochtend is hij een paar uur stiekem met mij mee gelopen om daarna weer naar Ron en Hermelien te gaan.

Jammer alleen dat ik hem die avond weer huilend bij het meer had gevonden. Daar vertelde hij mij dat Sirius Zwart naar hem opzoek was. En ook dat die hem wilde vermoorden. Maar het ergste nog vond hij dat het een vriend was geweest van zijn ouders, en dat hij hen had verraden. Later bleek dat niet waar te zijn maar dat wist hij toen nog niet.

Weer was het even stil. Tot die ene keer dat Sirius het kasteel was binnen geslopen. Daar had hij de dikke dame aangevallen en was er meteen weer vandoor gegaan. Die nacht hebben we allemaal in de grote zaal op matrassen geslapen.

Bij de derde Zwerkbal wedstrijd had Draco het idee om verkleed als een Dementor het veld op te rennen. Ik zag hem uit mijn ooghoek aan komen lopen. Harry had hem ook gezien en was eropaf gevlogen. Ik weet niet wat hij riep maar ik zag een zilveren mist uit de punt van zijn stok komen. Dat was dus een Patronus. Geen hele maar wel heel wat voor een tovenaar van 13".

Het was nu weer dat Suzanne het begon te verliezen. Haar ogen schoten vol met tranen en haar worden kwamen er niet meer uit. De hand van Harry hielp haar wel maar konden haar niet tot rust brengen. Minerva deed op dat moment iets dat ze nooit had moeten doen. Ze stelde slechts een enkele vraag aan Suzanne, en het was de verkeerde die ze opdat moment maar ook kon vragen.

"Suzanne. Wat brengt jou zo aan het huilen". De ogen van Suzanne keken Minerva recht aan. Ze waren nat van haar tranen maar ze stonden vol vuur. Minerva kon niets anders doen dan een beetje naar achteren te gaan zitten. De rilling die ze van de blik van Suzanne kreeg, kreeg ze niet vaak.

"Wild u dat echt weten Professor". Vroeg Suzanne haar. Haar toon was kil en hatelijk. Het was niet dat het echt op Minerva was gericht maar hij was er wel. Minerva knikte wat onzeker.  
"Weet u wat Harry hoort als er een Dementor hem aanvalt". Nog voordat Minerva haar een antwoord kon geven ging Suzanne kil verder.  
"Hij hoort zijn moeder schreeuwen en smeken, dat hij die niet genoemd mag worden Harry niet mag aan vallen. Hij hoort hoe zijn moeder wordt gedood door Voldermort. Vervolgens ziet hij het groene licht waar mee hij hem had willen vermoorden. En Dan is er zijn eerste Patronus. U weet dat die alleen maar werkt bij een gelukkige gedachten". Opnieuw knikte Minerva maar wist niet zeker of ze dat wel moest doen.

"Ik weet wat die gedachte voor Harry was. Ik weet waarom hij die Patronus kon maken. Zal ik het u vertellen". Deze keer reageerde Minerva niet. De kilheid die zich in de stem van Suzanne bevond werd langzaam over genomen door een toon van verdriet.  
"Hij heeft mij die avond zijn gelukkigste gedachten verteld. Die Gedach, Die ge," Suzanne kon het bijna niet meer houden. Ze ging recht opstaan. Amalia pakte haar schouder maar Suzanne sloeg haar hand weg. Ze keek recht naar Minerva en schreeuwde het in haar gezicht.

"Zijn gelukkigste gedachten die dag was de stem van zijn moeder die schreeuwde dat hij Harry niet mocht doden. Het was de eerste keer dat hij haar stem had gehoord. De enige herinnering aan zijn moeder".

Suzanne rende naar buiten en ging huilend op een bankje zitten. Iedereen die rond de tafel zaten keken haar na. Het duurde even voordat ze het door hadden wat of Suzanne hen net had verteld. Fleur was de eerste die ook begon te snikken.

"Nee 'et kan niet. 'Arry kan niet. Waarom 'eb 'ij dat allemaal mee kemaakt. Waarom 'eb niemand 'em geholpen". Het was een smeekbede die Fleur eruit liet komen. Maar het waren ook de woorden die iedereen dacht. En er was geen antwoord voor. Niemand kon vertellen waarom dit allemaal bij Harry was gebeurd.

Amalia zat met een huilende blik naar haar nichtje te kijken. Aan haar hoofd kon ze zien dat er een zekere jongen met zwart haar en groenen ogen naast haar zat. En de blik van Minerva was alleen maar een waas van water. Amalia wist dat dit voor haar ook nieuw was net als het voor haar zelf was.

Het was ruim een uur later toen Suzanne weer de lekke ketel binnen kwam en zich verontschuldigde bij Minerva. Die nam haar alleen maar in een knuffel en vertelde haar dat het goed was. Met een Boter biertje voor haar neus en rode ogen van het huilen ging ze weer verder.

"Harry trainde nu meer en meer op die Patronus. Hij wilde niets anders dan die wezens van hem weg houden. Ik heb hem toen zoveel mogelijk met zijn huis werk geholpen. Het was toen ook voor het eerst dat Ginny bij ons kwam zitten. Ik kon aan haar zien dat ze verliefd was op Harry. Meer het was een verliefdheid voor een held. En niet de persoon. Zelf wist ze dat ook maar probeerde ook vrienden met Harry te worden.

Met haar hulp kon ik nu ook met Harry in de bibliotheek af spreken. Dat alles zonder dat Hermelien of Ron er achter kwamen. Hermelien was niet zo erg maar Ron wel. Alles wat geen Griffoendor was, was in zijn ogen slecht.

Harry had mij in een van onze gesprekken verteld dat Peter Pippeling nog in leven was. Eerst geloofde ik hem niet echt en dacht dat Harry een beetje de weg kwijt was geraakt. En toen was het alweer bijna het einde van het jaar. Het was de dag dat Harry samen met Hermelien en Ron in een keer weg was. Het bleek dat Draco aan het begin van het jaar iets met een Hippogrief heeft gedaan. En die zou die avond worden gedood.

Dus het was niet echt verassend dat Harry daar weer bij zou zijn. Het leek er altijd op dat hij er altijd wel iets mee te maken had, met de dingen die gebeuren op Zweinstein. Hoewel het er ook altijd op leek dat de problemen Harry op zochten. Een dag later hoorde ik van Harry dat ze Sirius zwart hadden gezien. En het bleek dus ook dat Peter pippeling echt nog in leven was. Eindelijk kon Harry met Sirius mee. Maar dat was dus niet zo.

Nog voor dat ze terug waren in het kasteel werden ze aangevallen door meer dan honderd Dementors. En Harry had op de een of andere manier de Dementors verdreven met een echte volledige Patronus. De herinnering die hij daarvoor gebruikte was dat hij bij Sirius mocht gaan wonen. Eindelijk was hij weg bij die dreuzels.

Jammer genoeg geloofde niemand hem en moest hij samen met Hermelien, Sirius weer gaan bevrijden met behulp van een tijdverdrijver. Hellaas hield dat ook in dat Sirius op de vlucht moest slaan. En Harry opnieuw weer alleen was en terug moest naar die vreselijke familie van hem. De dagen erna waren best wel erg voor Harry. Eindelijk had hij iemand die van hem hield en die mocht niet eens bij hem zijn. En ik weet ook, hij had Hermelien en Ron. Maar ik kan niet helpen om te denken dat ze niet echt veel om hem gaven. Ze kende hem niet zoals ik Harry kende.

De laatste dag zaten wij weer op onze plek rond het meer. Het was nu drie dagen nadat hij Sirius had bevrijd. En nog steeds was hij niet gelukkig. Nog steeds kreeg hij geen geluk en moest weer naar die dreuzels. In de trein had ik afscheid van hem genomen en hoopte dat het goed met hem zou gaan".

Het was het derde jaar van Harry. Suzanne had alles verteld en liet haar schouders zakken. Zonder zich echt te verontschuldigen stond Suzanne op en liep ze de lekke ketel uit. Ze werd gevolgd door een jonge man die onzichtbaar was. Aan het einde van de wegisweg in een verlate steegje draaide ze zichzelf om. Er ging een mantel over haar heen en ze verdween uit het zicht. Voor haar ogen verscheen de jongeman die ze al zolang wilde hebben. Met tranende ogen ging ze dichter bij hem staan en liet haar hoofd op zijn schouder zakken. Zijn sterke armen om haar heen.


	10. 10 Pijnlijke herinneringen

10 Pijnlijke herinneringen.

17 juni 02,30 uur. Bonkel Villa

Het was ver voorbij middennacht toen Suzanne de Bonkel Villa binnen kwam gelopen.  
"Waar ben jij al die tijd geweest Jonge Da". "Oooo dag Harry hoe is het met jou".

Amalia wist even niet echt meer wat ze moest zeggen toen ze Harry in eens naast haar nichtje zag staan. De twee jaar dat hij depressief was geweest hadden hem niet echt goed gedaan. Hij was weleens waar niet meer het magere jongetje dat ze ooit gezien had. Maar ze kon ook niet zeggen dat hij er nu beter uit zag. Zijn gezicht was ingevallen. Zijn gelaatsuitdrukking was zorgelijk. De twee jaar van ellende waren duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen. Nee de donkere plek waar hij was geweest was getekend op zijn gezicht en in zijn ogen

Het duurde even voor ze zich had herpakt en bracht hem vervolgens naar de zit kamer. Op de bank zat Fleur en die schrok duidelijk toen ze hem binnen zag komen.

"'Arry wat eb jij gedaan. Je ziet er niet uit". Was haar eerste reactie. Harry gaf haar een kleine glimlach en vertelde dat hij zichzelf was tegen gekomen en niet echt meer wilde. Maar dat was achter de rug nu.  
Harry zelf wist dondersgoed dat het nog jaren zou gaan duren voor hij echt helemaal uit de depressie was maar het begin was er in ieder geval.

Hij had het hoofdzakelijk aan Suzanne en Minerva te danken. En dat zou ook iets zijn, dat hij niet zou vergeten. De jaren daarna zou hij hen nog vaak bedanken voor het geen wat zij voor hem gedaan hadden.

Harry bracht Suzanne naar bed en stopte haar met kleren en al in bed. Met nog een kus op haar voorhoofd viel ze meteen in slaap. Hij ging even bij haar op de grond zitten en keek naar haar slapende gezicht.

"Je betekend heel veel voor haar Harry" hoorde hij de stem van Amalia zeggen. Harry die niet meteen reageerde keek alleen maar even naar Suzanne.  
"Ik weet het Amalia, En ik voel me ook een beetje schuldig voor wat ik de afgelopen twee jaar heb gedaan. Ik had me nooit zo moeten terugtrekken. En ik had zeker beter moeten weten". Nog voor hij was uitgesproken voelde hij de vlakke hand van Amalia op zijn achterhoofd. Ze raakte hem strelend aan. Het deed haar goed dat hij niet terug trok. Het was iets wat hij als klein jongetje wel altijd van schrik deed.

"Harry na alles wat jij heb mee gemaakt mag je jezelf best wel eens terug trekken. Ik heb nu de eerste dertien jaar van jou leven gehoord. Dat is al meer dan dat menig mens mee zal maken in zijn hele leven. En jij hebt het allemaal doorstaan. Ik kan me de verhalen van Suzanne nog herinneren van jou vierde, vijfde en Zesde jaar. Ik weet hoe haar zevende was en van jou maar een gedeelte.

Ik wil dus ook eerlijk gezegd niet weten wat jij Suzanne hebt verteld om haar zo kwaad te krijgen. Maar dat ze om jou geeft is een ding wat zeker is". Harry knikte.  
"Ik weet het Amalia en ze betekend net zoveel voor mij. Ik ben er nog lang niet dat weet ik zelf ook. Maar als ik in mijn hart kijk is er maar een die ik bij mij wil hebben. Iets wat ik haar al veel eerde had moeten zeggen".

Harry boog zich voorover en gaf Suzanne een kus op haar wang. Langzaam stond hij op en liep naar Amalia toe.  
"Als ze wild zal ik om haar hand vragen. Maar ik weet dat het speciaal moet zijn. Want dat was een droom voor haar. Een prins op het witte paard zogezegd. Maar Amalia denk je dat een Hippogrief ook zou kunnen".

Amalia zei helemaal niets tegen Harry. Ze keek hem alleen maar aan. Even keek ze naar Suzanne en zag haar met een glimlach liggen. Ze wist dat ze alles van Harry had gehoord.  
"Ik denk dat ze het enig zou vinden Harry. En kom nu nog maar even bij ons zitten".

Harry die achter Amalia aan liep keek nog een maal over zijn schouder. Suzanne had de deken nog wat over zichzelf heen getrokken en lag rustig te slapen.  
"Ik hou van jouw Suzanne. En als je me toelaat zal ik jou ook nooit meer laten gaan". Harry trok de deur dicht en liep naar de kamer. Achter de deur klonk nog een stem die hij nooit had gehoord.  
"Ik ook van Jouw Harry Potter ik ook van jou".

17 Juni 03,00 uur.

Harry nam plaats in een stoel tegenover Fleur en Amalia. Fleur keek hem aan en voelde zoals altijd haar magie pulseren. Ze had noot begrepen waarom dat was maar ze vond het een heerlijk gevoel. Harry was de enige waar ze zich echt veilig bij voelde. En ook de enige tovenaar die veel voor haar gedaan had zonder er ooit maar iets voor terug te vragen.

Het waren ook die dingen die tot haar besluit hadden geleid om Bill te verlaten. Harry keek haar even bedenkelijk aan.  
"Fleur als we zaterdag het testament van Ginny hebben gehoord moet jij even blijven. Ik heb als het goed is nog een klein huisje in Zweinsveld. Die wil ik jou wel geven dan kun jij ook weer een leven zonder Bill opbouwen".

Vertelde Harry ineens aan Fleur. Die keek hem eerst niet begrijpend aan en toen begon ze te stamelen.  
"M.. maar Arry ik kan zelf ook wel een huis vinden. Jij oeft dat echt niet voor mij te doen arry".

"Zie het als een dankjewel Fleur. En ik gebruik hem toch niet".

Amalia keek het even aan. Dit was het geen wat Suzanne haar vaak had verteld. Hoe erg het ook was met Harry zelf, hij zou altijd alles doen voor zijn vrienden. En dit was weer zo een daad die hij gewoon deed. Iedereen zou om huur of iets anders vragen. Maar Harry niet die gaf en gaf alleen maar.

"Harry mag ik jou wat vragen".

"Tuurlijk Amalia wat wil je weten".  
"Harry wat ga jij doen als alles achter de rug is". Harry keek nu even naar de grond. Hij had de laatste twee jaar nooit meer aan iets gedacht. Hij was zo opgegaan in zelfmeelij dat hij niet meer aan zijn toekomst had gedacht. En nu leek die er toch weer aan te komen. En het was iets waar hij echt over na moest gaan denken.

"Ik weet het nog niet Amalia. Ik denk dat ik eerst weer mijn heerschap op me neem. En ik denk dat ik vliegles ga geven op Zweinstein. Ik weet het zijn maar een paar lessen en zes wedstrijden die ik dan moet fluiten. Maar misschien is een rustig begin beter voor mij. En weer meteen onder de mensen komen zie ik ook niet echt zitten. Ik kan altijd nog fulltime les gaan geven op Zweinstein. Maar ik weet niet of dat wel verstandig is. Minerva vraagt het me nu al bijna drie jaar. Misschien dat ik ook wel hier en daar een las kan in vallen of zo".

Amalia keek Harry bedenkelijk aan. Hij had zijn hoofd weer recht op zijn schouders.  
"Ik denk dat het heel goed is Harry. Fleur en Suzanne zullen ook les gaan geven volgend jaar. Minerva heeft het Fleur vanavond gevraagd. Ze mag toverdranken gaan geven. Hun toverdrankleraar heeft geen zin meer. En Suzanne gaat een jaar als assistent mee lopen met banning. Volgend jaar wil hij met pensioen gaan".

Harry knikte en droomde een beetje weg. Hij zag zichzelf aan de oppertafel zitten naast Fleur en Suzanne. Ook zag hij een ring om de hand van Suzanne en om die van de hem zelf. In de verte hoorde hij de stem van Fleur. Het duurde even voor hij haar echt hoorde maar in eens was hij wakker.

"Arry welke zou jij anders gaan jij geven" vroeg ze.  
"Ik mag kiezen uit twee. Gedaante verwisseling of verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten. Maar ik heb genoeg gevochten denk ik. Denk dat ik over een jaar maar gedaante verwisseling ga doen. En daar word ik minder aangegaapt dan op de wegisweg".

Namaten het later werd, werden de vragen steeds meer persoonlijker. Amalia en Fleur vroegen veel over zijn jeugd bij die dreuzels. Harry gaf hen eerlijk antwoord en vertelde over de kleine dingen die er gebeurd waren. Dat hij het haar van een juffrouw had blauw geverfd was erg lachwekkend. En ook het verhaal hoe hij een boa uit de dierentuin had laten ontsnappen.

Fleur vertelde over haar jeugd en liet haar Allure de vrije loop. Harry was de enige bij wie ze dat kon doen. Hij keek haar dan altijd even een seconde of twee hunkerend aan door het daarna van zich af te schudden. Amalia was er ook immuun voor. Maar dat kwam weer door de training die ze als schouwer had gehad. Voor Fleur was het een verademing.

Even hoefde ze dan nergens op te letten. Ze vertelde dan ook openlijk. Dat toen Bill haar man nog was. Dat ze toen nog iedere dag haar Allure moest onderdrukken. Hij was er nooit echt immuun voor geweest. Het was ook een paar keer bijna mis gegaan toen ze alleen thuis was en het de vrije loop liet. Als Bill dan ineens onverwachts thuis kwam was hij haar bijna besprongen. Harry daarin tegen was er altijd al immuun geweest.

Het moment dat Harry afscheid nam was het al weer vroeg in de ochtend. Hij had veel om over na te gaan denken. Een hoop dingen hadden hem goed gedaan. Maar er waren ook een hoop dingen die oude wonden weer een beetje hadden geopend.

17 Juni 05,30 Huisje Wegisweg. Lilly's stulpje.

Harry kwam zachtjes naar binnen gelopen. Op de bank lag Minerva met een boek te slapen. Met een Zweefspreuk bracht hij haar naar bed en stopte haar even in. In de hoek van de kamer ging hij op een stoel zitten. Zijn ogen kijkend naar zijn oude Professor.

Zijn gedachten gingen terug naar het eerste jaar. Hij dacht terug aan hoe hij haar voor het eerst had gezien. Ze was streng maar rechtvaardig. Ze zou haar eigen huis nooit voor trekken. Dat was iets dat hij zelf gemerkt had. Maar ze kon o zo lief zijn. Het was de eerste vrouw die hij als een moeder figuur of oma had gezien.

Langzaam begonnen de tranen opnieuw te stromen bij Harry. Hij dacht terug aan het eerste jaar. De manier waarop hij Ron had mee getrokken om dat Hermelien in gevaar was. De manier waarop Suzanne had gezegd hoe hij was geweest. Was het werkelijk zo. Was Ron nooit een echte vriend geweest.

Zijn gedachten gingen naar het tweede jaar. Casper die er niet meer was. Hij wist nooit hoe hij weg moest komen van die jongen. Altijd liep hij achter hem aan met een camera. Altijd was hij daar als er iets gebeurde.

Charlie Wemel die Omgekomen was in de slag bij Zweinstein. Hij had de dodenvloek van Fred opgevangen. Een vloek die daar helemaal niet had horen zijn. Zijn gedachten gingen naar Carlo en naar Sirius. Naar Tops en Lupin. En ook naar de anderen die omgekomen waren in de oorlog. Zijn gedachten begonnen rond te draaien in zijn hoofd.

Met loot in zijn schoenen liep hij naar de bank in de woon kamer. Hij kroop erop en trok zijn knieën tegen zijn borstkast aan. Langzaam liet hij zijn tranen over zijn wangen stromen. Zijn duim had hij al van af zijn tweede jaar niet meer in zijn mond gehad. Maar de nijging om het nu te gaan doen was groot. Hij zag hoe Ginny Wemel weer op de grond lag in de geheime kamer. Hoe of hij had gedacht dat ze dood zou gaan. En wat hij had gedaan met die slang.

Hij zag Casper versteend liggen op een ziekenhuis bed. En beide waren dood. Beiden zouden nooit meer terug komen. Al die leerlingen en mensen van de orde die op de vloer in de grote zaal lagen. De tocht die hij maakte door het bos. Hij hoorde zijn moeder en vader. Het was voor het eerst dat hij Sirius weer zag. Maar ook Lupin en tops.

In de verte hoorde hij iemand zijn naam roepen. Hij wist niet wie het was. Hij voelde een hand en weer hoorde hij zijn naam. Het werd stil en er was niets meer.

Zijn tranen waren opgedroogd maar zijn zicht was wazig. Hij wist niet waar hij was maar hij voelde weer een hand. Zijn naam werd opnieuw geroepen. De stem was anders en zachter. Hij voelde een hand door zijn haren gaan.  
"Vertel me wat er is Harry" hoorde hij de stem.

Harry wist niet wat hij moest doen. Hij voelde een magie die hem rustig maakte. Hij voelde een warmte van een vrouw. Twee handen die hem om hoog trokken en hem in een knuffel namen. Langzaam liet hij opnieuw zijn tranen stromen.

Alle namen van de mensen die overleden waren in de oorlog noemde hij op. Sirius Lupin Tops. Allemaal kwamen ze voorbij. Bij iedere traan klonk er een naam. De laatste twee namen waren die van James en Lilly Potter. En zijn tranen stroomde door.

Om hem heen hoorde hij nog meer gesnik en gehuil. Met zijn hoofd iets omhoog zag hij alleen maar een zee van rood en Zilverblond. Het duurde even voor hij het echt begreep. Maar hij lag in de armen van Suzanne. Maar ook in die van Fleur. Zij was het die haar Glamorgana magie had gebruikt om hem rustig te krijgen. Hij liet ze langzaam los en ze deden het zelfde bij hem. Voor hem zat Amalia en keek hem met rode ogen aan. Ze legde haar hand op de zijne.

"Harry ik wist nooit dat het er zoveel waren. En jij hebt ze allemaal gekend". Vroeg ze.  
"Gekend, het is mijn schuld. Ik had het eerde moeten weten. Het had niet gehoeven. Niemand hoefde dood te zijn. Het is allemaal mij schuld. Als ik dood had geweest had iedereen nog geleefd". Harry was woedend. Maar hij was niet kwaad. Hij wist het zelf niet meer. Weer wilde hij zijn knieën optrekken maar het ging niet.

Fleur en Suzanne hadden allebei hun been over de zijne heen gelegd. Hij voelde hun armen wederom om hem heen glijden. Hij kon er niets tegen doen en hing zijn hoofd naar beneden. Opnieuw begonnen zijn tranen te stromen.

"Het is allemaal mij schuld. En ik weet ik kan er niets aan doen, maar het is mijn schuld. Ik had alles veel eerde kunnen oplossen als ik het had geweten. Alles had nooit zo hoeven gaan". Nog voor hij het wist lag hij te slapen met de armen van Suzanne en Fleur om hem heen.

17 Juni 05:55 De openhaard.

Fleur en Amalia zaten nog steeds beneden. Ze hadden Harry net zien weggaan. Beide keken elkaar verdrietig aan. Het verhaal van Harry en de vragen die hij had beantwoord hadden een groot verdriet achter gelaten. In zijn stem konden zij horen dat hij de schuld op zich nam. En er was niets dat hem van die gedachten afhielp.

Fleur stond op en vertelde dat ze naar bed ging. Amalia knikte en wilde ook gaan. Nog voor ze de kamer uit was klonk er de stem van Minerva. Haar gezicht was verschenen in de openhaard.

"Amalia kom gauw en neem Suzanne mee. Harry heeft een terugval en ik krijg hem er niet uit. We kunnen hem nu niet nog eens verliezen". In de stem van Minerva klonk wanhoop. Het was een toon die Amalia nog nooit bij Minerva had gehoord. Fleur die naar binnen was gekomen had het ook gehoord en liep al meteen naar de kamer van Suzanne.

Suzanne die net de slaap uit haar ogen probeerde te wrijven begreep niet wat er was. Maar toen ze de woorden Harry heeft ons nodig hoorde was ze klaar wakker. Ze was al weer in de kamer voor dat Fleur er was. Minerva die nog maar net tijd genoeg had om haar hoofd terug te trekken zag hoe Suzanne in de openhaard verscheen. Vlak daar achteraan kwamen ook Fleur en Amalia de haard uit gelopen.

Op de bank lag Harry in een foetus houding. Zijn ogen stonden wild maar ze zagen niets. Hij was weer terug in zijn depressie. Het hoopje ellende die ze daar zagen deed Amalia denken aan de eerste keer dat ze Harry had gezien. Fleur keek geschrokken maar ging net als Suzanne naast Harry op die bank zitten.

Suzanne die tegen Harry begon te praten. Hoopte en wachtte op elke vorm van een reactie. Maar er was geen reactie. Ze vroeg Fleur op hem te helpen. De aura van Fleur gaf licht en er stroomde warmte uit. Suzanne voelde het en wist dat het Harry ook goed deed. Het was de allure van Fleur die even los ging. Suzanne voelde de aan trekking een keek verliefd op naar Fleur. Ze schudde met haar hoofd en keek blozend weg. De hand van Fleur op die van haar lag, gaf haar een warm gevoel. Net als de adem van Harry die ze nu in haar nek voelde.

Langzaam kwam Harry weer tot rust en hield het huilen een beetje op. Een voor een begon hij de namen op te noemen van de mensen die omgekomen waren in de oorlog. Er was er geen een die hij over sloeg. Ze begrepen niet dat hij ze allemaal kon. Maar hij miste er niet een. Toen hij verteld dat hij overal de schuld aan had, wilde ze hem stoppen. Suzanne hief haar had op en schudde van nee. Ze begrepen het niet maar hielden stil.

De woede uitbarsting die hij had gehad, had hem uitgeput. Met zijn vieren legde ze hem in bed en gingen weer in de kamer zitten. Amalia melde zich af voor die dag net als Fleur. Voor Fleur was het makkelijk haar werkgever zat nu naast haar op de bank. Net als die van Suzanne. Suzanne kwam als laatste weer in de kamer zitten. Meteen voelde ze de zes ogen op haar gericht. Suzanne zuchtte.

"Het spijt me dat ik jullie tegen hield. Maar ik begrijp Harry" alle drie keken ze Suzanne niet begrijpend aan. Hoezo, ze begreep hem. Amalia was de eerst die zich Zelf niet kon in houden. Ze keek haar nichtje doordringend aan.  
"Hoe bedoel je begrijpt Harry".

Suzanne keek naar de grond en liet een paar tranen over haar wangen heen glijden. Ze deed haar mond een paar keer open. Ze was duidelijk op zoek naar woorden maar kon ze niet echt vinden. Ze keek in de ogen van Fleur. Waarom ze dat deed wist ze niet maar voelde warmte en liefde. Fleur pakte haar hand en knikte. Suzanne knikte terug en begon met praten.

"Begrijp me goed. Ik kan nog niet alles zeggen maar jullie weten alles na vrijdag. Maar ik begrijp Harry. Ik weet waarom hij denkt dat hij de schuld aan alles heeft. Ik weet ook dat het niet zijn schuld is. Tenminste niet direct, indirect is het wel een beetje zijn schuld. Hij had alles veel eerder kunnen laten op houden. Maar hij is tegen gewerkt door twee mensen. Een ervan is Albus Perkamentus. Hij heeft de schuld dat hij alles geheim heeft gehouden. En vooral voor Harry zelf. En de tweede is Droebel.

Droebel heeft de schuld omdat hij voor bijna een jaar lang iedereen heeft doen geloven dat Harry en Perkamentus logen. Dankzij hun heeft de oorlog plaats gevonden. Als hun eerde de waarheid hadden verteld of open hadden gestaan daarvoor. Hadden we misschien nooit deze oorlog gehad. En de rede waarom Harry denkt dat hij de schuld aan alles had. Is omdat Harry de sleutel van alles was. Maar door het toedoen van Droebel en Perkamentus heeft bijna iedereen hier er een beetje schuld aan. Iedereen die Harry niet geloofde in zijn vijfde jaar. Maar ook iedereen die Perkamentus geloofde in zijn vijfde en zesde jaar. En daarmee bedoel ik vooral de orde van de feniks. Hoe wel zij ook een beetje waren gemanipuleerd door Perkamentus".

De rede hier voor horen jullie morgenavond. Althans een gedeelte ervan. Zo ook in zijn vijfde jaar. En het laatste in zijn zevende jaar. Dat is op vrijdag".

Suzanne had net een antwoord gegeven waar ze niets aan hadden. Wel wisten ze dat ze morgen het eerste antwoord kregen. Op die vraag. Suzanne stond op en pakte de hand van Fleur. Fleur keek haar alleen maar aan en volgde haar toen ze weg liep. In de kamer kroop Suzanne naast Harry. Ze tikte aan de andere kant van Harry. Daar liet ze merken dat Fleur daar op die plek moest gaan liggen.

Fleur ging aan de andere kant van Harry liggen en keek even naar Suzanne.  
"We weten nooit wanneer we wat van jou warmte nodig hebben of niet" vertelde Suzanne aan Fleur. Fleur lachte en legde haar hoofd net als Suzanne op het kussen naast Harry. De arm van Suzanne hing over Harry heen en pakte de hand van Fleur. Fleur had haar been over Harry heen en zelfs over Suzanne heen gelegd.


End file.
